<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come home to my heart by nyrcella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191254">come home to my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyrcella/pseuds/nyrcella'>nyrcella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ben is Rey’s best friend’s dad, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Bratty Rey (Star Wars), Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horny Ben Solo, Jealous Ben Solo, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rey is a Kenobi (Star Wars), Single Dad Ben Solo, Slow Burn, Sneaking Around, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), Unresolved Sexual Tension, i mean thats canon, rey and ben are dumb, rey’s ass lives rent free in ben’s head, yes i’m writing that trope again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyrcella/pseuds/nyrcella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three’s company. </p><p>The three consisting of a broke Rey, Jesse whose timing is always terribly impeccable, and Jesse’s hot dad, Ben, who pays the rent and just needs some peace (and a fuck).</p><p>[Title derived from <em>Supercut<em> by Lorde.</em></em>]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Home Sweet Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’ve written this fic since 2-3 years ago but i’ve always been hesitant to post it but here it is, folks. this couldn’t have been the worst timing but oh well! </p><p>hope you’ll enjoy it ♥️</p><p>also i swear all of my fics have the same pattern lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>REY</strong>
</p><p>Looking out the window, the first thought that comes across her mind like a swoosh of the wind is: <em> I am home.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The attendant's voice on the mic makes her stomach flutter because this is her second favourite thing about being on a plane. The first is the take off, when the plane moves in turbulence as it sets to fly. This is her second: the landing. People are usually nervous about these two things, which is perfectly understandable, but she thinks the safest times are during these two times. The plane taking off tells her that it is only the beginning, nothing is going to happen... yet. The departure is telling her that she's safe and almost arrived. Up high? Anything could happen. Thunderstorms, getting bombed from Ukraine for no reason, broken engines. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you. Cabin crew, please take your seats for landing. </em>" </p><p> </p><p>With a grin, she can feel her ears are getting slightly blocked from the gravity or something and slightly jumps when the plane touches the ground, going up and down in a fast motion. Giving her a sense of adrenaline rush. Like being on a rollercoaster. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Bradley International Airport. The local time is currently 11.50PM. </em>" Her heart almost leaps in disbelief. She could hear the attendant talking about what she's already familiar with. Something about please stay in your seat until the Captain says so and thanks the passengers for choosing their airline etcetera, etcetera. </p><p> </p><p>Her excitement couldn't be contained any longer as she eagerly squeezes the elderly lady that has been sitting beside her all throughout the journey, putting on some Chris Hemsworth movie on the screen while she slept earlier. Rey couldn't even take a nap, she just keeps browsing through movies, watching all the movies that she missed on cinema. </p><p> </p><p>She walks out of the plane with a vow that this year is going to be unforgettable. She loves Arizona but she always feels a little lonely. As soon as she's done picking up her heavy suitcases at the baggage claim, she rushes to the Arrival area, not bothering to turn on her phone. Her eyes wander around for a familiar face, someone she misses so dearly and calls almost every night. When her eyes catch at the sign, <b>'LOOKING FOR A VIRGIN HOE THAT CAN'T DRIVE</b>', she instantly grins widely, running after passing through customs check to the blue eyed, light chocolate curly haired boy that now looks more like a man than a boy she's always so used to. </p><p> </p><p>"Jesse," she cries out and jumps on him after dropping all her stuffs, wrapping her legs around his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse almost tumbles down from Rey's weight, thanks to her heavy muscles, and he puts down the big sign to hug her back. "What the fuck, Rey, you weigh a ton," he gasps with a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever, I miss you, dip shit," she says, burying her head in his neck. He smells like his stupid Axe, which she really hates. People still use Axe these days? But he also smells like memories and nostalgia, back when they ran out of the grocery store after managing to fool the cashier that they were legal enough to buy some cheap six packs. She finally hops down, putting her hand around his torso since he's only a couple of inches taller than her. Jesse kisses the top of her head. </p><p> </p><p>"Is that... is that beard?" she asks, inspecting his face. "You have a beard now? You look like a kid who's playing dress up." She taps his jaw jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse gives her a flat look, helping her with both of her knockoff suitcases after she finally lets him go. His arm still circles around her neck though while they walk together. "For your information, girls... and boys are into this. Have you not seen these guns I have?” He flexes his biceps. “I'm a man now." </p><p> </p><p>Rey puts her hand on her mouth to stifle her laughter. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Laugh." </p><p> </p><p>That does it. She lets out a big guffaw until she has to hold him tightly to stabilise herself. </p><p> </p><p>"You are alone and you're carrying two gigantic suitcases." He tsks as soon as she's done laughing. "I bet you had to pay extra for shits you're bringing. Do you also have a separate luggage for your own makeup and another separate luggage for your snacks?"</p><p> </p><p>Rey rolls her eyes and hits his stomach. "You're annoying," she says lamely. </p><p> </p><p>That earns a laugh from her best friend. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So, Jesse," Rey begins, hugging her knees and putting her bare feet on his car seat. She glances at him while he's driving, shaking heads at how grown up he is now. So is she. "How's your dad?" She grins, her eyes glinting with mischief. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse groans out loud, putting up a signal before he makes a u-turn. The whole town has changed so much now that most of the trees have been replaced with estate properties. It feels less like a home now which is pretty heartbreaking. "That's just creepy." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, come on," she teases. "Don't you have a hot stepmom kink? I could be your stepmom and make your sexual fantasies come true. But I'd be loyal to your dad, of course." </p><p> </p><p>"Ew, what the fuck, Rey!" </p><p> </p><p>Rey laughs out loud. She realises how much she misses her best friend and teasing the hell out of him. He mostly looks like his mom but when he blushes, his ears — the only thing that really reminds her of her crush, er, his dad — turn red that Rey just wants to pinch them. </p><p> </p><p>For years she convinces herself that maybe Jesse will turn out to look exactly like Ben, his dad, and at least having a crush on him is easier. But she couldn't see Jesse as anything else but a brother to her. Since he's like a brother, surely that has to change her view and thinks of Ben as if he's like a father to her? She looks at Rose's and Paige's parents as her parental figure. </p><p> </p><p>Wrong.</p><p> </p><p>More like <em> daddy </em>. </p><p> </p><p>All those years of hanging out at Jesse's house and her desperate yearning for Ben becomes insane. Ben had Jesse when he was sixteen which is why he looks more like Jesse's brother than a father. But if you tell that to Jesse, he might either smack you or dig a hole on the ground and just bury himself in or both. Of course, Rey would never act on her feelings for Ben, that's just... well, crazy. They have a bro code? Girl code? Lord. </p><p> </p><p>Her friendship with Jesse matters to her more. They have been through so much. He's willing to welcome her into their home now that she graduates but could not afford to live on her own yet. </p><p> </p><p>(It's hard to find a job right now with her aviation degree.  She thinks maybe she should find a summer job to afford her own apartment. She definitely doesn't want to go back to Plutt's house.)</p><p> </p><p>But that never stops her from thinking about Ben at night. Back then, whenever she left his house when he came home, she would always imagine her fingers were his fingers. Which is tricky because Ben has massive hands compared to hers. She still imagines occasionally, hence why it's hard for her to find someone that reaches Ben's par. </p><p> </p><p>The guilt is real. </p><p> </p><p>"You know I'm kidding, right?" she asks quietly in case he's deeply offended. She never really has a dad but she knows it might be messed up if any of her best friend is having a crush on her dad, wherever the fuck he is. "He's hot but way too old for me." </p><p> </p><p>"And he's my dad," Jesse points out in a matter-of-fact way. Yes, <em> especially </em> that. </p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," she concedes, changing the radio station until the radio plays a Radiohead song. She hasn't heard this song on the radio in a really long time. "I would never jeopardise our friendship. I love you too much." </p><p> </p><p>"I know that." He sighs. "But it's gross whenever you make that joke." </p><p> </p><p>She grins. "Hey, you know me. I <em>am</em> gross. That's why we're friends." </p><p> </p><p>He snorts.</p><p> </p><p>His house finally comes into view, sending Rey major flashbacks of her teenage life. Jesse parks his car in his garage and Rey notices Ben's car is absent. </p><p> </p><p>"He's not home," Jesse says, as if he reads her mind. "He's at some conference or something right now. He won't be home til this Friday, I think." </p><p> </p><p>Oh, thank God. Rey makes a silent prayer of gratitude, although on one hand, she's a wee bit disappointed. She hasn't seen him in a long time. Maybe he's getting unattractive with beer belly and grey hair and long beard. </p><p> </p><p>Who is she kidding, she's into silver foxes too and beer belly can be kinda hot too. If he has salt and pepper hair, she might just descend.</p><p> </p><p>They enter Solo's spacious home while they huff at how heavy her suitcases are. Nothing really changes much when she walks through the hallway, except that the TV in the living room is larger now. Flat screen. The house is all neat and clean, like a bachelor's home. Wooden floor and brick walls with soft lighting. The red couch and wooden furniture really adds some touch to the interior design. Her gaze fixates on a nice golden tray near the dining table that has bottles of expensive scotch and whiskeys. </p><p> </p><p>Usually she crashed in Jesse's room back then whenever Ben wasn't home since their guestroom was scattered with linens and sheets. When Ben <em> was </em> home, she crashed at Rose's house. For... <em>reasons</em>. </p><p> </p><p>She’s sure the sleeping arrangement will stay the same as always as she follows Jesse upstairs to his room. His bedroom is definitely the opposite of the living room, meaning that Ben is the tidy one out of these two.   </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you again, man, for letting me crash here for the summer," Rey says with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>She’s basically homeless and lived at the foster care her whole life, never adopted by anyone. Okay, she doesn’t use homeless, but more a <em> couch surfer. </em> During the last year of high school after she turned eighteen, still unable to afford a place, she crashed mostly at either Jesse's or Rose's places. Jesse <em> insisted </em> that she stayed at his place instead of Rose's because there were fewer people in his house than Rose's. Rose had her sister, Paige and Paige's boyfriend came over a lot and she had her whole family living there.</p><p> </p><p>When she got into Arizona University and was finally able to have her own home (a student dormitory is sort of a home), she kept thanking the stars and everything that might exist out there. </p><p> </p><p>"Have you found a summer internship here yet?" she asks while she and Jesse are unpacking some of her necessary stuff so that she doesn't have to keep opening her suitcases and rummaging through stuff to get things. </p><p> </p><p>"Nope," he says. "I think Naboo is hiring interns." Jesse hasn't graduated yet. He's only about to start his internship. </p><p> </p><p>Rey nods, taking out her dirty laundry. "I'm thinking about working for Amilyn during the summer. You think you could put a good word for me?" </p><p> </p><p>It’s not exactly a great job. It’s a car sales manager. Even though that’s not exactly what her degree is about. At this point, she’s just desperate. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Rey and her cars can't be separated, can't they," Jesse teases with a smirk. "Since I'm a good friend and basically could see the future, I already asked her." </p><p> </p><p>"For real?” she gasps. wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh my god, you <em> can </em> see the future. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, no problem," he laughs, transferring most of her clothes into the laundry basket that is starting to pile up after she pulls away. "Geez, Rey, don’t you have laundromat there? This is a <em>lot</em>." </p><p> </p><p>She grins. "Well, I like <em> your </em> laundry machine better, I just thought I could just wash everything here." She pouts at him. "You don't mind, do you?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's your home for the summer anyway so whatever,” he says with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles. "I'm going to have to borrow your shirt or hoodie, whatever later. I know we have no boundaries but I draw the line at nudity. No pants is fine." </p><p> </p><p>"Please, I've seen you naked,” Jesse says, rolling his eyes. “It was traumatising." </p><p> </p><p>Rey laughs and nods vigorously, before she grimaces at the memory. "Never again." </p><p> </p><p>"Never again," Jesse repeats, wincing. He walks over to his closet and takes his Australia hoodie and his boxers. He tosses them to her. "Here, this is way too big on me so it'll be like a dress for you when you wear it. And I haven’t used those boxers in ages, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m gonna take a shower now,” she says, grabbing her towel from her suitcase. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah go do that, you stink,” Jesse teases. </p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes at him before she heads to the bathroom outside his room. It’s midnight and it's probably a bad idea to take a long shower but the moment she steps in the stall after the water feels warm, she just stands there under the shower head and closes her eyes. Her fingers card through her hair as she slowly relaxes. </p><p> </p><p>Damn, does she love having the shower all to herself, not having to rush from being pressured by her roommates to come out now so they could use the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>She steps out and grabs her towel, wrapping herself in it. After brushing her teeth, she puts on Jesse’s hoodie and boxers, tying the drawstring of his boxers as tightly as she can. They’re not that big anyway, she’s pretty sure Jesse can wear her jeans. She wraps her towel around her head and steps out of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse is already in bed, resting his arm on his forehead. "Okay, you do your thing because I’m gonna sleep," he mumbles. "I'm exhausted as hell waiting for you at the airport." </p><p> </p><p>"The flight was delayed, okay." Rey shakes her head and clicks her tongue at him. "Weak." </p><p> </p><p>"Sleep is so much more important." He rolls his body to the side until she faces his back. "Night, bitch." </p><p> </p><p>"Bye, dickhead," she replies nicely.</p><p> </p><p>She sees Jesse's dirty clothes and gathers them in the basket mixed with hers. </p><p> </p><p>Whoa, okay, this could be a great workout. Why did she decide to wash everything in here? This thing weighs a ton. She walks while struggling with the basket and sees another basket down the hallway. She would ask Jesse but he has helped her so much and she doesn't want him to sacrifice his sleep for this. She could do this. </p><p> </p><p>She's strong. This is nothing. She ain't need no man. </p><p> </p><p>Rey silently curses looking at the stairs. She has to drag her whole clothes down the stairs. She hates to take two detours so her stubborn ass decides to bring all of her clothes and slowly climbs downstairs. As soon as she reaches Jesse's laundry room near the kitchen, she breathes a sigh of relief and puts down the basket. </p><p> </p><p>And then she hops upstairs and grabs the other basket. She's here, why not just wash it all in one night? </p><p> </p><p>Another job she has to do. Separating white clothes and coloured clothes. Ugh. Rey makes a mental note to eat some snacks in this house as her sort of reward for doing this. That definitely does it—she's more motivated now. She hums as she throws the dirty clothes in the laundry machine. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes, yes, yes, almost there.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She bites her tongue as she tries to fit all her clothes but unfortunately she has to do two loads since there are way too many. She plants her head on the machine in frustration and just imagines cereal that she will devour as a prize and Jesse's bed where she will sleep in for twelve hours straight. </p><p> </p><p>Another motivation. </p><p> </p><p>After she puts the detergent and presses the button to start the machine, Rey makes her way to the kitchen while she dances and hums to the Radiohead song she just heard on the radio just now. What is the song called again? Rey makes another mental note to Google the lyrics later. </p><p> </p><p>Out of curiosity, she opens the linen closet room door to check out and sees that, yes, it is <em> still </em> a linen closet. They also keep their bunch of suitcases in here too. It's a mess. She closes the door again. </p><p> </p><p>Her hips are still moving as she takes out the milk from the refrigerator and places it on the island. Finally some goddamn food. The way they organise their kitchen is so neat, how they keep their cereals in jars where they are lined up neatly. It’s satisfying to watch, like it comes out of the IKEA catalogue. There are five fucking different types of cereals in this house. Is this heaven? </p><p> </p><p>She grabs a bowl where she remembers, easily maneuvering her way around like she never left. Besides, they haven’t exactly changed the design of their kitchen. It’s still green cabinets. She giddily pours all five different brands of cereals in her bowl. Mixed together, it might taste weird but she doesn’t care. </p><p> </p><p>A smile tugs on her lips when she looks at one of the cabinets with glass windows so people could see what is inside while taking a spoonful of her colourful cereals, liking how they all taste together. Some people collect fridge magnets when they travel, some collect t-shirts. The Solo's collect mugs. She studies one by one, loving how perfectly arranged they are. Starbucks mugs, The Beatles mug, Manchester United mug, Star Wars mug, some wholesome mugs, and some whimsical ones. Her brows arch up when she sees a Shrek mug. </p><p> </p><p>You could tell someone's personality from their homes. </p><p> </p><p>Rey takes out her phone and earphones from the pocket of the hoodie, checking Twitter. Killing time by scrolling the feed. </p><p> </p><p>When she checks the time, she still has an hour until the first load is done. So she exits Twitter, taps on the Spotify icon and hits the 'Shuffle' on some 50s playlist just to feel extra nostalgic. The kitchen is the best place to listen to old songs anyway. She still has some time to spare before the first load is done so she plugs in her earphones and turns up the volume as she listens to Beyond the Sea. </p><p> </p><p>Conveniently, this hoodie’s pocket can be zipped, so she keeps her phone in the pocket and zips it up for the sake of her phone. Instead of sitting down while she devours her bowl of cereal, she sways her hips according to the rhythm of the song while digging a spoonful of the cereal, shoving it in her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>This won’t kill an hour of time but it’s a good start. </p><p> </p><p>It’s probably her middle of the night brain or paranoia, but she swears she feels a presence behind her. There is a muffled voice like it’s calling her, but it’s probably the song. Some songs sound like someone is shouting at you in the background so she shrugs it off. </p><p> </p><p>When the song ends, she can still hear a voice and fingers snapping. Her eyes widen in realisation as she quickly pulls out one of her earphones from her ear. Is she hearing things? She spins around before the bowl of cereal slips from her hands on the floor, creating a loud deafening sound. </p><p> </p><p>Shit, she just breaks a bowl.</p><p> </p><p>Right in front of the owner of the bowl.</p><p> </p><p>She stumbles a little, taking little steps backwards.</p><p> </p><p>How long has he been standing here? His hair is a frenzied mess and she just wants to run her fingers through it. His tie is loose on his chest, his blazer is unbuttoned. </p><p> </p><p>How could exhaustion look so hot on him? How does he look good in the kitchen's fluorescent light? </p><p> </p><p>His honey eyes flash dangerously as they stare down at her. "Who are you?" Ben Solo barks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i can’t promise there will be 20 chapters, if i extend it pls forgive me 🤪</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em> God, how many freckles scatter her face? They’re everywhere and he’s so curious about them. Where do they end?</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>BEN</strong>
</p>
<p>Relief floods his body when he arrives home. Everyone pissed him off at work. The only highlight of the conference is that it ends early and he's able to get home sooner than he thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanging his keys on the little hook that he built on the wall, he expects that he will just go straight to sleep. It was an awfully long journey. Most of the time, his expectation would be accurate, especially when it comes to coming home at around two in the morning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand reaches to his tie as he loosens it, undoing a couple of buttons at the top. He runs his fingers through his hair in distress after locking the door before he freezes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kitchen light is on. Maybe Jesse is getting some midnight snacks. But then his frown deepens when he hears a soft feminine sound. Like... a <em> humming</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slows down his movement but keeps walking, not wanting to alert anything. He did accidentally shut his door pretty <em> loudly </em> though. Then why is he still alive? His heartbeat starts quickening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are three possibilities and he hates all of the odds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One, a ghost is in the kitchen. He's a big believer in spirits, so that doesn't sound great. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two, a serial killer. His mind is supposed to look for a weapon but honestly, he's too tired to fight right now. He might just let them murder him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or three, Jesse thinks he's not going to be home until Friday so he brought his girlfriend here. Jesse never tells him anything, whether he has a girlfriend or not. Sure, his son is now twenty one and he has the right to have a girlfriend. But this is still <em> his </em> house, <em> his </em> rules.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jesus, he sounds just like his dad now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What he is witnessing makes him hate all the possibilities even more as he watches her, with her bare legs as she’s drowning in... Jesse's sweatshirt, dancing and rolling her hips almost deliciously while eating his cereal. His traitorous eyes stop at her peachy ass. Shit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben tries to look away because the only explanation right now is that this is his son's girlfriend since she's in Jesse's Australia hoodie and... nothing else. He should stop staring. He should start talking now, maybe try to intimidate the poor girl who has intruded his home and now steals his cereal. Her hips keep swaying mindlessly, humming a song so hauntingly and beautifully. Ben even feels goosebumps all over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If that is a ghost dancing in the kitchen right now, he's not sure what the hell is he going to do. Is it normal to check out a ghost's ass? Well, every ghost used to be a human. It's just... he hasn't gotten laid in a while so he's seriously considering asking a ghost out and opt for spectrophilia. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fucking weird thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse me? Um, hi there?" he asks helplessly, trying to catch her attention. To no avail. He tries again, clearing his throat. His patience is wearing thin. “Uh, hello?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes a deep breath and snaps his fingers like an idiot. But at least it... works? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because finally the girl stills and unplugs one of her earphones from her ear before she turns around. Her eyes widen in shock as she stares at him in fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben starts gulping because, fuck, that must have been the most beautiful woman he has ever set his eyes on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And pretty sure she's not a ghost. He thinks. She just looks... alive. Warm. Tanned. If she's a ghost, at least he's still able to see her and they could dance to <em> Unchained Melody. </em> Would that make him Demi Moore and this girl is Patrick Swayze?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, this woman in front of him is definitely a living, breathing human standing in front of him with a surprised face, like she's seeing... a ghost. Like, she’s the one who’s terrified of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben snorts at himself (in his head).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is this love at first sight? Pretty sure he's falling in love with this woman with flushed cheeks. Although he swears he has seen her before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she's probably around two decades younger than him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's when it dawns on him. She's probably dating his son. Based on the hoodie and how young she looks. He's just an auditor, his job is to observe and make assumptions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> That was just gross, Ben, </em>he chastises himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, she really looks so familiar though but he can’t quite place her. He knows he has seen those eyes before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my god, Ben, I mean, Mr. Solo—" the girl squeaks, almost like a mouse. Even her voice and her accent sound so familiar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Has she been here before? Maybe in his dream? Maybe from another world? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The realization finally hits him. He almost forgot that Jesse told him his best friend is going to crash here. Is that what the kids are calling these days? Best friends? But he kind of recalls, albeit a little hazily, that this is the girl that used to always come over when Jesse was still in high school, hanging out and playing video games, whatever they did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren? Rachel? Something that starts with an R. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey Kenobi. Yes. <em> That’s </em> her name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She always made her presence known with her magnetic spirit and how she always blushes whenever he came home from work. How she had the lust in her eyes every time she glimpsed at him. He could sense it that time, he wasn't a high schooler anymore. She wasn’t the first that had <em> that </em> look that he always got. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he couldn't care less back then. She was sixteen. He just minded his own business because that would be creepy to keep noticing her. He just thought she was adorable back then because of her... silly crush on him. Mumbling and rambling every time she talked to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now here she is, already grown up, a <em> woman. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can see now that she has <em> slightly </em> lost her baby cheeks and her jaw lines are sharper but at the same time, she still has those round cheeks that reminds him that she is still young. She used to be this skinny kid with a slender frame and now he sees that she probably has gone running a lot or something — like cycling — from her thick thighs. And her ass— </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking off his pervert thoughts, he focuses on her face. God, how many freckles scatter her face? They’re everywhere and he’s so curious about them. Where do they end? His mouth waters as he imagines her freckles are not only on her face but probably down to her body as well. Her chest, her tits, her ass… he wants to see all of them. Wants to mark them with his tongue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh god, I'm so sorry," she quickly says when she realises the mess she made when she dropped the bowl of cereal that is almost finished, anyway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It looks like she mixed all of the types based on the weird colour of the milk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She immediately squats down to pick the broken pieces. "Fuck," she hisses when she accidentally slices her finger on the sharp piece of glass. "Probably should have thought further." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben rushes to her side. "Shit, you okay?" he asks. "Let me take a look." He doesn't even let her answer when he just grabs her hand to inspect the blood on her index finger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without thinking, his tongue swipes over the blood before he shoves her finger in his mouth thanks to a stupid habit of him. Whenever he accidentally cuts himself, he always impulsively sucks it even though that is probably unhygienic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glances up at Rey guiltily but she just watches him darkly, the lust in her eyes is back. He could see her tongue between her teeth when her lips part. Her skin tasted of metallic and salt. His tongue could feel the scar there. A line. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He draws her finger out embarrassingly, the taste of her finger still lingers on his tongue. "Sorry,” he apologises. “Reflex." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, it's fine," she murmurs and his blood travels down south to hear how raspy she sounds. She clears her throat. Did she just rub her thighs together? Fuck, he's jet lagged.  "I'm just gonna... get some napkins." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rises up on her feet and maneuvers her way to where the napkins are in one of the drawers easily, showing that she knows his house so well. She comes back and slumps herself down on the floor to wipe the milk on the floor carefully and gather the pieces. "I'm sorry I broke this. I'm gonna pay you back, I promise. Where did you get it?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, Rey," he grunts, helping her as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head snaps up when he says her name before she looks back on the floor, her cheeks flushed. Her name sounds so good rolling off his tongue. If that’s not even his name, he’ll just dig up a hole and jump in there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their hands accidentally touch as he also tries to gather the pieces and she quickly draws her hand back as if the touch had just burned her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Such innocence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry that I forgot you would be here," he says. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He really <em> did </em> forget. He has been so busy when there were way too many mistakes in the delivery order of First Order Company, none of the orders matched the invoices. It still gives him a headache from all the shit occupying his mind that he forgot this huge detail: Jesse having a friend over. Not just any friend. The friend that he never shuts up about. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jesse told me and I was supposed to come home this Friday but the job was done really quick that my boss sent me home,” he explains, swallowing. “I forgot to tell Jesse." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nods, averting his gaze. "Thank you for letting me stay here for the summer." There's something distinctive about her voice. Deep, but feminine? Strong. Like the rum in the basement of his childhood home where his dad keeps for special occasions. He had a taste of it once when his parents reconciled and took a new vow of their marriage. "I hope you're okay with that." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay? He is <em> more </em> than okay. But he is also <em> not </em> okay because he has never been so attracted to a woman the way he does now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can stay as long as you want, Rey," he finds himself rasping before he curses at himself silently at how pathetic he sounds. It <em> is </em> a polite thing to say, but the tone makes him sound... strained. Desperate. In need of a good lay. Preferably with—her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn't miss the sharp intake of breath coming from her when he says her name again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She finally looks up to give him a smile. He feels his chest tighten at the sight. He could see her dimples on both of her cheeks and the way she scrunches her nose a bit as she smiles. His favorite type of smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally she stands up to throw away the broken pieces and the napkin. His stupid eyes accidentally follow her movement and from this angle, it feels so sinful to watch. He stands up as well to throw the pieces. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look, I'm going to bed. Are you okay here, Rey?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nods again, looking up at him again with a grateful smile. From this lighting where they stand, he could see her freckles scattering around her face, matching the green in her eyes. Weren't her eyes brown before? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm just waiting until the laundry's done,” she says, biting her lip. Of course his traitorous eyes fixate on the way she rolls her lower lip between her teeth. “I have to do it twice because there's so many," she says apologetically, biting her lip nervously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to do that,” he murmurs. “Get some rest. I can do that for you tomorrow.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lets out a laugh. “Then I’ll have to keep wearing Jesse’s clothes because all of my clothes are dirty.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course somehow his sick brain thinks about her having nothing to wear — which is how he ends up imagining her naked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grimaces at himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, just help yourself,” he says, not knowing what else to say. How does he manage to sound so calm, he has no idea. He's really trying to keep his shit together. "Do you know where you will be sleeping?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her brows are furrowed together, thinking. "In Jesse's room, I think." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pang of jealousy hits his chest at the thought of her sleeping in the same bed as her son. He'll make sure to make his son sleep on the floor. Without saying anything, he walks past her, opening the door to the extra room. He winces to see what a mess this place was. Just full of linens. He has a bed here too just in case his parents come over or anyone but the bed is completely hidden because of the stuff he puts here. Rey couldn't sleep in this state. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll clean this place up tomorrow so you'll sleep in here,” he says, nodding at his linen closet. <em> Or with him.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't have to go through the trouble," she protests, her eyes shining with guilt. "Jesse and I are strictly friends. He's like a brother to me so nothing will happen under your roof—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least she isn't... dating his son? As if that could justify his dirty thoughts. Sure he’s relieved but it could still be a lie. There are still some possibilities that they’re probably dating now, he’ll never know. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He interjects, "I <em> insist, </em> Rey." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a gulp, she slowly nods. "Okay," she squeaks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's about to excuse himself when he sees a red basket. "Are you... doing my clothes too?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She's speechless at first, like she's scared to say something. She tucks some hair behind her ear. "Um, it’s just... I thought it would be — easier,” she stammers. “To just wash it all at once. Save some time and, uh, energy.” She winces. "Don't worry, I'm separating white and colored clothes. And I'm careful with some of your, er, cashmere and, um, poplin shirts." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiles at her adorableness. "You don't have to do that,” he tells her. “I could do it tomorrow." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's fine,” she assures him. “Need more clothes anyway so I use yours to just... fill the machine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This girl is really something, alright. She always knows what to say.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, I could help—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No!" she argues, and realises how harsh she sounds (from the way her expression shifts and the flush of her cheeks). She clears her throat. "You just got home. I can do this. I promise." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He feels really guilty, but he's too tired to fight. "Okay. I'll be right upstairs if you... need me." Need him? For what? Fuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she nods, he slowly walks upstairs towards his room. Probably gonna touch himself. What a disgusting pig he is, touching himself thinking about the first hot woman he sees. Sure, he tried a couple of one-night stands but it's difficult because it's not <em> him. </em>It's never been him. He has to grow up fast since he's a young dad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His friends keep setting him up with someone. He has gone out on a couple of dates but... it’s tough. Now that he's a father, he's not looking for hookups anymore. He wants to settle down so if he can't see a future with the women he goes out with, he'll bid goodbye and never call them again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So now Zorri is done setting him up. Poe, though, he's ready to be his wingman at the bar, but Ben never has the mood for it. He doesn't have the game anymore and he's too rusty to flirt with women, although Poe insists that there's some charm in his cluelessness there. Hux always thinks there must be something wrong with him. approaching forties but never settles down yet already has a son. Ben keeps making excuses. Busy, not feeling it, shit like that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To distract himself from feeling lonely, Ben has been drowning himself with work, work, work. It is a good distraction. Besides, it's pretty easy since he isn't interested in anyone much. Call him picky, but just because he sees someone hot, doesn't mean that he wants to bang her. No future, no second date. Now he just sounds like women are just objects made to serve him. Or... made for him to serve. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, until Rey today. There is something about her that makes him want to lock her in his room and never let him get out of his bed. Those wide eyes, her kissable lips, her innocence, the lust in her eyes, and her fucking ass. And so off-limits. She's like the forbidden apple. How could someone be so innocent yet so — he racks his brain for an appropriate word — <em> sexual?  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>How could anyone, even Jesse, not be attracted to her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But also… good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t know how he’ll react around her if she turns out to be his son’s future wife. Ha which makes her his daughter-in-law. Ben grimaces at the thought. Maybe Jesse <em> should </em> date her so he could get her out of his mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben quickly closes his bedroom door and locks it, before he gets in his bed. He's not even bothered to change into a more comfortable sleepwear. A groan escapes his lips as he cups his bulge, fighting the urge to stroke it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It has been way too long since he has been with anyone and his cock is stretching the seams of his pants right now. He squeezes it, convincing himself that this is a normal reaction from seeing a hot girl. That he won’t act on his feelings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that comforting thought, he unzips his pants and lets his cock spring free from his brief before he strokes himself, closing his eyes to conjure up something to turn him on. He tries and tries to think of something else. Grabbing his phone, he searches for any porn site like any self deprecating person does. Using one hand, he types the search bar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Brown hair. Freckles. Ass.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are some… <em> interesting </em> results. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But they’re not her. Shit, he never really had a specific type but maybe it’s her. All along, she’s his type. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She still pops up in his head even as he grasps his phone — her pair of beautiful eyes that change from brown to green to golden to green again. Her hands must be smaller than his, but his hands will have to do for now. He imagines her raspy voice, her English accent as she chants out his name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mind wanders to her freckles, thinking about the possibility of those freckles scattering her tits. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck, it has been ages since he does this. He's tired and he's horny. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sees those freckles on her ass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His phone with the porn site on the screen is long forgotten as he places it on his nightstand, just closing his eyes while he imagines her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After sometime, he doesn't just hear his name on her tongue anymore. Ben finds himself imagining the word <em> Daddy </em> rolling out of her tongue as he fucks her hard. Does she prefer rough sex or more gentle? Ben doesn't care. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'll give it all to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he comes, he imagines painting her round ass with his cum, all over her cute freckles. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have to tell y’all that Ben jerks off a lot throughout this whole fic he’s a single dad who hasn’t gotten any action in ages ok pls forgive him</p>
<p>drop some love in the comment section so i feel more motivated to post the next chapter soon&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Get A Grip, Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em> "So, what time would my curfew be?" </em>
</p><p>  <em>"Midnight." </em></p><p>  <em>"Midnight?" Jesse almost screams. "Dad, I'm not a kid anymore. I can legally drive now, you know!” </em></p><p>  <em>"But do you have your car right now?” Ben retorts while he watches Die Hard. “Isn’t your car still at the repairman’s?” </em></p><p>  <em> Jesse rolls his eyes. "Touché." </em></p><p>  <em>"Also, I'm driving you." </em></p><p>  <em>"Dad!" </em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>cw: vomit, non consent kiss </strong>(the second part of the fic)</p><p>originally this was divided into two parts but i decided to put these two chapters into one, hence why it’s <em>pretty</em> long. </p><p>also the moodboard below is why picsart needs to be taken away from me i’m out of control. but rey also just happens to wear that short skirt and Daisy did this for me 🤪</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>REY</strong> </p><p>When she wakes up, Jesse is still snoring next to her. His mouth is ajar and drool is dripping out the corner of his mouth. His eyes are sort of opened, only showing the sclera part of his eyes. Her legs are tangled on his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Shit, she only had <em> three </em> hours of sleep. She could barely sleep last night, not when Ben Solo sucked her fucking finger. Jesus. </p><p> </p><p>She gets up from the bed and grabs her white t-shirt and joggers. It’s seven in the morning, she still has the time to make breakfast for these guys as a way to thank them. </p><p> </p><p>Right. <em> Guys. </em> She almost forgot Ben is also home as she walks to the bathroom with her clean clothes and toiletries to brush her teeth and change her clothes. </p><p> </p><p>She wants to look as presentable as possible in front of him, for the sake of politeness, not for any other reasons. Somewhere deep inside, she wants to put on a bit of makeup, maybe just a bit of concealer and lipstick to look more alive. But that might have been too much, so she just goes for tinted lip balm. She brushes her hair a little with her fingers and adds some volume by flipping her hair to the side. </p><p> </p><p>Why is she making so much effort to make breakfast? </p><p> </p><p>Maybe just <em> one </em> more effort, she thinks, as she spritzes body mist in her hair, on her neck, in the crook of her elbow, and on her thighs. Because... <em> reasons.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Maybe Ben is still asleep. He went to bed pretty late last night (so did she). She should just calm down and go downstairs to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>So she does. </p><p> </p><p>What she doesn't expect is that there's Ben, cooking breakfast while wearing an unbuttoned plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and white tee underneath. </p><p> </p><p>Rey's mouth starts watering. And it isn't because of the food. She watches as his biceps sort of flex under the sleeves when he flips the pancake. His hair falls down his forehead as he concentrates. </p><p> </p><p>Wow, he's... so beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>She could see the shape of his pecs and abs under that tight fitting shirt. She doesn't even realise that she's standing on the threshold and leaning her side on the kitchen's partition wall as she keeps staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>When he looks up, Rey can feel her knees turn to jelly as she looks away. She quickly stables herself and tries to keep it cool, keeping it casual, as if she wasn't just caught staring at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning," she says breathily. </p><p> </p><p>He smiles at her. "Morning, Rey. You're up early. My son still hasn't woken up?" </p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head, walking towards the refrigerator. He's... so much larger than this double doored refrigerator. How.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope,” she answers. “He's completely knocked out. And he was the one who slept hours earlier than me." She laughs to herself. "That idiot." She opens the refrigerator and realises that she just called someone's son an idiot. "I mean, not that he's stupid—" Although he <em> is. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Ben just laughs. Wow, she likes the way he laughs. Almost rumbling and warm. </p><p> </p><p>She takes out an orange juice before closing the refrigerator. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I know what you mean," he says, walking to the dining table with the pan in his hand and putting the pancakes on the plate. "Come and sit. I also made coffee. Hope you don't mind it—it’s <em>really</em> black, actually." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I <em> love </em> black coffee,” she rambles. “I can't live without it. Jesse always hates it when I put way too much coffee in the coffee machine." How many times should she mention the word <em> coffee </em> until it sounds way too much? </p><p> </p><p>Rey notices he had also already prepared glasses and the funny mugs for both juice and coffee so she doesn't have to get the glasses herself. She places the juice on the table before she takes while he walks to the sink to wash the pan. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you need any more help?" she asks. </p><p> </p><p>"I've got it covered," he says. "You're my guest, you should just relax." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I feel a bit guilty," she says, biting her lip. She decides to wait for him before she starts helping herself. Those pancakes look thick and fluffy. "I'll be here the whole summer, so..." </p><p> </p><p>"You're always welcome here, like I said so." Rey watches as he wipes his hands using the kitchen cloth before he joins her at the dining table, taking a seat right across her.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly looks back on her plate. His presence itself makes her jittery. He's just so... broad and really… big. </p><p> </p><p>"I feel the same as you about the coffee,” he says. “I get so tense and moody without a shot of espresso. You don't want to see me in that state." </p><p> </p><p>Would love to see that, if she’s being honest.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you had some already?" she asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Not yet," he answers her question.  </p><p> </p><p>She smiles as she grabs two pancakes for herself. "Well, I think you're still fine."</p><p> </p><p>When she reaches for the maple syrup, he also does at the same time, so their hands accidentally graze each other... again. She quickly pulls away when she feels that <em> jolt, </em> the same thing happened last night. Is she living in a fucking romcom? </p><p> </p><p>While her face feels like it's on fire, he's just quick to brush it off as he lets her take the syrup first.</p><p> </p><p>So calm and collected. She's swooning.</p><p> </p><p>She hands the syrup to him. </p><p> </p><p>His hands look so massive as he holds the syrup with grace. Fuck. "Did you sleep well last night? You know, with Jesse's snoring." </p><p> </p><p>"I did sleep well, thank you," she replies quietly. "I was tired so I didn't really mind his snoring." </p><p> </p><p>Ben just smiles at that. Although, almost too forcefully. “Yet you’re awake too early. What time did you go to bed anyway? Thank you, by the way, for doing the laundry. You didn’t have to.” </p><p> </p><p>She waves her hand dismissively. “Like... four? In the morning? The laundry is nothing. You let me stay here, it’s the littlest I could do.”</p><p> </p><p>He seems surprised by her answer. Well, she’s used to sleeping around that time anyway. </p><p> </p><p>"If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you do?" she asks, cocking her head to the side. </p><p> </p><p>"For a living?" he asks, taken aback like it's weird that she's asking. She nods. "Well, I'm an auditor. So I travel a lot to check out the warehouses and all that to detect some risks. Pretty boring."</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds interesting. Bet companies fear you." </p><p> </p><p>"They already do without me being an auditor," he jokes with a grin. She just lets out a laugh. "How about you? Are you also doing law like Jesse?"</p><p> </p><p>"I actually majored in aeronautics."</p><p> </p><p>His brows perk up. "Oh, you're going to be a pilot?" </p><p> </p><p>"I hope so," she says with a sigh. "Right now I just need to actually <em>fly</em> helicopters in order to gain experiences." </p><p> </p><p>His mouth tugs a little. "It’s a lot of work."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. But it would be amazing, wouldn’t it?" she says after swallowing her food. "To just be able to fly. I won't just be at one place. Now <em> that's </em> the dream." </p><p> </p><p>His face radiates into a big smile, shaking his head. "That does sound nice." </p><p> </p><p>"Your dad is a pilot too, right?" she asks.</p><p> </p><p>His shoulders tense before he nods. </p><p> </p><p>"It's crazy that in a world consisting of seven million people, my best friend turns out to be the grandson of a pilot."</p><p> </p><p>His jaw slacks as he nods. She's not sure why he stiffens. "Guess so." </p><p> </p><p>"Did he ever bring you in his helicopter or teach you how to fly it?” she gushes. “I can't believe you guys own a <em> helicopter." </em> </p><p> </p><p>She jumps when he drops his fork and knife all of the sudden, picking up his The Beatles mug and gulping his coffee. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay, Mr. Solo?" she asks softly, hoping she hasn't touched a nerve. It takes her a full minute when she finally recalls Jesse telling her about the estranged relationship between his dad and his granddad. "Oh god. I'm sorry. I..." </p><p> </p><p>She's so caught up with her excitement about Han Solo and his fucking helicopters that she fucking forgot. Jesse has only mentioned his dad and grandfather fighting once or twice all through their friendship but those few times, it’s obvious they have a complicated relationship. </p><p> </p><p>"You have nothing to apologise for," he assures her. "Also, it's <em> Ben." </em>He sounds so stern when he asks her to call him that. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry... Ben." The name rolls off her tongue seamlessly. That name means a lot to her so saying it out loud feels weird but overall nice. </p><p> </p><p>Is he going to kick her out for bringing up his dad? She's getting paranoid about nothing at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he's trying to lighten up the mood when he says, "It's just Mr. Solo makes me sound old."</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe it reminds him of his dad. But she’s probably just playing detective here. "You're not that old," she remarks. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm approaching forty," he says, amused. </p><p> </p><p>"Forty is not old." Then she freezes, her heart stops beating for a moment. It's just... her tone sounds off when those words come out of her mouth. Like she’s in <em> awe. </em> "It's the... prime age." Yep, that does not make it any better. She stammers, thinking she should just bolt now. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, sounds like a little kid. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, truer words have never been spoken," Ben simply replies, watching her. It feels like his gaze leaves a burning hole so she averts it, her appetite long gone. </p><p> </p><p>Well, she has <em> some </em> appetite, for something other than food. </p><p> </p><p>Rey drinks her coffee hurriedly. There's still a bit more left and she tries to finish her pancake, not wanting to offend him. He made all this. </p><p> </p><p>They continue eating in silence and she still feels his gaze on her. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as she's done, she takes her plate and cup to the sink, washing her dishes. Ben is also done shortly after her and stands behind her. She gestures him to put the dish in the sink and let her wash. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to do that," he says. </p><p> </p><p>"It’s fine," she tells him.</p><p> </p><p>He hesitates a little before he hands the dish to her from behind her. his body is so close to her now. She sucks a deep breath but just takes the dish steadily, keeping her head up. Then he appears next to her. </p><p> </p><p>After she's done with one dish, Ben takes it from her to wipe it. Not sure why, but it feels so intimate to her, this whole system. So... domestic. While she washes the silverware, he starts keeping all the plates and the pan, wiping the counter.</p><p> </p><p>At the last dish, she turns off the tap and hands the silverware right in his palm, turning her body until she faces him. He takes them from her, closing his hand around hers. As dramatic as this sounds, their eyes meet and her breath hitches.  </p><p> </p><p>At this proximity, she realises just how tall he is — a head taller than her. She knows her height is only slightly above average for a woman and it's rare for her to be forced to look up, men included. He's one of the few men. </p><p> </p><p>Her pride is blaming her bare feet. If she wears heels... maybe she could reach his mouth. <em>Maybe</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles a little to see his left ear poking out. She rarely sees his ears thanks to his hair. Her eyes roam over every beauty mark on his pale face shamelessly, then up and down his nose, before they shift to his plush lips. </p><p> </p><p>Her tongue absentmindedly swipes over her lips.</p><p> </p><p>He's also watching her. Not moving. His breath sounds unsteady. There's something about him that feels way too familiar before she thinks that it's just loneliness. He probably only wants her because he's... desperate. As in, he has a hard time finding women with him working all the time (according to Jesse) and being a dad. And she just <em>happens</em> to be here. </p><p> </p><p>Well, it's the weekend. He could just go to the bar later and fuck someone somewhere else. Possibly their house because she and Jesse are here.</p><p> </p><p>Yet they inch closer, her eyes are already closed, and... </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Goooood morning!</em>" </p><p> </p><p>Rey almost jumps and quickly draws apart from Ben, running her fingers through her hair. Well, she definitely feels like killing Jesse right now, but he lets her stay at his house so she should probably be a lot nicer. Besides, what kind of friend is she to want to fuck his dad? Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>"Thought you're dead. You were out for twelve hours. That was <em> my </em> plan." </p><p> </p><p>Jesse grins at Rey. It doesn't seem like he detects any weird shit going around. She should seriously stay away from Ben. She couldn't risk her friendship with Jesse. "It was a <em> good </em> sleep." The tone insinuates that he had a dirty dream. Then he sniffs deeply. "Something smells hella nice in here." </p><p> </p><p>"I made pancakes and pretty sure they're cooled down now," says Ben, keeping the utensils he had just wiped. "You're about to eat shitty pancakes, boy." </p><p> </p><p>"Pancakes are pancakes," Jesse replies, walking over to the dining table. "Sweet." He takes a seat and instantly dives in. </p><p> </p><p>What a kid. Rey shakes her head at him, making sure he sees the judgement in her eyes. He sticks his tongue out at her. Rey and Ben look at each other with amusement. Then she remembers their "moment". So she turns away and walks over to Jesse, sitting across him. Ben waddles to the living room behind Jesse and turns on the TV. He looks good on the couch too, fuck. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, wanna hit some clubs tonight?" Jesse asks, his back facing his dad. Which means that he doesn't notice Ben looking at her like that from the couch. Does she look flushed right now?</p><p> </p><p>If she had a choice, she wouldn’t want to hit the clubs. She wants to just sit somewhere nice where they could talk and catch up. Like the coffee shop. Or Maz’s Diner.  </p><p> </p><p>Rey looks over at Ben, tapping the floor with her toe nervously. Why is he looking at her like that? Like he's scrutinising her? It doesn't help her that she's deeply flipped out for him. Does he mind that his son is going to hit the club? Either he doesn't care or he doesn't have a house rule since Jesse is already twenty one.</p><p> </p><p>"If your dad allows, sure," she says hoarsely before she sips the coffee. "And where?"</p><p> </p><p>"Out of town, of course," he says with a grin. "Dad's totally fine, right?" </p><p> </p><p>"With curfews," says Ben sternly, looking back at the TV and leaning on the couch with his legs parted widely.  </p><p> </p><p>"But I don't usually have a curfew," Jesse replies, frowning. "And I'm an adult now, dad." </p><p> </p><p>"Now you have," Ben simply says with that smug face. "My house, my rules." </p><p> </p><p>Rey keeps her mouth shut to avoid laughing but looking at Jesse's confused face makes her splutter a bit. "I can take care of him, Ben," Rey teases. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you let her call you Ben now, huh?" Jesse asks his dad almost accusingly, cocking his brows. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, come on, I sound more like a Ben than a Mr. Solo, kiddo," Ben says, almost too defensively. "I trust you, Rey, but he can be very, very wild, it'll be hard for the situation to be under control." </p><p> </p><p>Rey just shrugs. "He kind of has a point," she says to Jesse. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course you would agree with him—" </p><p> </p><p>Rey quickly kicks Jesse's shin under the table, making him choke on his pancake. Her palm went to her mouth. "Sorry," she whispers, grinning a bit. </p><p> </p><p>He just glowers at her, downing his orange juice. "So, what time would my curfew be?" </p><p> </p><p>"Midnight." </p><p> </p><p>"Midnight?" Jesse almost screams. "Dad, I'm not a kid anymore. I can legally drive now, you know!” </p><p> </p><p>"But do you have your car right now?” Ben retorts while he watches <em> Die Hard</em>. “Isn’t your car still at the repairman’s?” </p><p> </p><p>Jesse rolls his eyes. "Touché." </p><p> </p><p>"Also, I'm driving you." </p><p> </p><p>"Dad!" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm joking, I'm joking!" Ben says with a laugh. "But who's going to be the designated driver?" </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe he should be our designated driver," Rey whispers to Jesse. "It's hard to find Uber here and we both want to be drunk." </p><p> </p><p>Jesse's frown becomes deeper. "I feel like I'm sixteen again." </p><p> </p><p>"But we'll still have a wild night," she says elatedly. "Wilder than when we were sixteen. I'll call up Rose, Jess, Finn, and Kaydel. Come on." She hasn't seen them in a long time and she's excited for her first night coming back here. </p><p> </p><p>Finally Jesse lets out a sigh. "Fine." He angrily bites his pancake. "Dad, you could drive us." </p><p> </p><p>Rey catches a glimpse of Ben. He's smiling a bit. Almost satisfyingly. She narrows her eyes at him while Jesse pays attention to his food, causing Ben to smirk. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Both Jesse and Rey decide to sit together at the backseat while Ben is driving, like he's their chauffeur. That sparks some dirty thoughts in Rey's mind when she thinks about that video where that actress with, uh, <em> great </em> tits from Mad Men gets fucked by her chauffeur on the way to her wedding. </p><p> </p><p>Rey immediately crosses her legs together, shuddering. </p><p> </p><p>While Jesse is playing his game on his phone, Rey's eyes flicker to the rear mirror where she catches Ben's eyes on her. She thinks she looks kind of good today in her leather mini skirt and mesh top where the outline of her bralette is obvious. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes are unreadable and that causes her to not sit well in her seat. She notices he's holding his steering wheel way too tight, judging from how white his knuckles are. Well, then. </p><p> </p><p>There's something so attractive about a man driving. Maybe it's the concentration on their face, or the way their biceps flex, or how they really look like they're in control. Nothing more attractive than a man who is in control. Her toes curl in nervousness and anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>She might have been overthinking about this because Ben Solo is a sophisticated, older man that won't pine for a girl like her, not to mention his <em> son's </em> best friend. She must be an idiot to think this could be something more. </p><p> </p><p>After about forty five minutes (or from Rey's way of calculating, nine songs and a couple of commercials later), they finally arrive at Cantina Club. It isn't much of a fancy club, but this would do. As long as there’s booze and dancing involved, she isn't really picky. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse locks his phone and puts it in his pocket. "Ready to party, Kenobi?" he asks with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>"I've got my grooves ready," she says and instantly cringes at how weird it sounds. Jesse snorts before he exits first. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I see Jessika!" Then he quickly strides towards Jessika, leaving Rey in the car.</p><p> </p><p>Rey rolls her eyes. Jesse always knows how to take care of her and never really leaves her alone, unless Jessika or Finn is involved because they’re both fucking hot. Although, Finn is unfortunately like a brother to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Ben," she says, before she reaches Ben's broad shoulder and squeezes it from the backseat. </p><p> </p><p>Well, what do we have here? It feels rock hard. She could have sworn she hears him suck a shaky breath. She quickly retrieves her hand. </p><p> </p><p>Ben smiles as he turns his head. As soon as he does, the distance between them is so small, she can smell his aftershave and his mint breath. "Call me when you want me to pick up. But midnight's the latest, alright?" </p><p> </p><p>"Is one hour a bit later too much to ask? One or one thirty?" she asks and she almost frowns at how breathy and soft she sounds. Her chin rests on the shoulder of the seat where she can see his beauty marks on his neck under the lamppost light. </p><p> </p><p>"One. No later than one," he finally says, almost too sternly. </p><p> </p><p>When he sounds all demanding like that, Rey can’t help but think how <em> 'Daddy-like' </em> he sounds. How <em> Alpha </em> he sounds. It’s hella attractive. "Good enough for me," she chirps. "I'll see you later, Da—uh, Ben." She quickly slides out of the car, slamming the door shut. </p><p> </p><p>That was fucking close. She doesn’t look back as she rushes to her friends, hugging Jessika and Finn. When she starts hugging Jessika, she instantly kisses her cheek, like she always does. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, guys,” she chirps. “Where's Kaydel and Rose?" </p><p> </p><p>"Rose is running a bit late because she has some work to do," Finn explains. "Kaydel's almost here." Then his brows perk up as he nods over Rey’s shoulder. "There she is." </p><p> </p><p>Kaydel comes out wearing her usual space buns. She’s wearing white long sleeved dress that reaches above her knees. She waves at Rey and others as soon as she catches a sight of them, almost running to them. </p><p> </p><p>Well, the last time they met was during high school graduation. The only ones that meet almost everyday post high school is Rey and Jesse, or Finn and Rose. Kaydel and Jessika are the ones that rarely have the time to meet the rest. </p><p> </p><p>They all enter the club while Jessika has her arms around Rey. Reminds her the time they had summer fling during senior year in high school. The only one who managed to get Ben out of her mind. But that was it, just a <em> fling. </em> The moment school had begun, they acted normal around each other again as friends and stopped hooking up. Neither of them wanted relationships and both of them valued their friendship too much. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, after finding out Jesse had a bit of a crush on her, she backed off. Two Jess's together sounds fucking adorable. It’s like when Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner dated. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna get us drinks," Finn says. "Who wants to tag along?" </p><p> </p><p>"Me," Jesse replies almost instantly. Rey looks at him and snickers at him, stifling her laughter. He secretly pinches her rib when no one is looking and Rey lets out a big laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'll come along too," Kaydel chimes. "What do you guys want?" she asks, turning to Rey and Jessika. </p><p> </p><p>"Sprite and vodka for me," says Rey. </p><p> </p><p>"Gin and tonic with olive," says Jessika. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the group leaves them, Jessika looks at Rey. Ah, Jessika. The red dress with deep v-line looks so good on her. Even though Rey is five foot seven, which is considered pretty tall, compared to five foot ten Jessika, she feels like a midget. </p><p> </p><p>"So, how's it going with you, Rey?" asks Jessika, her red lips curl into a friendly smile. "How bad is it having to be under the same roof with Jesse's dad?" </p><p> </p><p>Rey groans. She almost forgot that time she went for a sleepover at Rose's house where only girls were involved, her drunk ass accidentally slipped up how he wanted Ben to spank her over and over. </p><p> </p><p>She knows she can trust her friends when no one outside the party knows about it. Except maybe Jesse, but she just passes it as a joke. </p><p> </p><p>"Pretty fucking bad when I want to jump him all the time," Rey sighs.  "But I won't act on it. Come on, it's Jesse we're talking here. He'll be crushed. You know we've been inseparable." </p><p> </p><p>"You're right," Jessika concedes. "But, just one taste wouldn't hurt, right?" She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. </p><p> </p><p>Rey huffs and drops her head on Jessika's shoulder. "Thought this crush would go away now that I've sort of grown up." </p><p> </p><p>Jessika laughs a bit. "The older you get, the more attractive you'll think of him. They're pretty great, the older they are, I mean. I had an accidental hookup with one of my professors." </p><p> </p><p>Rey instantly straightens up. "What?" </p><p> </p><p>"Just once," she says quickly, using her pointing finger to gesture the number. "We were alone. She was drinking her whiskey when I came into her office. She had this <em> Stacy's Mom </em> vibe about her." </p><p> </p><p>"Jessika!" Rey chides. "But, damn." </p><p> </p><p>"You say one word about this and I'll tell Mr. Solo about your secret sex toys you hide in your shoeboxes." </p><p> </p><p>Rey slaps Jessika's arm, but she knows Jessika won’t do that. That is just way too cruel. "Lips are sealed." </p><p> </p><p>"Good," she says with a smirk. “So how are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jessika starts talking about what Harvard is like while Rey listens intently, laughing at her story about secret sorority clubs that are going on. Because of how utterly wild that sounds. </p><p> </p><p>The gang comes back and Finn hands Rey her drink while Jesse hands Jessika her drink. "Cheers," says Finn with a mischievous glint in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you gonna wait for Rose?" Rey teases. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, yeah, I forgot," he says, his face reddening. </p><p> </p><p>"Here I am, here I am!" Rey hears a sweet voice and she turns around to see Rose walking towards them, looking extra tiny around tall people. Rey has never seen anyone more adorable. </p><p> </p><p>Kaydel hands Rose her mojito to which Rose quickly lifts the glass up, screaming <em> 'Woo </em>!' </p><p> </p><p><em> Fucking adorable, </em> Rey thinks. </p><p> </p><p>"Cheers, my people," says Rose with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Cheers," the rest echoes in unison before they all down their drinks simultaneously. </p><p> </p><p>“Come and dance,” Jessika urges, taking Rey’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming too!” Jesse says, downing his drink down his throat. </p><p> </p><p>The club is playing a song that is probably already popular on TikTok. She doesn’t use the app but she has seen enough videos to know what’s up. </p><p> </p><p>Jessika is sandwiched between Jesse and Rey as they dance in the crowded room. It doesn’t feel like anything has changed, honestly. </p><p> </p><p>A pair of hands come in contact with her and she immediately flinches. “Hey.” </p><p> </p><p>She turns and faces a tall man that looks around her age. He’s cute. But she’s not in the mood. “Hi,” she says and retreats from him so he can release her. </p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the dance floor, she’s not sure what’s the rule here. Once someone is dancing with you, you just go along with it, right? But she’s really uncomfortable and all she wants is to catch up with her friends. </p><p> </p><p>Shouldn’t have gone to a club. She would rather stay at home and curl on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Never seen you around,” he says. </p><p> </p><p>She glances at her two friends but they’re long gone now, just dancing with each other. “Yeah,” she simply mutters. </p><p> </p><p>He chuckles. “Hey, don’t worry, I’m friends with young Solo there. We play basketball together. You’re staying with him?” </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, she doesn’t want to confirm or deny. She’s not comfortable with people knowing where she lives. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m not gonna stalk you or anything.” He even laughs. “Jesse’s dad is too scary.” </p><p> </p><p>But she’s not Jesse’s dad’s concern, isn’t she? </p><p> </p><p><em> Ben </em> , she has to remind herself. She calls him <em> Ben </em> now. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna be okay, living with two men like that?” he asks. </p><p> </p><p>She really hates how men try to play the knight role for their own selfish needs. “Yeah. Look, I just want to dance with my friends. Is it okay if you… back off?</p><p> </p><p>He seems surprised by that, staring at her while his mouth makes an <em> o </em> shape. “Right. Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>See? She can very well take care of herself. Or maybe she’s just lucky that this guy is not… <em> that </em> awful. </p><p> </p><p>“What were you doing with Tanner?” Jesse asks accusingly when she goes back to him. </p><p> </p><p>His name is Tanner? That’s an asshole name. “I think he thought I was dancing alone.” </p><p> </p><p>Jesse just seems amused at her instead of catching her hint that he has left her alone too long. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not like she relies on him. It’s more than she hasn’t seen him in ages and all she wants is to only hang out with him and the rest instead of having to be around these sleazy men. </p><p> </p><p>By midnight, he’s already so drunk, his words are so incoherent since all he does is slurring. Rey has been dancing with a couple of people but she still feels obligated to be the designated friend by watching over them. So after one dance with each person, she excuses herself. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, it isn’t like she’s interested in anyone here. Ben has ruined her for other men. She thinks about him, his handsome face, his fucking large hands, his large arms, his rideable thighs, his glorious hair, his deep voice that always send chills inside her and causes her cunt to basically drench, and that fucking mouth — Rey has a couple of ideas on where she wants those plush lips to be at. </p><p> </p><p>Plus… she guesses she <em> wants </em> to be taken care of. And he’s the only one who can do that. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be taken care of, right? </p><p> </p><p>She still has a semblance of control over herself because she knows her best friend is a whore when he’s drunk and right now he has gotten very handsy with Jessika. And Finn.</p><p> </p><p>Finn doesn’t mind though.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesse. Honey. Stop.” </p><p> </p><p>Jesse pouts at her, resting his head on Finn’s shoulder. “But Finn is so <em> warm </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, guys, I'm afraid I have to go," says Kaydel, pouting and losing balance. </p><p> </p><p>"But <em> why?” </em>Rey wails. </p><p> </p><p>"I still got work tomorrow," she cries out. </p><p> </p><p>Rey immediately hugs Kaydel. "I <em> wuv </em> you." This is how she is after only, er, five shots. </p><p> </p><p>Kaydel laughs. "I wuv you too." Then she hugs the rest and by the time she gets to Jesse, Rey has to pull him from her because of his wild hands. </p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, Rey watches as some men try to touch Jessika on some inappropriate areas. One man even asks her if she wants to come home with him. "Yeah, no, bud," Rey quickly interjects. "She's with me." </p><p> </p><p>"And me!" Jesse insinuates and gags. “Fuck, I want to throw up.” </p><p> </p><p>The man scrunches his nose up. </p><p> </p><p>“Back. Off,” she says, glowering at him. He seems sleazy and Jessika is always so handsy when she’s drunk. </p><p> </p><p>Jessika groans when the man leaves. "But he was cute," she whines, drawling the <em> cute </em>part.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll thank me later, woman," Rey chastises. Even though her vision is starting to swirl like the whole place is a kaleidoscope, her brain is still thinking... not so clearly, but still sort of functioning. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Jessika huffs out. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I'm gonna have to take you home now," says Rey, pulling out her phone and opening the Lyft app. She isn’t <em> that </em> worried because Jess lives pretty close to the bar. "Guys, I'm gonna accompany this lady to her Lyft driver and make sure the driver drops her off safely," she says to her friends. She turns to Jessika. "I've got you on my Find Friends, okay? You'll be safe, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Jessika nods, blinking a couple of times like she’s sleepy. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesse, please don’t go anywhere,” Rey orders. “Stay here, okay. Or I swear to god.” She looks at Rose and Finn with pleading eyes, asking them to watch Jesse. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse pouts. </p><p> </p><p>Rey puts her arm around Jessika’s waist, leading her outside the bar while keying in her address in the app. She breathes out a sigh of relief to see it’s a female driver, though it could still be dangerous. So she makes sure the app sends location to her phone and will send notification if she gets home safely. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they exit, Jessika pushes Rey on the wall and dips her head down to kiss her, catching Rey off guard. </p><p> </p><p>Ugh, should have let Jesse walk her. But Jesse is also pretty handsy and Rey is more… dependable right now. This is her role every time she goes out and gets drunk with her friends.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss is nice, but Jessika is drunk and Rey is over her. Slowly, she tears her lips from her ex girlfriend’s, holding Jessika's cheeks with both of her hands. "Okay, lady, you're way too drunk now,” she chides. “Let’s get you home, sweetie.” </p><p> </p><p>"I think I want to throw up," Jessika whines.</p><p> </p><p>In a rush, Rey drags her back inside to the ladies' room and lets Jess empty herself out in the toilet while Rey holds her hair. Jess puts her forehead on the toilet after she flushes it. This is usually her role whenever she goes out with her friends. </p><p> </p><p>Taking care of her drunk friends. </p><p> </p><p>"Feeling better now?" Rey asks softly, running her friends through Jess’ hair. </p><p> </p><p>Jess nods curtly, sighing. "Thank you,” she rasps. “And I'm sorry." </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," she says with a smile. "Come on. Your driver's here." </p><p> </p><p>After making sure the driver is going to bring Jessika straight home safely and even throws some threats, Rey walks back in the bar, checking both the Lift app and the Find Friends to keep herself updated on her location.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, I think we're gonna head off as well," says Rose. "This weakass dude is basically napping at the bar." </p><p> </p><p>”I’m going to miss you," Rey wails, wrapping her arms around Rose and placing her cheek on Rose's head. </p><p> </p><p>"Even when you’re drunk, you’re still responsible for some reason," Rose chortles. "You're stuck with Jesse now, I'm sorry." </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Jesse cries out. </p><p> </p><p>Rey pulls away to hug Finn. "Bye, guys." </p><p> </p><p>The two of them wave their hands to Rey before they walk out of the bar, arm in arm. Rey checks her phone again. Jessika has already arrived at her home. She calls Jess' apartment. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" It’s Jessika’s roommate. She always pulls an all nighter.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, is Jess home already?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yep. Had to drag her ass but she's here." </p><p> </p><p>Rey breathes out a sigh of relief and hangs up. "Okay, buddy," she says to Jesse. "It's just us now. We gotta leave." </p><p> </p><p>Jesse nods in agreement, sighing. "I haven't partied this hard in a long time." </p><p> </p><p>She looks at her phone again and searches for Ben's contact number that she got from Jesse, saving the number as just <b>Jesse's Daddy-o.</b> That still sounds pretty wrong. She keeps in her mind to change the name later. While she has his number for years (just in case something happens to Jesse), this is the first time she gets to use it.</p><p> </p><p>Ben answers her after three rings, his voice low and muffled and she can hear rustling sounds. "Hello?" he grunts. A big turn on to her and her toes instantly curl while she closes her legs together.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a big gulp, she finally finds deep inside her to start talking. "Uh, hi... Ben." She clears her throat when her voice starts breaking by mentioning his name. It’s just that hearing him through the phone sounds somewhat more intimate. What is up with her drunk ass tonight? <em> Get a grip, woman </em>, she chides to herself. "This is Rey. We're ready to go." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm already outside," he simply answers, gentler now as he clears his throat. </p><p> </p><p>"O-Oh okay." She quickly hangs up, slipping her phone back inside her purse before she puts her arm around Jesse's torso. "Come on, big guy. We're outta here."</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait, wait, Rey,” he moans, sniffling. </p><p> </p><p>She frowns. “What is it?” </p><p> </p><p>And then he hugs her — <em> very </em> tightly. “Thank you for being here.” </p><p> </p><p>Which makes her super confused. But she hugs him back, rubbing his back. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>would it be possible if i reach 100 kudos by today 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 </p><p>and i might post the next chapter very very soon because all of you have been so lovely and it motivates me to keep writing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Just A Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em> He offered to drive them because he wants to be aware where his son (and Rey) will be, he wants to be Jesse's (and Rey's) beck and call, he wants Jesse (and Rey) to be safer.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>BEN</strong>
</p><p>At first, Ben <em> did </em> think about just going home after dropping his son and Rey off. God, he still thinks about that stupid skirt hugging her ass nicely.</p><p> </p><p>But then he decides he could just go to the nearest bar in case Rey—well, in case <em> Jesse </em> needs him to pick them up in case something happens. Since he will be driving them later, he only orders one glass of beer. </p><p> </p><p>He keeps reminding himself, she’s just a kid. <em> Just a kid. </em>But that thought wouldn't shake his brain. </p><p> </p><p>Usually, he trusts his son. He doesn’t have a problem with Jesse going out without curfew as long as he never causes any trouble, or else he will be a little stricter. Jesse’s a good kid who studies well and rarely gets into fights, unless he just gets lucky not to be caught. He trusts his son to not repeat his own mistake of impregnating a woman at sixteen. Now at twenty one, Jesse is still a responsible kid and hasn’t impregnated a woman as far as Ben is concerned. </p><p> </p><p>Unlike him. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, so what <em> if </em> he’s cautious? He doesn’t want Jesse to repeat the same mistakes he did. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, he did use protection. And now? Look at him.  With a grown ass son at only thirty seven. Thankfully his son turns out to be okay. He didn’t drop him or anything when he was a baby. </p><p> </p><p>But he feels the need to be a bit more protective today. Okay, sure, Rey is a contributing factor. The thought of Rey grinding on some men at some club makes his skin crawl for <em> some </em> reason. He knows he doesn’t have the right to be possessive over her. She isn’t his. But Jesse is his, so he uses that power by giving them curfew. No way would he let any of them get reckless tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse won’t. Rey too, but he has no hope in men in this town. </p><p> </p><p>Or any men at all. </p><p> </p><p>Not even himself.</p><p> </p><p>He offered to drive them because he wants to be aware where his son (and Rey) will be, he wants to be Jesse's (and Rey's) beck and call, he wants Jesse (and Rey) to be safer. She’s right, getting a cab or Lyft is tricky around here. He doesn’t need any of them to be the designated driver. They’re kids. And he’s not sure if Lyft is safe for them either. There won’t many drivers here anyway. At least she is the sensible between the two of them, which Ben is grateful for. </p><p> </p><p>Of course he’s still worried when Rey goes out looking like that. In that mini leather skirt that makes her pretty legs look long as fuck, especially when she wears those heels. Women wearing black leather is his weakness and to see the material hugging her round ass is driving him insane. </p><p> </p><p>A dark part of him just wants to fuck her in that mini skirt. Yes, the skirt stays on. And the heels. The rest could come off. He wants her all to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Now he’s considering every single life choice he has made. Letting her stay under the same roof as him. </p><p> </p><p>After about half an hour of sitting in a bar talking to the rodeo clown looking bartender, he finally gives up and drives around the town, basically circling the club Jesse is at. He suddenly imagines Rey grinding against some dude, probably her age and not someone as old as he is. That makes his knuckles turn white as he grips the steering wheel because she can do whatever the fuck she wants. It’s none of his business.</p><p> </p><p>She’s so electric and charming and... youthful, Ben thinks glumly. </p><p> </p><p>But on the brighter side, his selfish side, he thinks that someone like Rey doesn’t deserve some washed up early twenties boys. Ben had been those boys (well, not much because he had a kid to take care of) and those boys won’t know how to treat her the way she deserves to be treated. She needs someone who knows what he’s doing, who will be able to take care of her (and yes, he is aware she could take care of herself very well but even <em> he </em> wants to be taken care of once in a while), who knows how to fuck her right—okay, too far, Ben. Too fucking far. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just a kid, just a kid, just a kid.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But he would straight up sell his soul for her to sit on his fucking face. That makes his dick twitch a little and he adjusts himself.</p><p> </p><p>He finds himself pulling up in front of the club again, lurking in the shadows when he parks his car under the tree. It sounds creepy but he swears he isn’t trying to do bad shit like... stalking? Though he is doing it right now... If Jesse spots him, he will be entitled Protective Dad of the Year and he has been maintaining the whole 'cool dad' shit for so long. He can’t just risk it now. He’s conflicted, thinking maybe he should just go home and come back here around half an hour before the time he'd promised Rey like normal people do. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck this. Ben pulls his seat to the back a little to lie down and rolls down the window a bit so he won’t be suffocated by carbon dioxide or some shit. What a nice way to die if he wants to kill himself. Not tonight, though, he promised a pretty girl he’ll be waiting for her. He turns on the radio, letting some Journey song consume his mind as he waits. He would check his phone but he doesn’t feel like playing that piece of junk. </p><p> </p><p>An idea registers his mind where if he were a cartoon, a lightbulb would appear above his head.</p><p> </p><p>He unlocks his phone and opens the Instagram app where he rarely visits. That is the only social media account he has and the only reason he had it was because he thinks maybe he should in this era, to have at least one social media account. Just one. But then the only people he follows are his son, a couple of actors he would never have thought would own an Instagram like Sylvester Stallone, some politicians he votes for and wants to see what is going on, the news accounts, and his mother (yes, even his mother has an Instagram and she pretty much has a lot of followers too, given her position as a Senator. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't <em>plan</em> on following his mom but Leia found out and <em> insisted </em> he follow her back or else. He’s always afraid of the 'or else' because this is Leia Organa Solo we’re talking about. Most of her pictures are of her dogs anyway, Artoo Ditto and his dad's dog, Chewie. Weird name she'd picked for Artoo but her dog is strange too. Always salivating. But Ben fucking adores both of them. It’s the closest he'd get to siblings. </p><p> </p><p>He taps on Jesse's profile to see that his second recent picture is of Rey from two weeks ago where she bites his cheek while Jesse makes a disgusted face. What a fucking adorable woman. Ben taps to see her username. That’s right, he knows how to operate this. Sort of. </p><p> </p><p><em> Miss you, bestie </em> @ <b>reyofsunshine</b> </p><p> </p><p>The name suits her. But when he taps on her username, he feels a tinge of disappointment to see that her account is private. Fuck. But it’s better that way. She needs to stay safe with all the stalkers around. Hell, even he’s a stalker at this moment, but he’s only checking innocently. Just… curiosity, His scowl becomes deeper when he sees something else. </p><p> </p><p>Followed by <b>jesse_solo</b> and <b>officialleiaorganasolo</b>. </p><p> </p><p>His own mother follows Rey. </p><p> </p><p>What if he just tries to log in from his mother’s account? He can definitely guess her password, it’s probably the same as her email password too. For a senator, she’s not that smart when it comes to tech. And it’s fine.</p><p> </p><p>Without a moment of hesitation, he calls his friend's phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Go for Dameron.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben grunts. </p><p> </p><p>"SOLO! What's up, buddy?" </p><p> </p><p>Ben taps his foot on the floor of his car, biting the inside of his mouth. "Poe... You're-you're not really judgy, right? I mean you're—you have a lot of opinions, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just spit it out, my man." </p><p> </p><p>Blowing out his breath, he spoke. "Okay. Um. You always want me to get laid."</p><p> </p><p>”Mmhmm.” It sounds like a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>Why is he doing this again? "Jesse has a friend."</p><p> </p><p>Poe whistles. "Okay, okay. Are we talking about a girl here? A college sophomore huh."</p><p> </p><p>"What? No, dipshit, Jesse is a fucking <em>senior</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"High school senior?"</p><p> </p><p>Ben curses out loud. "College. He's graduating soon. Where the hell have you been?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, man. Your son grows up so fast. He's like a brother to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Poe. You're older than <em> me </em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Mentally, you're ancient. Like... how old is Dumbledore again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't—” Ben grits his teeth, wondering why is he still friends with him. "Fucking pay attention, man.” </p><p> </p><p>"Jesus, dude, chill. Is she hot?"</p><p> </p><p>He gulps, gripping the steering wheel. "So fucking... beautiful. I've never seen a woman more beautiful than her. And she has a beautiful smile. Dimples and all that. When she smiles, she really uses all of her face muscles."</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, you're screwed."</p><p> </p><p>"And she's British."</p><p> </p><p>"WELL.” He can hear Poe snicker. "No wonder you'd risk it all. She's your type."</p><p> </p><p>"It sucks that Jesse found her first. On a regular day, I would ask her out."</p><p> </p><p>"Is she...? Oh god. You have a thing for your son's <em> girlfriend </em>?" his friend shrieks. </p><p> </p><p>"No!" Ben quickly barks. "Fucking hell, Poe."</p><p> </p><p>Even though they’re on the phone, Ben just knows that Poe is currently shrugging and crossing his legs in an annoying way. "Okay then, chill." </p><p> </p><p>Ben's nostrils flare aggravatingly. "What do I do?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you're calling me, it means you want to throw your whole common sense. That's the reason why. If you want a rational answer, you would have called Zorri. If you want someone to relate to your loser ass, you would have called Hux."</p><p> </p><p>Damn it, they really know him so well. "Since when did you become so smart?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm your buddy since <em> before </em> you knocked up that nun."</p><p> </p><p>Ben's cheeks burn. "Your fault. I met her at the party you invited."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't blame me for something that's already happened and is twenty years old."</p><p> </p><p>"More than twenty years old but yeah, sure. Oh god. I shouldn't be listening to you, should I?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, buddy. All I want is for you to hook up with someone. But that girl is not someone for you to just play around with. If you wanna fuck, you gotta make a commitment if you don't want to risk losing your son."</p><p> </p><p>There is a pregnant pause between them as Ben takes it all in. "Holy shit. You have become smart. You're—Zorri really rubbed it on you."</p><p> </p><p>"Gross." </p><p> </p><p>When he looks up at the club, he’s pretty sure that’s Rey that’s currently walking out of the entrance of the club. "Alright, gotta go, bud."</p><p> </p><p>Ben just hangs up and squints his eyes to see clearly. Whether his eyes are deceiving him or he’s really looking at Rey with her long legs and her sparkling smile, emerging from the club while holding another woman's waist. Probably to put the woman in a cab like a caring friend she is. She already looks a bit tipsy but could still walk normally. The woman with her however has already lost it, stumbling on her own feet whereas Rey constantly tries to keep her steady. They’re laughing about something, though Rey looks more concerned than amused. </p><p> </p><p>Then the woman sort of lunges towards Rey and pushes her on the wall before she starts kissing her. He’s just squeezing his bulge right now, fighting the urge.</p><p> </p><p>Ben isn’t sure whether he’s jealous or... <em>horny</em>. Two of the feelings mixed together feel pretty damn good. From this angle, he could see both of them, and he feels an aching in his chest to see Rey looks sort of guilty, like she’s surrendering more than actually enjoying it. She doesn’t even close her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe it’s just his wishful thinking that causes him to see something he thinks he wants to see. </p><p> </p><p>This feels private. He should stop watching. But he couldn't. It’s hard <em> not </em> to. </p><p> </p><p>The woman's hands roam around her body, making him wish that he’s the one who’s touching her. Instead of that tall woman, it’s <em> his </em> hands that are all over her body and <em> his </em> lips that are kissing her. </p><p> </p><p>(Although, preferably while he’s sober. He wants to remember every moment if he ever gets to touch her.) </p><p> </p><p>Rey finally takes a hold of the woman’s hands and puts them back on the woman's side, pulling herself away. </p><p> </p><p>Gently, she puts her hands own on the woman's cheeks apologetically. </p><p> </p><p>Either she doesn’t want it or she’s trying to respect the woman since she isn’t thinking clearly under the influence of alcohol. </p><p> </p><p>They head back inside and Ben drops his head on the steering wheel, his cock twitches again and his hands are itching to take care of it. But it won’t be appropriate. He has already done it that day and he uses the ‘tired’ excuse. But he’s not tired now. He has no excuse now. </p><p> </p><p>So he just digs his nails in his palm, trying to muster his strength but fuck this, Rey is the most exquisite thing he has ever seen. And the fact that she is so off-limits is even more arousing. He knows he doesn’t know her much, but he wants her so bad. He has never wanted someone this much. </p><p> </p><p>Why exactly does he want her? He was fine, he knew how to control himself when she kept hanging out at his house with his son. Sure, her being a literal minor made it easier not to think of her that way.</p><p> </p><p>It’s just that night in the kitchen, somehow she stirs something inside him. (Or <em> outside </em> him, the one that’s underneath his jeans, begging to come out right now.) </p><p> </p><p>Ben jolts when his phone vibrates — an unknown number. He grabs the phone and answers it gruffly.</p><p> </p><p>His heart hammers when he hears her soft voice, the girl he hasn’t left his mind these past, what, eighteen hours? He feels a pang of guilt.</p><p> </p><p> "Uh... hi, Ben,” she greets sheepishly. </p><p> </p><p>The urge inside him to reply to her with 'hi, baby' is so strong but he keeps quiet. </p><p> </p><p>"This is Rey," she says. He obviously knows it’s her because of her pretty, raspy voice. She sounds like a classy woman. "We're ready to go." </p><p> </p><p>He tries to keep his voice as normal and monotone as possible. "I'm already outside." Fuck, he sounds way too robotic. </p><p> </p><p>She stammers a bit, replying with an affirmation before she hangs up. Ben reaches for an air freshener he keeps in the glovebox and sprays his car a bit even though he already has another car freshener sticking on his AC. Just in case. He pulls up the gear and drives, pulling up right in front of the entrance of the club. </p><p> </p><p>Rey comes out of the door, her face is so flushed and her hair is a bit more disheveled and parting sideways, as she holds onto Jesse. It seems like she has to drag his ass more than walking together, so Ben quickly exits his car and scurries towards her, taking over. His son looks like he weighs a ton. Rey gives him a grateful look, seemingly relieved. What is it that makes her so beautiful when she’s drunk? </p><p> </p><p>Ben quickly looks away, focusing on forcing his son into the backseat. The motherfucker then passes out right at this fucking moment in his arms. Ben presses his lips together in a tight line, rolling his eyes. Man couldn't even handle his alcohol properly. What kind of father would he look like if his own father sees this? Ben tries to not think about his father right now. </p><p> </p><p>Rey has already opened the door for him to sort of throw Jesse inside and Jesse instantly takes the whole space, lying down sideways on the seat. Which probably means Rey has to ride shotgun. Maybe it is a good thing Jesse is so out of it. Ben silently screams <em> hallelujah </em> on the inside. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I didn't watch him properly," she says after Ben slams the door shut. She leans against the door, crossing her arms together. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, he's a grown ass man," Ben shrugs. "You came here to party, not babysitting. You don't owe any of us anything."</p><p> </p><p>"I still had to babysit him," she replies, her thumb rubbed around her lips a bit. "I still feel like I owe you. Sort of a way to pay my gratitude for letting me stay with you." </p><p> </p><p>"You know the pleasure is all mine," he says without thinking. When he hears how wrong it sounds, it’s too late because Rey is now staring at him with her eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>There is also a hint of blush there on her already rosy cheeks. He has to get his shit together and snap out of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you at least have fun?" he asks, looking over her face. Her mascara is a little smudged, her lipstick is around her mouth. Basically she looks like a hot mess, but that makes her look even sexier. </p><p> </p><p>"Hadn't partied that hard since gra—uh..." she trails off, afraid she'd say too much. </p><p> </p><p>Ben chuckles. "I don't care if my son had some drinks behind my back. As long as he's still alive and I have you to watch over him for a while. I trust you. Do you really think I believe that he was visiting your parents after graduation?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's the worst liar," she slurs, looking over at Jesse. "I don't even have parents." Then she catches a glimpse of her reflection on the window in horror. "Shit, I look like a mess." </p><p> </p><p>Ah, fuck. Ben’s heart sinks at her confession. "Fuck," he slips out. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, that sounds even more depressing than it actually is," she winces, trying to wipe off the smudged area of her lipstick but fails. If anything, she just messes it up more. "It's all nothing. I never really know them anyway. Sorry I just dropped the bomb out of nowhere." </p><p> </p><p>"Must be lonely," he says gingerly, his hand yearns to reach out to her arm. Look at him, always complaining about mummy daddy issues when there is someone out here that never even has parents. </p><p> </p><p>"N-Not anymore," she says, peeking up at him coyly with her cute panda eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He really, really, really wants to kiss her. The smudged lipstick makes her look even more kissable. God, he would devour her. </p><p> </p><p>But then she scurries off and opens the door of his car, hopping in the front seat. Ben heaves a sigh and leans his back on the car in defeat before he rushes to his side and climbs in his car. He still has to adjust his seat. Hopefully she doesn’t think much about why. </p><p> </p><p>This is even harder for him, pun intended. Here, sitting beside him while her bare long legs are crossed together, looking even more enticing. If she were his, he would've landed his hand on her thigh already, maybe slipping under her skirt. </p><p> </p><p>He shifts his gaze towards the street and just taps on the steering wheel to distract himself as he gets out of the club driveway, swallowing thickly. Is he sweating? He <em>feels</em> sweaty. He almost jumps up when Rey's hand moves over to the radio, so close to him as she changes the station. </p><p> </p><p>In his defence, it has been a long time since he got laid. </p><p> </p><p>She finally stops fumbling with the radio when an unrecognised song comes on. The lyrics are... interesting. Rey hums along softly while he listens to the lyrics intently. </p><p> </p><p><em> 'Touch me there, I want you to touch me there. Make me feel like I am breathing, feel like I am human</em>.'</p><p> </p><p>Ben grits his teeth. The song isn’t bad, honestly, better than any pop song he has heard on the radio. But fuck it, seriously. If he were in a different situation he would've enjoyed the song even more. Her beautiful gentle erotic voice doesn’t help either.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'She sought death on a queen-sized bed. And he had said, darling your looks could kill. So now you're dead.'  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben's brows furrow together. What the fuck does that mean? He knows the song is sexual and this has to be the best sexual song he has ever heard. Death also means orgasm. The singer doesn’t even have to mention a body part. It is the best kind of song. He wonders what else she listens to. Ben runs his fingers through his hair, feeling his sweat dripping. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you need to adjust the AC?" He hears her asking sleepily. "You look uncomfortable. Are you hot?" Then she suddenly giggles at herself, making him smile.</p><p> </p><p>Not really. No big deal, it’s just his pants that feel seriously tight. "I'm good," he mutters out. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay turning down the temperature," she offers weakly with a grin. Her fingers travel lower to where the button is, lowering down the temperature. Won’t it be nice if he could lace their fingers together? </p><p> </p><p>Where did this craving for intimacy come from? </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," he says. "You sure you're not freezing?" </p><p> </p><p>"I never really feel cold," she slurs and he suddenly blushes when he thinks about his vision of her earlier. Funny that he’s warmer than her. "Like sometimes I even sweat during winter without wearing any coat. It's kinda weird." </p><p> </p><p>It’s not like that dream will ever happen… He nods. "You grew up in cold places?" he asks. </p><p> </p><p>"N-No, just born this way," She shrugs. "Not sure what, but never thought about why." </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you should." He steals a glimpse of her through the corner of his eye. </p><p> </p><p>She plays with her fingers as her hands are on her lap and now they’re sitting in silence again. Is she nervous? Intimidated by him? Is she uncomfortable having to sit with him without having Jesse interjecting the conversation? He wonders what is going on in her mind. He doesn’t really mind the silence with her, but her fidgeting makes the silence feel loud. </p><p> </p><p>"Ben," she begins before he’s about to say something to kill the silence. She sounds less drunk now, but still.., tipsy. </p><p> </p><p>He hums in response. </p><p> </p><p>"I know I've s-said this a lot, b-but, uh... thank you, really,” she slurs and hiccups. “F-For letting me stay at your place." </p><p> </p><p><em> You could stay forever </em> , he thinks. "Sorry it's just us guys at home." He looks at her again, almost running red. He shifts the gear level to <b>P.</b> "Seriously, Rey, you don't have to keep thanking me." </p><p> </p><p>"No, I don't mind at all," she says. "It's nice. You've been really kind to me. I... it's..." She gives up after thinking for a full minute. "It's rare to find someone so nice." </p><p> </p><p>"Haven't met a lot of people, huh?" he asks with a smile. "Don't give up on humanity yet." Which is ironic because he has definitely given up. </p><p> </p><p>Well, until Rey starts living with him.</p><p> </p><p>She lets out a small laugh wholeheartedly, her dimples deepening. The sound of her laugh gives him more understanding on what <em> 'heaven in my ears' </em> means. It really does sound like heaven in his ears. "I'll find a way to pay you back," she says determinedly. "Cook for you guys everyday, do your laundry, anything." </p><p> </p><p><em> Anything? </em> Evil thought creeps up his brain. "There's no need for that, Rey," he says with a chuckle. "You're our guest, not a maid." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but..." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm happy to help, sweetheart," he cuts her off before he stills. The word just rushes out of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Blush saturates her lovely cheeks when he nervously looks at her from peripheral view as the red light switches to green. He’s not sure if he’s either glad or upset that she’s not saying anything. Mostly glad, he thinks. Relieved. </p><p> </p><p>They continue to sit in silence. Except this time, the silence is more comforting.</p><p> </p><p>Which terrifies him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>spare...... kind thoughts? 🤲</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Clash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“If you finish a whole glass of that, you’ll be rewarded with coffee.”</p><p><em>Oh, we’re flirting now?</em> “You can’t tell me what to do,” she argues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>cw: mentions of abortion , baby , religious guilt </strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>REY</strong>
</p><p>Her head hurts like a bitch. She wants to die. Fuck, she wants to die. </p><p> </p><p>When she opens her eyes, it’s like lightning in her eyes when she sees that neither she nor Jesse closed the shade, so now the sunlight is blinding her as she speaks. Jesse, as always, is still snoring beside her so she has to suck it up and walks towards the curtain, shielding the sunlight. Her ears are ringing like… fucking satellite. </p><p> </p><p>She grabs the first shirt she could reach, not caring whether it’s hers or Jesse’s, and her pyjama shorts. She sniffles a little, wiping her nose. When she enters the bathroom, she immediately takes off her shirt that feels really uncomfortable now and brushes her teeth. She was fine yesterday, yet she still has to experience the fucking hangover. </p><p> </p><p>After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she puts on the shirt. It’s the black The Clash that she folded the other day. That she assumes it’s Jesse’s. </p><p> </p><p>There is no way this is Ben’s, right? Not when he always wears those flannels. </p><p> </p><p>Even if this is his old shirt, she knows damn well he has grown out of the shirt because there is no way he has been that big since he was… however old he was when he was obsessed with The Clash.</p><p> </p><p>The moment she wears it, it’s like her body drowns in it because of how massive it is. Maybe it’s a gift. She looks like she’s not wearing pants because of how long it is. When did Jesse become a fan of The Clash anyway? </p><p> </p><p>She exits the bathroom in the tee and her shorts, struggling to keep walking from her headache. Everything feels so fucking bright that she has to squint. </p><p> </p><p>As usual, Ben is already downstairs, reading the newspaper on a tablet — an iPad, she thinks — while drinking from the Shrek mug this time. She can see it’s the newspaper. It’s Saturday so he’s not rushing to work.</p><p> </p><p>Ben has no right looking that good in a grey plaid shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you drinking?” she asks, even though she could smell coffee.</p><p> </p><p>He looks up and stares at her momentarily, almost choking on his drink. “The same thing as that drink that I’ve made for you,” he says and takes a sip of his drink again distractedly. Staring at her chest. “But I suggest you drink water first. You look like you’re having a case of hangover.”</p><p> </p><p>She’s flushed under his gaze. Why is he looking at her like that? Her eyes turn to two glasses of water. “Is one of these mine?”</p><p> </p><p>He looks reluctant as he tears his eyes from her chest, looking at where she’s nodding at. “Ah… yeah. Yours.”</p><p> </p><p>With a smile, she grabs it and gulps it down. Wow, water has never tasted this good. “You got some Aspirins?” she asks shyly. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you would ask that so here’s Tylenol for you.” He pushes a bottle of the said pills, already prepared on the dining table. Then he grins mischievously. “If you finish a whole glass of that, you’ll be rewarded with coffee.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, we’re flirting now? </em> “You can’t tell me what to do,” she argues. “Ninety percent of my blood is coffee. I drink coffee religiously. As far as I’m concerned, coffee always cures my everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Finish your water first, Rey,” he beckons.</p><p> </p><p>Well, since he says her name like that… “Oh, wow, someone’s bossy,“ she teases, taking a bigger gulp of water. “What if I don’t? You’ll ban me from drinking coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>His honey eyes darken. She can see the gears in his head working. His lips part, like he wants to say something. Something that is not what he says instead, “Take a pill. Finish your water.” </p><p> </p><p>He sounds… so <em> fatherly.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay, daddy.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It shouldn’t turn her on the way it does now, right? “Yes, sir,” she blurts out, uncapping the bottle of Tylenol and shaking it until one pill comes out. </p><p> </p><p>His gaze follows her throat when she swallows it. She feels her body temperature increases when he looks at her proudly when the glass is empty. </p><p> </p><p>“Good girl,” he murmurs, handing her another mug that says <b>Don’t talk to me unless I’ve had my coffee first. </b> She didn’t mean to <em> whimper </em>. “You can drink your coffee now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she squeaks out and takes the mug from his hand, almost moaning at the feeling of the hot liquid rushing through the tunnel and spreads around her chest as she drinks it. Wow, he makes the best coffee.</p><p> </p><p>He never takes his eyes off of her. “Good?” he asks. </p><p> </p><p>She gulps, sipping more of the coffee. “Yeah,” she rasps before she clears her throat. “Yeah, really—really good.”</p><p> </p><p>His lips curve into a smile. “Sit down and eat.”</p><p> </p><p>As if she’s under some kind of spell (yes, it’s spelled <em>daddy</em>), she obeys him. She preens when he smiles like he’s <em> pleased </em> with her. Never has she craved for a cock like she does right now. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Since Jesse is taking his nap (she never realised that he sleeps a <em>lot</em>), she walks out of his room when she bumps into Ben in the hallway. He’s wearing a hoodie and shorts, with a hand towel over his shoulder and a flask in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"You're going out running?" she asks dumbly, momentarily distracted by his long legs.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," he says. "I know morning is more ideal but it could be really freezing even in the summer. Now's a perfect time." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, got it," she says, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>They sort of stand there awkwardly, none of them makes an indication that they’re going to move. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, he breaks the silence. "You wanna tag along?" </p><p> </p><p>That sure catches her off guard. "Pardon?" </p><p> </p><p>"You wanna come running with me? It's... it's a beautiful day." </p><p> </p><p>How could she say no to that? "You sure?" she asks. </p><p> </p><p>He shrugs. "Why not? It'd be nice to have a company." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay..." Her mouth feels dry. She looks down at her outfit. "I'm—I'm gonna go change for a sec. Is that alright?" </p><p> </p><p>Then he frowns, like he just realised something. “Wait, hold on. I think I have a better idea. Come with me.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He leads her out to his backyard, where the storage shed is. Even the shed is more spacious than any room she has ever lived in. </p><p> </p><p>As he opens the door, she takes a sharp breath to see that they’re still keeping her glittery pink bicycle here beside Jesse’s black one and it still looks good as new. It is one of her precious belongings, the first thing she bought out of her paycheque when she was sixteen because she kept using Jesse's. Jesse is the one that taught her how to ride it when he saw that she kept losing her balance and falling off his bicycle ages ago. </p><p> </p><p>She asked Jesse to store it for her before she left for college. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this yours?” he asks nervously with his hands in his pockets. </p><p> </p><p>She tears up as she nods. “Yeah. It is.” She inhales deeply, calming herself down. “I can’t believe… I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t cry,” he says quickly, blushing a little. “Jesse and I only keep it, not…” he trails off. “It’s not a big deal, is what I’m trying to say.” </p><p> </p><p>That makes her laugh, looking up at him. “I can’t wait to ride my baby again.” She inspects it, her chest fluttering. If only he knows how much this means to her. “It still looks good as new.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles, although almost nervously. “Ah, I polish it here and there,” he says, clearing his throat. </p><p> </p><p>She looks up at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t—Don’t look at me like that,” he murmurs bashfully. “Sometimes I get bored so I just… clean it. That’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>She just smiles at him. “This still means the world to me.” </p><p> </p><p>He crosses his arms, averting her gaze. “So… you want to give it a try?” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ben uses his son’s bicycle as he cycles next to her. “I haven’t done this in ages,” he says. </p><p> </p><p>She laughs, glancing at him. With his long legs, she knows he can cycle faster than that but it’s nice that he slows down so she can catch up. It has been a long time for her too, since she rode this. The cold breeze fans her face until her cheeks numb. She inhales the smell of trees as she keeps cycling. </p><p> </p><p>"So, Rey,” Ben says as they cycle slowly around the neighbourhood. "Jesse told me you're interested in numbers? Is that true?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sort of," she says, genuinely surprised he remembers details like that. How did that even start? Like, what makes Jesse casually mentioning her? "For me, doing maths is less complicated. The answer is fixed. Only the way to get to the answer is different. Maths is still maths." </p><p> </p><p>"So if you didn’t take aeronautics..." </p><p> </p><p>"I would've pursued maybe a degree in accounting. Or doing a math major." </p><p> </p><p>"So you want to be a flight instructor or do you want to fly the commercial plane?" </p><p> </p><p>She chews her lower lip. "Definitely commercial, joining the American Airlines." </p><p> </p><p>He whistles. “That’s great! You still have to fly more, taking flight instructor jobs to gain more experiences, right? You know, if you want to use my dad’s helicopter… you can tell me. I’ll ask him for you. Maybe I’ll teach you.”</p><p> </p><p>It seems like they’ve reached the town now as she looks at the shop lots around her. She slows down, putting one foot down from the pedal. He also does the same when he sees that she’s just sitting there. </p><p> </p><p>“You fly?” she asks, impressed. </p><p> </p><p>A chuckle escaped his lips. “My dad taught me how since I was sixteen. But I didn’t want to fly as a job, I wanted that to be a hobby, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she murmurs, understanding where he comes from. “You really would ask him? For me?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiles. “Of course, Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>"That's... that's nice of you,” she says, too speechless to say anything else. He seemed like he had a difficult time talking about his dad when they talked about this yesterday and yet here he is, offering to ask his dad himself.</p><p> </p><p>Then they linger on a little, just standing and facing each other. Finally he speaks up. "Do you want to stop by somewhere and get some iced tea? Maybe at Maz’s now that we’re here?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" she exclaims, grinning. They start cycling their way to where Maz’s diner is. </p><p> </p><p>Will she see his side around Maz? Someone who has known her since forever? Since before he’s like this? Unless he has always been like this. All broody and grumpy. </p><p> </p><p>The door makes a ringing sound when they enter. All of the sudden, she’s worried. This is a small town. It’s a Saturday. Most people come to Maz’s. Won’t this raise a suspicion that she’s here with Jesse’s dad? She’s hoping because most people know she and Jesse are inseparable, they’re just going to think that this is just a normal lunch between a girl and her best friend’s dad. </p><p> </p><p>Ugh, that still sounds weird. </p><p> </p><p>Since Ben is particularly tall and wide, he has to walk sideways a bit and mutter <em> 'excuse me' </em>a lot while Rey follows him behind with no problem, giggling at how awkward he looks. She still attempts to keep it low-key and tries not to draw people’s attention on her. </p><p> </p><p>He finally reaches a more private and quieter (what could be more quiet than it already is here?) at the corner where there are framed newspapers of the diner’s accomplishments and famous people who have been here. </p><p> </p><p>Dolly Parton had been to this place? What? Where was she during this? </p><p> </p><p>He pulls the chair for her, which earns him a gratuitous smile from her as she takes a seat. She always appreciates some chivalry and never minds them—<em> sometimes </em>. "Thank you," she breathes out. </p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome," he mutters under his breath, taking a seat in front of her and running his fingers through his hair a little, like he’s nervous.</p><p> </p><p> Is it appropriate of them to just sit inside after cycling around the town? They aren’t even that sweaty thanks to the windy weather and he still smells good. </p><p> </p><p>Not that she… <em> sniffed </em> him. </p><p> </p><p>Rey notices Ben's lower lip quivers a bit, his Adam's apple bobs as he grips the menu that is already prepared on their plates. His teeth grit together as he reads the menu. Is he okay? </p><p> </p><p>"I think I'll just get the iced tea,” she says. “Maybe some scones."</p><p> </p><p>When she looks up, she accidentally makes eye contact with Maz, meaning she’s going to approach their table. She shoots Ben an apology look, making him seem a little confused before she sees the realisation hit him when Maz shouts, “Benjamin Solo!” </p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks burn slightly as she tries to hide her face from people in the diner while Ben just smiles a bit, sort of sheepishly. “Maz,” he says. “How are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m very healthy and able to walk around without using a crutch if that’s what you’re asking,” Maz quips with a grin. “You haven’t come here in ages! I’m not surprised if sweet little Rey is the one who dragged you here.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey just chuckles, shaking her head. Ben, however, just slumps lower in his seat. </p><p> </p><p>“No, <em> he’s </em> the one who wanted to come here,” she tells Maz.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you and Solo senior are close?” Maz asks, ruffling Ben’s hair. Rey smiles seeing Ben’s pout. “I thought it’s just you and Solo junior. Is it because you two are living together?” </p><p> </p><p>Somehow the senior and junior cracks her up so she laughs a little. </p><p> </p><p>Worried that someone might hear them, she says, “Yeah, Mr. Solo is nice enough to let me stay with, um… with him <em> and </em> Jesse.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben, who has been quiet in this conversation, nods. He just smirks at her when she calls him Mr. Solo.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s been a sweetheart and she does more chores than my slacker son,” Ben says casually. “Wouldn’t mind if Jesse moves out and only Rey stays.” </p><p> </p><p>Her face is so hot right now that she hisses, “<em> Ben! </em> ” a bit too loudly. That does nothing to her blush because now she just blushes even <em> more </em>. </p><p> </p><p>He just laughs while Maz gives them a knowing look. “Well, I’m not going to bother you both too long. Where’s Jesse?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sleeping,” she answers. </p><p> </p><p>“See? A slacker,” Ben points out. </p><p> </p><p>Maz laughs, patting Rey on the back after completely messing Ben’s hair up. “Alright, I’ll take your word on that. What do you two want to eat?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have some scones and iced tea,” Rey says politely. </p><p> </p><p>“Fried chicken and black coffee for me,” says Ben. </p><p> </p><p>When Maz leaves, the two of them just look at each other before they burst into laughter. It’s easy to just relax around him. She thinks maybe it’s time for her to ask something that she has always wanted to know. </p><p> </p><p>Ben's eyes fixate on hers. "So, where are you from, really?” he asks, his eyes are sharp as they stare into hers. “Are you from England or something? Based on your accent, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Unsure why, but she immediately averts his eyes. “Here and there,” she murmurs. “I have never really been to England, actually. I was raised by my grandfather my whole life and his accent was thick, so I inherited that. Until he—he passed when I was eleven.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben's brows cock up a little. He looks more understanding and empathic rather than <em> sympathetic </em> with the way he looks at her, as if he could actually feel what she’s feeling. How does he do that? </p><p> </p><p>"I’m sorry," he says carefully before he offers her a smile. “Your grandfather sounds like a great man.” </p><p> </p><p>"The best," she murmurs with a nod, fighting the tears that are on the verge of welling her eyes. Sometimes she can still feel him all around. “I don’t know if this might sound creepy to you or I sound like I’m projecting but… his name was Ben too. Like you.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes soften. “Really? I’m honoured.”</p><p> </p><p>Relief washes over her when he said that instead of thinking she has a grandpa kink or something. If Ben ever finds out she’s attracted to him, she doesn’t want him to make that assumption although maybe that <em> might </em> be a reach. </p><p> </p><p>"Jesse never told you?" she asks, biting her lip. It’s one of the reasons why she feels safe around him. “I used to tell him this one time — that you two share the same name.”</p><p> </p><p>"No, he never told me," he says. He sounds hesitant at first when he wants to ask whatever it is. “Would it be too personal if I asked where you lived after your grandfather passed?”</p><p> </p><p>Well, she sort of anticipates that question. “Uh, Plutt’s foster group home. It’s not as <em> bad </em> as it sounds. It’s nice, I guess, being around the other kids. Less than ten people, thankfully. Plus, by the time someone reaches eighteen, they have to move out anyway so only when they move out, then they accept new kids.”</p><p> </p><p>He still seems a little <em> sad. </em> “Still, that’s probably not easy.” </p><p> </p><p>She shrugs. “At first, yeah. Just because me and the other kids share the same sob story, it doesn’t mean we get <em> along. </em> When we went to the same school, we pretended like we didn’t know each other. But… we still got each other’s back. All of us still have something in common — we don’t really want people to know that we all live together. Not because we’re embarrassed, but because kids in school are really dumb.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben nods in understanding, encouraging her to go on. Something tells her he knows more than she thinks he does but he wants to hear from herself. Won’t be surprising since Jesse and Ben are the best of friends more than father and son. The bond they have makes her slightly envious. She wishes she could have that. </p><p> </p><p>“In that group home, I’m definitely the closest to Finn,” she says with a smile. “I think you remember him? He and I hung out at your house a lot back then. He was at the club last night too. Yeah, he’s like a brother to me. Although I’m still closer to Jesse, I think, when Finn and I didn’t get to share a lot of classes together when we got to high school. And then somehow we wound up sitting at different tables during lunch because I sat with Jesse and Finn found a different group to hang out with.” </p><p> </p><p>A sigh escapes Ben’s lips. “High school is tough.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” she concedes, nodding. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, Jesse talks a lot about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” she coos. “Good things, I hope.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just good things,” he assures her, grinning. “At some point, I thought he had a crush on you.”</p><p> </p><p>A server arrives at their table with their drinks. Ben just waits until the waitress leaves before he continues the story. </p><p> </p><p>She just snorts at him. “Guys and girls can be strictly platonic, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>He smirks, sipping his coffee. “Yeah, but it feels impossible when it comes to you. You’re…”</p><p> </p><p>She looks at him expectantly. “I’m…?”</p><p> </p><p>But he just smiles knowingly. “Never mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Goddammit, now she’s dying to know. “Ben,” she whines.</p><p> </p><p>He just laughs. </p><p> </p><p>"If it's not too personal..." Rey trails off. </p><p> </p><p>"You wanna ask me about how I became a dad?" he guesses. </p><p> </p><p>How the fuck does he know? Does he get asked a lot? "Well, not the baby making part," she says and she cringes, instantly regrets it. </p><p> </p><p>But he just barks out a laugh. "I'll spare you that," he reassures. "Well, if you must know, I had Jesse when I was around... sixteen. Typical age to knock a girl up, I know." </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>"I was irresponsible.” He shrugs. "My memory of her is pretty hazy until now because it was all just a blur. I had no recollection of her at all when she knocked on my door one day with a baby in her arms." He takes a sip of his iced coffee calmly. "She said she's pregnant and she looked so scared. I remember that. How scared she was. She said her parents might kill her if they knew and she begged me to take the baby away from her or else she'd get rid of it. I didn't want that." </p><p> </p><p>Rey just keeps staring at him. "Well. That's... fucked up." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm all about rights to abortion, but I'm thankful she didn't give up Jesse," he said, pushing his hair to the back. She wondered how soft his hair was around her fingers. "He's a blessing in disguise. Although he can be a pain in the ass." </p><p> </p><p>"Until now, I bet." </p><p> </p><p>"Especially now." They look at each other as they laugh. "My parents... they were surprised. But they didn't mind. My mom couldn't give a fuck. She loves babies. She knows her son was a whore. They knew they weren't the best parents to me." </p><p> </p><p>Huh. That’s… that’s a revelation. </p><p> </p><p>"You alright?" Ben asks, his eyes widen in horror. </p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Rey croaks out, rubbing her chest with her right hand while her left hand makes an <em> okay </em> gesture symbol where she makes a circle with her thumb and forefinger. "Go on." </p><p> </p><p>"You sure? I'm not sure why it's so easy to talk to you. I could go on and on when I'm talking to you." </p><p> </p><p>"I have all day, Ben," she urges, clearing her throat again and sipping a bit more of her iced tea. "I'm good now. I wanna hear more." </p><p> </p><p>Their food arrives. Her mouth salivates at the sight of his fried chicken but she just digs into her scones instead. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay," he presses, although there’s still some perplexity and concerns in his  beautiful puppy eyes with golden specks in them. "It was a random high school party that my friend, Poe, invited me. He used to date this girl who went to an all-girls school.”</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, listening to him talking about another makes her a <em> little </em> jealous because she knows what it’s like to touch him, to carry his baby… Which is so fucked up of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was a one-night stand. I was drunk. We were both drunk I think, I don’t know. So I barely remembered her. Then, yeah, she knocked on my door, all of that.”</p><p> </p><p>She sips her tea. </p><p> </p><p>"I’m lucky, I guess, that I had the support I needed,” he says with a shrug. “The only problem was my uncle. He <em> flipped. </em> He's... he's old fashioned, I guess? He was so disappointed and did all <em> 'I raised you better!' </em> and <em> 'if you know how to use a dick, then you have to know how to control your dick' </em> lecture." </p><p> </p><p>She winces.  </p><p> </p><p>"He wanted me to give up my son. Even offered the mother of my child some money to get rid of it." </p><p> </p><p>"I thought Christians don't really agree with abortion?" </p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head, rolling his eyes. "He didn't want anyone to know. Our family, well, we're known for our good reputation. It was all about the reputation. We have some secrets but my uncle always buries those secrets as deep as possible. He thought having a child outside marriage is worse than abortion, Rey. Said that he could sense darkness in me, so my kid might also harbour that too." </p><p> </p><p>It’s impossible but she swears she could hear her heart break. She wants to reach for his hand but refrains herself anyway as she looks at her. He looks so young right now, like a troubled youth. "But you're not dark. You were sixteen." </p><p> </p><p>He chews his bottom lip. "I never talked to him anymore after that. I was so angry at him. When I lashed out at him, he told me that that was exactly what he was talking about. I got angry and he said it was my darkness. What the fuck, right? So I ran away from home and... well, I ran to this town. Here.”</p><p> </p><p>She feels herself smiling. “Until now.” </p><p> </p><p>That makes him laugh a little as he nods. “Until now. Maz is basically a life saver.” He chews his food before he continues. “She helped me take care of that little shit too.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aww, that’s how you and Maz are so close? Maz is an angel.” </p><p> </p><p>Why do her eyes keep sneaking a peak at his meal? Goddammit. She’s fine with her scones and tangerine here. Or as Ben would describe it — scones and jelly.</p><p> </p><p>Ben seems to know exactly where she’s looking. “You can have some of my food if you want, you know.” </p><p> </p><p>Ah, shit. Her cheeks heat up as she shakes her head. “No, it’s fine.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” he goads, even pushing the plate towards her. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of the chickens, she grabs a couple of fries instead. “There.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben doesn’t seem convinced but he doesn’t push her. "She never came to visit, you know. Jesse's mom. But last I heard, she was getting married to some pastor." </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Rey's jaw drops, sipping some of her tea. This is some soap opera shit.</p><p> </p><p>"I know!" </p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, shit." </p><p> </p><p>"Yep." He nods, his eyes widening for that special effect in his drama. "Yet still hasn't visited Jesse. Which means she's trying to move on from her teenage mistakes. I get it. Truly, I do. I wish I had options like her. I guess she saw it in a way where I'm capable of taking care of our son more than her because I have... access. I was born with privilege." </p><p> </p><p>"As long as you're aware of that," Rey points out. "Not many acknowledge and appreciate it." </p><p> </p><p>"Having a son sort of changes my perspective," he says with a huff of laugh before he grimaces. "I still think I'm a shitty dad but at least he's alive and well."</p><p> </p><p>"Ben..." Rey whispers softly. "You've done a good job. You've raised a wonderful man." </p><p> </p><p>"Can't take the credit," he mutters sheepishly. “I was just… blessed with a great kid.”</p><p> </p><p>From what Jesse has told her, Ben is a hero in his eyes. He has to know how much of a great dad he is. </p><p> </p><p>“You should take some of the credit,” she assures him. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to spend more time like this with you again someday," he says softly. "I don't want to run out of topics when talking to you." </p><p> </p><p>"You think we'll run out of topics?" Rey asks. </p><p> </p><p>He pauses, watching her. Then he shakes his head with a smile on the corner of his mouth. "Never." </p><p> </p><p>"You're so sure." </p><p> </p><p>"Well.” He leans back a little in a more relaxed posture. "I enjoy talking to you." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cherry Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Are they the only ones you can stand?"</p><p> "Well, I guess I could stand Jesse. And..." He shrugs. "You."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This moodboard is so horny.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>BEN</strong>
</p><p>He’s not sure what women’s rooms look like these days. He doesn’t have any sister or daughter. He doesn’t think his mother’s room that she shares with his dad is a good idea. There are so many choices here to pick from. He keeps Googling some options but all the pictures just look ugly to him. What colour does Rey like? If he asks his son, he might get killed for that. </p><p> </p><p>The only reason why he even wants to design a room that suits only for Rey is because there is no one else he wants to live here. Actually, he does prefer her in his room but that is whole another story. </p><p> </p><p>This is going to be the worst idea ever but this is the only option he’s resorted to. Taking a deep breath, he calls up his friend. He knows he’s going to be made fun of. </p><p> </p><p>“Halluuuu?” Zorri greets. </p><p> </p><p>Already, he grunts. “I need your help.” </p><p> </p><p>He hears her snorting. “What could you <em> possibly </em> need from me? You didn’t murder anyone, right? I’m not a dirty cop, Ben.” </p><p> </p><p>Why does he do this again? He looks up and groans. It's better if he just ripped the bandaid off. "Do you know what twenty one year old women's rooms look like?" he asks stoically.</p><p> </p><p>That makes her burst out laughing. "Are you asking <em> girls advice </em> from me, Solo? I never thought I would see this day happen. Although, I <em> have </em> been waiting for this exact moment.”</p><p> </p><p>He pinches the space between his brows, waiting for her to finish laughing. "Zorri. Come on." </p><p> </p><p>"Is this the same girl that Poe told me about?" she teases. He can hear her playful tone. </p><p> </p><p>If there's one thing he doesn't trust his friends with, it's keeping secrets from each other.</p><p> </p><p>He grits his teeth, his nose flaring in annoyance. "Yes. Her. She's just Jesse's friend, no big deal."</p><p> </p><p>It sounds like she’s snorting. Yeah, even <em>he</em> doesn’t believe what he’s saying. </p><p> </p><p>"Where does she sleep right now?” she asks. “Don't tell me the couch." </p><p> </p><p>"Jesse's room," he mumbles. He doesn’t even <em>want</em> to know what goes on behind the closed door. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, is that jealousy I hear?" </p><p> </p><p>This is the hell he has to pay for. He knows it's coming. “No, I just don’t want my son to have sex under my roof a little too often when I can do something about it. Like, giving Rey her own room. Plus, my son snores.”</p><p> </p><p>Zorri laughs while snorting. “You want her to stay, do you. Or else you could just make a simple bedroom with white wallpapers.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m designing a guest room not a hospital room, Bliss,” he grunts. "I'm just making a guest room for her like a kind host I am. Now quick, tell me." </p><p> </p><p>“So demanding!” she chides. “"You gotta work on your anger issue there, Solo. I want to hear a 'please' followed by the full sentence of what you need from me." </p><p> </p><p>She is so fucking annoying sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, he says, "Please, Zorri. Please help me design a young adult woman's room. I don't have a fucking clue." </p><p> </p><p>"Is it the linen closet where you throw in a bunch of stuff?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Zorri, that's the one." </p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going to put all of that?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'll manage,” he grits out. </p><p> </p><p>The suitcases will be in his room and some in Jesse's room. The linens have to be in an actual closet that he will buy and put in the laundry room. How hasn't he thought of this before?</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really going to give the whole room to her and not for us?” she says, clicking her tongue. “Shame on you, Solo.” </p><p> </p><p>He can detect a hint of teasing in her tone. “Zorri,” he groans. “I’m at Home Depot right now, looking for paint.”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, Solo, I see your level of enthusiasm.” She laughs again. “Fine, fine. Um… do you have some idea on what her favourite colour is?” </p><p> </p><p>He searches his mind. “She has a pink bicycle.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but the pink wall doesn’t sound… great. Since she’s twenty one, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It’s… not weird, right, that I’m trying to make a room for her in my house?”</p><p> </p><p>She hesitates a little before she decides on, “No, Ben. You’re just trying to make her feel welcomed.” </p><p> </p><p>He breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, light pink does sound good,” she ponders. “Something that doesn’t hurt your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Zorri guides him on what to buy and lets him pick first before he asks her if it’s a good idea through Facetime. He even drives to IKEA for the furniture, thinking he should just settle everything today so that he can surprise her with her brand new bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>When he comes home, he’s relieved to see Rey and Jesse aren’t home, meaning that they won’t know what he’s doing. He can still surprise Rey. He still has to wait until he can paint the room because he needs to clear the place first. Jesse rarely enters the laundry room and Rey won’t question why there is a new cabinet in here. The linens fit in the cabinet nicely. </p><p> </p><p>But Jesse will still see the suitcases if he puts them in his room. He might put the suitcases back in the room that is reserved for Rey, so Ben temporarily puts them all in his bedroom first. </p><p> </p><p>When the room is finally all empty, Rey and Jesse finally come back home right on time for him to leave all the evidence in the room. But he still manages to paint the whole room. All he needs to do now is put together the furniture. IKEA is a bitch. </p><p> </p><p>He locks the room just in case.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, where did you guys come from?” he asks casually, hoping they won’t ask why he’s sweating. Or why he has paint stains on his jeans and white shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, why do you have paint on your shirt and jeans?” Jesse asks.</p><p> </p><p>Goddammit. “Oh, I retouched the wall in my bathroom. Just a bit. It’s rusty.” He grins. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse doesn’t even question it as he goes upstairs. Rey perks her brows but she ignores it. “We went to watch a movie after we ate at Maz’s. The new Marvel movie. Sorry we took so long.”</p><p> </p><p>She’s an angel. “Oh, it’s okay,” he says with a tight smile. </p><p> </p><p>He looks at her outfit and is glad she changed into her red top and jeans because he almost had a heart attack when he saw her in his old The Clash t-shirt. Maybe she thought it’s Jesse’s. It drove him insane. </p><p> </p><p>It’s like she just… <em> knows </em>. Now that he has seen her in his shirt, he’s not sure how to behave like a normal person because that image is stuck in his mind. His fantasy coming true in one fucking night. </p><p> </p><p>“You look tired,” she comments. “Are you alright?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” he answers, feeling warmth radiating his chest at her concern for him. “You guys already ate?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not after the movie. Can I cook dinner?” </p><p> </p><p>He frowns. “No, I can—I can do that.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m staying here for free,” she points out stubbornly. “Let me do it. My cooking is not bad, you know.” </p><p> </p><p>After one look at her, he surrenders. “Okay. Fine.” </p><p> </p><p>She beams. “Thank you.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>There is absolutely no reason why he drives back home during lunch hour. No reason at all. But here he is — at home. He’s not sure what exactly possesses him to do this. </p><p> </p><p>The staircase creaks as someone walks down the stairs. He turns to see it’s Rey. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe <em> she’s </em> part of the reason.</p><p> </p><p>"You're back early," Rey says with a calm tone, wearing a tank top and sweatpants. It’s cute that every time he sees her, her face turns pink. He will never get over seeing that. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, just for lunch,” he says with a shrug, walking towards his serving cart and pouring a bottle of scotch in the glass. "Saves much more if I just spend here for lunch hour.”</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you have... friends?" She cringes at her own words which displays on her face. Cute. "I mean—" </p><p> </p><p>"I know what you mean," he cuts her off with a smile that he hopes looks comforting to her, to show that he doesn’t take it personally. "I'm not exactly a people person."</p><p> </p><p>"Right," the 't' lingered on her tongue between her teeth as she says it. </p><p> </p><p>"Besides, most people there where I work are just... assholes." He leans against the wall and watches her quivering self.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" she asks with her wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He nods, sipping his scotch. "My friends, the people that I can <em>actually</em> stand, they're working somewhere else. I usually catch up with them after work or during the weekends."</p><p> </p><p>She frowns, which makes her look ten times more adorable, especially with her pout. "Are they the only ones you can stand?"</p><p> </p><p>It’s amusing how curious she is about him. No one really wants to know much about him. They just assume. "Well, I <em> guess </em> I could stand Jesse. And..." He shrugs. "You."</p><p> </p><p>A tiny gasp escaped her pink mouth. <em> That </em> mouth. "Me?" Her cheeks turn a few shades darker. Even her neck and chest are turning red. Will she look this way when he makes her come undone?</p><p> </p><p>He could afford to smile at her. "I guess so, kiddo." He doesn’t miss the disappointment on her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Is that your lunch?" she asks, nodding at his drink. "Just scotch?" </p><p> </p><p>"Want some?" he offers.</p><p> </p><p>She politely declines. "I'm not exactly a scotch girl." </p><p> </p><p>"What kind of girl are you?" He doesn’t mean for his voice to sound so deep and suggestive. He really doesn’t. But the look on her face gives him the satisfaction. He feels like a fucking sadist.</p><p> </p><p>She tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Gin. Vodka." </p><p> </p><p>"Wine?" </p><p> </p><p>"Never tried it." </p><p> </p><p>Ben takes a glass of wine from the cart. His precious belonging. "Maybe you should try." Okay, sure it’s for a selfish reason. He wants to watch the wine stain her beautiful lips. Those kissable lips that he needs to kiss like his life depends on it.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t expect her to accept his invitation, but then she walks over to him. </p><p> </p><p>"It's too early for this," she says with an amused smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Just a little taste. If you want to, we could grab a bite together." He takes a wine glass and pours the wine, handing the glass to her. He doesn’t even realise how close they are standing together. </p><p> </p><p>She gazes up at him with those pretty eyes as she takes the glass, her hand wraps over his as she takes a sip. Her hands are small compared to his. He watches as her tongue slips out just a bit while her lips press between the glass, almost pouty. He takes a sharp breath as his eyes never leave her, the wine making her lips look more luscious and red, <em> begging </em> to be kissed. </p><p> </p><p>When she lets go of his hands, he feels the loss. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess I could get used to this. I could see myself drinking wine in the afternoon everyday now." She licks her lips, still tasting the wine. “Thanks.” </p><p> </p><p>God, he’s hard. He gulps nervously. "You're welcome," he manages to rasp. He’s engulfed by her orchid and vanilla and a little earthy scent and he wonders how she tastes. Whatever it is, one thing for sure is that it will be intoxicating. </p><p> </p><p>She gives him that smile that could light up the whole world, while her eyes show the debauched thoughts she’s having from how they’re dancing coyly. Before he knows it, she pulls away from him. The absence of her makes him feel empty and unsatisfied. </p><p> </p><p>"You should seriously eat something. That doesn't look very healthy." She walks over to the kitchen. "Let me see if there's something you could eat here." </p><p> </p><p>Ben finds himself smiling to see that she cares. For him. Or it’s just her nature to be caring towards everyone. He ignores the latter thought and focuses on the former—that she only cares about him and only him. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you worried about me?" he teases. </p><p> </p><p>She turns to look at him over her shoulder to show that she’s rolling her eyes. "You're a massive dude. I don't think scotch's enough." </p><p> </p><p>"Are you calling me fat, Miss Kenobi?" He’s only joking, he knows he’s considered pretty huge with his broad shoulders and his height. People are always intimidated by him. Not her, though. </p><p> </p><p>"Quit being a baby," she retorts. "You know exactly what I meant." </p><p> </p><p>Ben walks towards her to see what she’s up to and he freezes when she bends over to open the bottom cabinet. His eyes appreciate the round shape of her— </p><p> </p><p>"Are you checking out my ass?" she inquires accusingly. He knows it’s wrong but shit, he has never seen a better ass than hers. Those peachy, round ass... It will be a dream come true if he’s ever given the opportunity to eat her out from behind. "Quit that. I'm trying to cook for you here!" </p><p> </p><p>"Why don't we just go out and grab lunch together?" he asks, his stubborn eyes are still checking out her ass. When she catches him staring, he just smirks at her. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, is that too creepy? </p><p> </p><p>To his disappointment, she straightens herself up and turns to him. The disappointment quickly falters when he gets to see her beautiful eyes that are glowering at him. </p><p> </p><p>She huffs. "Then why didn't you do that earlier instead of coming back home?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I couldn't stay away from someone long enough," he says suggestively, his chest swelling with satisfaction to see her cheeks redden. The air is different today. Is that why he’s feeling particularly bold and playful today? </p><p> </p><p>"Well then if you miss your son so much, I'm gonna call him up then." </p><p> </p><p>Minx. He knows she wants him to say it out loud. "I meant <em> you, </em> kiddo," he says with a laugh, holding her arm to stop her from going anywhere. </p><p> </p><p>"Me?" she asks, dumbfounded. Her voice sounds breathless as she asks it out loud. </p><p> </p><p>The only thought that crosses his mind is that she seems like... she’s into him too. Maybe it’s just wishful thinking. She used to, when she always came over but she’s an adult now. There’s no way she thinks he’s good enough for her now. </p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" he asks with a cocky smile, enjoying her clueless flustered face a little too much. What if she’s just intimidated and not because she’s into him? </p><p> </p><p>"You’re just scared I might wash your cast iron wrongly, are you," she jokes nervously, looking like a scared kitten. Seriously, if there is a human form of a kitten, Rey's face would pop up in his mind—in a good way, of course. Her catty eyes, her pursed lips. </p><p> </p><p>Last night was kind of funny though. When he saw her use soap to wash his cast iron pan last night after making dinner, he just bit his knuckles before he rushed towards her and snatched the pan from her hands. If it were Jesse that did it, he would have flipped out (mainly because he did teach his son how to) but when Rey did it, peeking up at him, spanking would do. </p><p> </p><p>When he told her she did it wrong, she looked so terrified that he almost pulled her into a hug but instead, he taught her how to and asked her not to do it again next time.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” he says with a smirk, his gaze drops to her lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you still mad?” she asks. </p><p> </p><p><em> Never, </em> he thinks, but he gets tongue tied instead. Just staring at her face. Those eyes that just <em> pull </em> him in. </p><p> </p><p>He leans a little closer, wondering what she’s thinking at the moment. He always wants to know what she’s thinking. The scotch has definitely kicked in his system. </p><p> </p><p>Her chest rises and falls in front of him, like she’s panting. Is she nervous? He’s definitely nervous yet here he is, closing more distance between them. </p><p> </p><p> “I don't know what you're doing to me,” he murmurs, those words just escape his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>It’s like a pattern that Jesse always enters the room whenever he’s having a moment with Rey. That kid always has impeccable timing.</p><p> </p><p>He and Rey immediately rip apart from each other, pretending like nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Jesse doesn’t seem to notice. He’s way too wrapped up by his own bubbles as he walks to the living room mindlessly. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh hey, Dad," he simply says when he notices Ben there. Ben isn’t sure if his mind plays a trick on him but he could have sworn he hears a slice of protectiveness in his son's voice. "What are you doing, Rey?" Jesse sounds more relaxed when he talks to Rey, making Ben feel a bit offended. </p><p> </p><p>Rey quickly scurries off to where the cooking pan was and starts placing it on the induction. "Planning to cook." </p><p> </p><p>"Cook?" Jesse asks, like the idea of Rey cooking sounds ridiculous and too good to be true. Ben refrains himself from smiling. It just sounds like she’s nly doing it for him—reserving this act only for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Jesse, it's completely normal," Rey said dryly. "I cook a lot during my time in college. Learned a lot of recipes. I literally <em> just </em> cooked dinner for you last night.</p><p> </p><p>“You were the one who cooked?” he asks. </p><p> </p><p>She squints at him in disbelief. “Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>"So... whatchu gonna cook?" Jesse asks, almost challengingly, cracking her open. </p><p> </p><p>Rey opens the refrigerator and takes out avocados, eggs, lemons, and—wait, what is that? Is that... arugula? Then she bends down to the freezer to get some sort of hams and Ben couldn't help but check out her ass again. When Jesse looks at him, he quickly looks away, pretending he’s interested in his own kitchen's interior design. </p><p> </p><p>Does she have enough time to defrost the hams? He bought them but never really uses them. </p><p> </p><p>"Sandwiches," she says cheerfully. "I'm maybe a bad cook sometimes but I make perfect sandwiches, thank you very much. Living alone all my life has its perks—I learn to do a lot of shit for the sake of survival." </p><p> </p><p>"Those ingredients look damn fancy," Jesse comments. </p><p> </p><p>"What, because of the avocado?" she asks mockingly. "Anyway, you guys have some Italian breads?" </p><p> </p><p>"Got ciabatta," Ben offers, his chest swells with pride that he has something she wants. That big smile plastered on her face makes him feel like he’s on cloud nine. How dumbstruck is he? </p><p> </p><p>"Perfect," she chirps excitedly. "I'm just gonna defrost this prosciutto." <em> Not </em> arugula. </p><p> </p><p>"The what?" asks Jesse. </p><p> </p><p>"Prosciutto, dumbass," Rey retorts. Her tone sounds menacing, but her eyes are smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"No need for hostility," Jesse mumbles, his mouth quirking into a little smirk, showing that he wasn't offended at all. </p><p> </p><p>"Need any help?" Ben asks like a little kid offering to roll the flour dough from his mom. His son looks at him suspiciously. </p><p> </p><p>"Could you cut the ciabatta?" she asks kindly. </p><p> </p><p>"On it," he replies, scurrying to where the knife is. This was the moment for him to impress her with his cutting skills. </p><p> </p><p>God, he hoped she couldn't hear his childish thoughts because he sounded so giddy right now, eager to please her. </p><p> </p><p>Rey watched him cut the ciabatta and he took the opportunity to flex his biceps a little. "Okay, how the hell does the ciabatta look small in your hand? That thing looks long." </p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in her sentences, Ben's pants start tightening. He’s not sure when. All of the sudden, his face and his ears heat up. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse chokes and almost gags. "Rey, please, for the sake of humanity, refrain yourself from your hand fetish." </p><p> </p><p>Rey's face turns red. "That's your dad," she hisses at Jesse, and Ben could hear her. So, she has a hand fetish, huh? "Filter your goddamn mouth, damn it." </p><p> </p><p>Jesse just snorts, making Ben wonder if Jesse is trying to stop him from liking Rey because he really sucks at it. If anything, he just encourages it. </p><p> </p><p>As Ben runs the knife along the ciabatta, he stills when Rey appears beside him. </p><p> </p><p>"Not like that," she chastises and places her hand over his left hand where he’s holding the ciabatta and her right hand firmly holds his hand that’s holding the knife as she guides him. She moves his left wrist a little so the bread moves sideways while her right index finger is on the knife. "Also, don't cut all the way in, just stop until here," she explains, penetrating the knife along the bread. </p><p> </p><p>While it’s embarrassing that he accidentally sniffs her hair while she’s correcting his ways of cutting a fucking a bread, he finds himself getting intoxicated by her. She smells like orchids. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you following?" she asks, bringing him back into reality. God, her hands are so small compared to his. Rey is fucking hot when she’s in control and bossing him around. He’ll let her boss him around any fucking time. </p><p> </p><p>"Got it," he lies, sounding dazed. He suddenly feels lost and empty when leaves left his side, checking the oven. </p><p> </p><p>But then she bends over a little and he catches a sight of her rear <em> again </em> . He really is in for a treat today. <em> Fuck, Ben, look away, you creepy old man </em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he's lying," Jesse says and Ben quickly looks away. His son looks at him accusingly. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't make me ground you, kid," Ben challenges. </p><p> </p><p>"You can't ground me anymore, Dad!" </p><p> </p><p>"I can while you're still under my roof." He <em> loves </em> playing that card. Now he finally understands why Han enjoys being stern around him because this <em> is </em> entertaining. What is this that he’s discovering? That he likes turning into his dad? </p><p> </p><p>Jesse grumbles and mutters something under his breath. Pretty sure he hears the word <em> asshole </em> being thrown.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that?" Ben asks. "I didn’t catch that." </p><p> </p><p>Rey snickers at Jesse, elbowing his rib. Jesse yelps in pain. </p><p> </p><p>She claps her hands together. "Alright, boys, let's get into formation." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the food turns out great even with three people making it and talking and not concentrating on the food at all. He knows he’s about half an hour late already since lunch hour ended but he’s still here. Just a couple of minutes more. Rey really makes it hard for him to leave. Plus, she impresses him with her delicious food since it’s so last minute. </p><p> </p><p>"So, Dad, why are you home around this time?" Jesse asks, always so nosy.</p><p> </p><p>"It's always the same thing at where I work. Figures home is so much better. I've worked there for seven years, I feel like I'm gonna throw up if I eat the same thing again." </p><p> </p><p>"You could have gone further?" the little shit asks. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't have time to think." That sounds like bullshit, he knows that. </p><p> </p><p>His son looks at him quizzically. "Aren't you already late to work?" </p><p> </p><p>"Jesse." Ben is surprised that it isn’t his voice. It’s Rey's. "What's up with your twenty questions? Is my prosciutto too dry or something?" </p><p> </p><p>"Your prosciutto is fine, Rey," Ben says kindly. It is. Juicy, greasy, and somehow sweet. And <em> just </em> enough salty. There’s even caramelised onion in it and this certain sauce that he can’t quite identify. He was too busy watching her (when his son wasn't looking.) </p><p> </p><p>Jesse snorts and rolls his eyes. "What about Uncle Poe and Uncle Armie? Or Aunt Zorri? You never hang out with them?"</p><p> </p><p>Rey's eyes dart towards him when Jesse mentions Zorri. He sort of wants to believe it jealousy, though he knows he’s reaching. </p><p> </p><p>"You know they work so far away and I can only hang out with them during the weekends or after work," Ben answers calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“But Uncle Armie works with you.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Goddammit </em>. "You miss them? They miss you, you know. Though Poe always forgets how old are you."</p><p> </p><p>"He really likes being young," Jesse explains to Rey with a shrug. "He and Aunt Zorri took me out to this fancy place where they drank whiskeys and smoked cigars."</p><p> </p><p>Ben drops his sandwich. "Are you fucking kidding me." He’ll let Zorri slide after she helped him decorate Rey’s room. <em> Poe, </em> though… </p><p> </p><p>"What, we were just hanging out," Jesse argues with a pout. "At least I'm being honest."</p><p> </p><p>There is a sound of snort, a sound of a girl trying to refrain her laughter. Ben squints his eyes at Rey. "What?" Rey asks with <em> that </em> smile. "It's funny."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna call that son of a—" He glances at Rey and refrains from finishing that sentence. "I'm gonna call that idiot Poe before they drag you to some whore house."</p><p> </p><p>"Dad, I'm pretty sure it's just called strip club."</p><p> </p><p>Ben throws him a dark look. "You think you're so smart." </p><p> </p><p>Jesse shrugs. "Come on, Dad. It's not like you never went to a strip club. Or... did anything illegally."</p><p> </p><p>"The last time I was dragged by Poe to somewhere stupid, <em> you </em> happened."</p><p> </p><p>Rey's eyes water as she bursts out laughing, palming her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"That was two decades ago!"</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly."</p><p> </p><p>Jesse grunts in annoyance while Rey's eyes glint when looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“So, big day tomorrow, huh, son,” he says with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>A sigh escapes his son’s mouth. It’s his first day of internship tomorrow. “Yeah, can’t say I’m too excited. “</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re a slacker,” Ben says jokingly. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse just pouts. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be okay by yourself tomorrow?” he asks Rey. If only he doesn’t have a meeting tomorrow, he might have a chance of being alone with her in the house. </p><p> </p><p>To… talk. </p><p> </p><p>Rey just smiles. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I might find a job for myself too tomorrow. Maybe at a… bar. So I can afford the flight training classes.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben looks at her disapprovingly. </p><p> </p><p>“That would be awesome though,” Jesse says, beaming. “You can recreate that scene in Cocktail.”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys know that movie?” Ben asks dumbfoundedly. That’s his childhood movie, not his kids’. </p><p> </p><p>His son just rolls his eyes. “It’s one of the best movies ever, Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey throws an amused look at him. </p><p> </p><p>If he’s being honest, he’s not too keen at the idea of Rey working at some fucking bar where guys are being disgusting around her. Maybe he sounds a little too old fashioned but Rey is a beautiful girl, she might encounter some fucking perverts. </p><p> </p><p>“Or maybe I’ll work at the diner, who knows?” she says with a shrug. </p><p> </p><p>Ah fuck, he is one of those perverted guys because of what’s running across his mind right now. Rey. In that short waitress attire. The things he would do to bend her over the counter and fuck her in that skirt. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he really hates himself sometimes. He has been in a dry spell for way too long. </p><p> </p><p>"I used to work at Maz's, I could give you some key pointers," he teases.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse gags. “Dad, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben scowls. “What? Working in a food service is really hard, you know. Harder than flying a plane.”</p><p> </p><p>“That definitely doesn’t make me feel better,” Rey jokes. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be great,” he assures her. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse checks his phone. “You’re really late now, Dad, you gotta go work now.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben groans. Now his son is the one playing the dad role. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🥺👉👈</p><p>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Finn Effect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Ben did this, huh?" Finn teases. </p><p>She blushes. "Yeah. He's pretty nice."</p><p>He just hums suggestively. "Uh-huh. I know he only did it for a pretty girl.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you guys so much for the 200 kudos 😭💘 i love y’all so much</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>REY</b> </p><p>Jesse descends downstairs wearing a dress shirt and a tie for his first day of internship. She’s not sure why does he start working on Tuesday and not on Monday, but oh well. </p><p> </p><p>She smiles at her best friend, wiping her nonexistent tears. "Look at my boy all grown up." </p><p> </p><p>He glowers at her. "Shut up." He goes to take a seat while she sits beside him. </p><p> </p><p>She laughs. "You want to grab lunch together later?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, uh," Jesse clears his throat and starts nibbling his bacon strip. "I don’t know, I’ll text you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure,” she says, biting her lip. </p><p> </p><p>Then she feels a piercing gaze on her—which is so obvious whose gaze is it. There is only one person sitting in front of her and Jesse is too busy munching his precious strips. Rey's face starts burning, trying her best to just focus on her food instead of the three course meal sitting in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>"You should just invite Finn over," Jesse says with a shrug, seeming so disassociated from her. "If I couldn’t make it and you get bored. You know he always has free time."</p><p> </p><p>Jesse is right about that. </p><p> </p><p>She turns her head to look at Ben. "Is that okay? If I invite Finn over?" </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Rey,” Ben says, amused. “You can invite as many friends as you want, you basically live here now." </p><p> </p><p>She beams while Jesse snorts next to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't have too much fun without me," Jesse jokes. </p><p> </p><p>"Never," she promises. </p><p> </p><p>As she crosses her legs together, her foot accidentally brushes against something—and it <em>moves</em>. She gathers her courage to look up at him and sure enough, she just accidentally bumped on his leg from the way he's looking at her. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," she mutters. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Ben mumbles. </p><p> </p><p>"You're always welcome to text memes to me anytime though," Jesse says. </p><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah, I will," she says with a smile. "You sure I wouldn't be bothering you?" </p><p> </p><p>"There's a little thing called the mute button," Jesse replies with amusement lighting up all over his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but your phone still vibrates," Rey points out. </p><p> </p><p>"Trust me, there's not gonna be much for me to do in the office anyway, other than some occasional filing. Pretty basic stuff so I'm hoping my supervisor will finally bury me with some paperwork." </p><p> </p><p>"Just enjoy your sitting around at the moment," Rey teases. "I'm sending you a lot of memes from Twitter so you better turn on notifications from me." </p><p> </p><p>"You know I do, idiot," he says, poking the tip of her nose with his index finger. Rey catches a sight of Ben raising a brow when he stops circling her but still pressing enough pressure. "Worst decision I've made." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on, you like those Kira and Ren memes," Rey exclaims, rolling her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Ren's just a big baby. Kira's fucking hot, though." </p><p> </p><p>"Watch out, kid," Ben warns sternly. Is it her or did that sound incredibly hot? </p><p> </p><p>"He is not!" Rey quickly jumps in. "He's a big baby in terms of being adorable, especially those puppy eyes. My baby's just misunderstood."</p><p> </p><p>Jesse snorts and mutters, "Girls." </p><p> </p><p>Rey pinches Jesse's ear. "Say that again, I dare you." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay! Sorry! Jeez!" Jesse shoots a look at Ben while Ben snorts a laugh. "Gee, Dad, I forgot you were here." </p><p> </p><p>"Don't mind me, I'm just enjoying the show," Ben jokes with a crooked smile, glancing at Rey briefly. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse looks at his phone and quickly downs his OJ, some of them dripping down his chin since he's rushing. "Shit, I'm late!" he exclaims, quickly standing up. </p><p> </p><p>Rey stifles a laughter when she sees him sort of tumbling a bit because of how fast he jumped from the seat. "Alright, let me walk you to the door." </p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to," he says meekly. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to," she argues, rolling her eyes. "I basically have nothing to do. Cleaning up the table takes minutes." </p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to clean up, I'll do it now," Ben interjects. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, you're late too," Rey says, amused. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," he replies, his eyes look genuinely thankful. "It's nice to have you here." But then she sees him gathering some of the dishes in his hands. He can't just leave things alone, huh? </p><p> </p><p>Thanks to her hair, she manages to hide her blush a little. "Let's go," she says to Jesse, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Look at you go and be an adult."</p><p> </p><p>He smirks, "Soon will be your turn too." </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, we don't talk about that yet." The moment they reach the door, Rey pats his hair and basically pushes him out of the house. "Bye, weirdo! Don't ruin anything and don't lose millions of dollars!" </p><p> </p><p>That just causes him to flip her off. </p><p> </p><p>"Rude!" she yells. </p><p> </p><p>Which leaves her and Ben... alone. </p><p> </p><p>When she turns to Ben, his eyes are dancing with amusement. "You both have an interesting friendship." </p><p> </p><p>She snorts. "If by interesting, you mean dysfunctional, then I agree." </p><p> </p><p>He just laughs. "Very interesting," he says with a laugh. "Oh before I forget, I have something to show you."</p><p> </p><p>"Now?" she asks. "Aren't you late to work?" </p><p> </p><p>He looks at his probably-expensive wristwatch. "No, I can still make it." Then he glances up to look at her. "Come on.</p><p> </p><p>She follows him as he leads her to the linen closet. What is he up to now? </p><p> </p><p>When he opens the door, she can feel air leaving her lungs. He puts his hands in his pockets, walking inside and cocking his head towards the place. She isn't sure when he had the time to do all this because when she first came in, it really was just a linen closet. </p><p> </p><p>Now it's... an actual bedroom, with newly painted yellow walls and made up bed. A huge dresser with another mirror above it. A huge white closet with a mirror on one of its doors. A study desk too with an IKEA lamp on it. The bed is white with rose embroidery and on each side of the bed, there's a nightstand. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure... if it's—if it looks stupid," he mumbles with flushed cheeks. "But I  chose yellow wallpaper because, I don't know, you remind me of sunshine or something. Probably because of your name. I don't know. We could repaint it if you don't like it. I really have no idea what's your favourite colour." </p><p> </p><p>A lot of emotions surge inside her. Never had someone done this for her. Ever. </p><p> </p><p>"Ben..." she breathes. "Don't change a thing. This is... beautiful." She looks up at him. "When did you—When did you have time to do this?" </p><p> </p><p>"I've been working on it at nighttime most of the time. I mean, I don't really sleep anyway. I tried finding some inspiration from, I don't know... a friend of mine, Zorri, made me use this app called Pinterest?" </p><p> </p><p>He makes it sound like it isn't a big deal. "Is it... my room?" </p><p> </p><p>His brows cock up in amusement. "Who else? You're staying here, aren't you?" </p><p> </p><p>"All this hard work... Do you take guests a lot in this house?" </p><p> </p><p>"Jesse's friends usually sleep on the couch—" </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I won't stay here forever..." </p><p> </p><p>"But do you like it?" he asks in a hopeful tone. </p><p> </p><p>Is he blind? She's crying at how beautiful this room is and it's painted yellow because she reminds him of sunshine— How could she not like it? This is the most thoughtful thing people have done for her. She was never sure what her favourite colour was but maybe she thinks it's yellow now.</p><p> </p><p>"I..." She chokes up. Since she really wants him to know how much she really, really, really likes this room, she stands on a tiptoe to wrap her arms around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>He freezes at first, probably too shocked at a little... human contact. How is she supposed to know? </p><p> </p><p>After a while, his arms begin to circle her waist. He's so huge, really engulfing her. The hug feels like it has lasted for eternity. And he smells like coconut for some reason and mostly cinnamon and leather. </p><p> </p><p>She finds herself sniffling in his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you... are you crying?" he asks, sounding surprised. </p><p> </p><p>"Just a little," she murmurs, finally letting him go. Using the sleeve of her sweater, she wipes her eyes a little, looking away because this is all so embarrassing. That she sheds some tears in front of him. "Thank you." </p><p> </p><p>He smiles a little, rubbing the nape of his neck sheepishly. "I just want you to feel welcomed."</p><p> </p><p>"I do," she says, genuinely meaning it. </p><p> </p><p>That's when she notices his tie is a little lopsided probably because she attacked him with a hug. She fights the urge to fix it although it's very, very difficult. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" he asks, which means she doesn't really have a good poker face. </p><p> </p><p>A sigh escapes her lips. "It's... nothing." </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, tell me," he prods, walking towards her. </p><p> </p><p>She bites her lip. "It's just... your tie." </p><p> </p><p>He frowns, looking down at his chest. "Oh," he says distractedly.</p><p> </p><p>Not wasting any time, she inches towards him and starts fixing his tie, tightening. His face is so close to her that she can feel his breath on her forehead. "There." </p><p> </p><p>Up close, her gaze flits towards his Adam's apple and then his neck where she sees some moles and fuck, she wants to kiss him there. Taking her attention somewhere else, she ends up looking at his thick hair on the side of his neck and now she just wants to run her fingers through his luscious hair. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stop it, Rey!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With her cheeks flaming up when she realises her hands are lingered against his chest, she immediately drops her hands. "There, you're good to go," she says softly. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," he says gently, his deep voice sending chills all over her spine and making the hair on her arms go up. </p><p> </p><p>Then to her surprise, she feels his fingers comb through her hair as he brings her closer to him before she feels his soft lips on her forehead. Her heart starts pounding crazily as she stills, closing her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Just when she thinks nothing could go worse (or better?), he says so faintly that she almost didn't catch it, "Bye, sweetheart."</p><p> </p><p>What. The. Fuck.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The whole day, she keeps thinking about what he said earlier. It's a good thing she asked him earlier if she could invite Finn over to distract herself.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse starting his first day of internship reminded her to get started on applying for jobs with minimum wages since she still has to gain more experiences in order to be able to fly commercial planes by taking flight instructor job. And that shit takes money. Plus she also needs to afford her own apartment too and pay off student loans.</p><p> </p><p>The things she has to afford just to be able to get a job to, well, afford shit is ridiculous and it’s all capitalism’s fault. </p><p> </p><p>Of course she opts for working with someone familiar and in this case, it’s Maz. She told her she can only start working tomorrow since it’s sort of last minute and she needs to sort the employees’ shift schedules. So she went back home with more time to spare. </p><p> </p><p>After cleaning the house and doing the laundry, she takes out the decorations like an embroidered cloth on the coffee table, a pot of flowers on the dinner table, things like that that she bought when she walked around the mall yesterday with Jesse while he got distracted with a bunch of other things at Home Depot. Just to liven things up since their house decor doesn’t really feel like there are people living here. </p><p> </p><p>It just feels... <em>IKEA-ish</em>. No personality. Is that too mean? There are only basic things like the couch and the coffee table but nothing on that table. Thankfully there are small pillows on the couch although they look like they came with the couch. I think the only thing that she knows about them based on their home is from their funny mugs. </p><p> </p><p>Hopefully Ben and Jesse don't mind about the little changes she made. </p><p> </p><p>When she looks at the time after she took a shower, she checks the time to see it’s only two in the afternoon. She calls Finn, knowing he's always free. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Peanut," Finn sings when he answers the call.</p><p> </p><p>"Heyyyyy," she sings. The Finn Effect. "Listen, how do you feel about having our own mini party and dance like old times? Everyone's working and I'm dying from loneliness." </p><p> </p><p>"Alright. You want me to ask others or you already invited them?"</p><p> </p><p>Well, it is time for just the two of them to spend time together like old times. "No, I thought it would be nice to just the two of us. Like old times!"</p><p> </p><p>"Rey Kenobi, are you hitting on me? You know I don't play for the other team." </p><p> </p><p>Rey rolls her eyes. "Don't be a motherfucker and just come over, dumbass." </p><p> </p><p>"Say no more, peanut," Finn says before he hangs up. </p><p> </p><p>Rey quickly texts him to buy some baking ingredients so they could bake a cake in honour of Jesse's first day of internship to celebrate the next step of adulting. </p><p> </p><p>While over the years, she has grown closer to Jesse than Finn, at the end of the day, Finn is technically her brother after she grows up with him in the foster home. She has known him <em> half </em> of her life now so she’s glad she finally gets to hang out with him — just the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>When Finn comes over with a bag of groceries in his hands, they both scream when they see each other and jump up and down. "Okay, okay, stop screaming, I got eggs in one of these bags," he says.</p><p> </p><p>Rey just grins as she leads him to the kitchen. "God, it has been a long time since we hung out, as in just two of us," she says. </p><p> </p><p>Finn chuckles as he takes out the groceries that he bought one by one. "Yeah, well, Jesse has been stealing you from me a lot too," he says, scrunching up his face. "Speaking of, how's Daddy Solo? Did you guys fuck yet?" </p><p> </p><p>If she’s drinking at the moment, she would have spluttered her drink right now. Finn isn't the type to beat around the bush. "Okay, stop that," she warns, pointing her finger at him. "There's no fucking. Isn't there somewhere in bro code or girl code or friendship book or something? No sleeping with your best friend's parents." Plus, she has only been here for like… less than a week so she can still control herself. </p><p> </p><p>For now.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but that's only in bro code or girl code. Y'all aren't bros. Or... girls." </p><p> </p><p>"We are not using technicality here, Finn!" She walks over to the drinking cart that Ben always drinks from when she sees that Finn didn't bring any wine or anything. She wonders if he would be pissed if she takes some. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe some spanking would be involved. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Get your head out of the gutter, Rey. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Besides, it would be rude when the Solos have been nice enough to offer her a place to stay for the summer. </p><p> </p><p>But maybe... just a little bit? </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, why didn't she ask Finn to buy some beer? Or wine? </p><p> </p><p>"Look at you, are we allowed to drink that?" he asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, these drinks are always served to guests," she says with a smirk. "You're a guest." </p><p> </p><p>Finn claps his hands. "Brava. My peanut has joined the dark side. I'm awfully proud." </p><p> </p><p>Rey takes two wine glasses and pours the drink for both of them to set up the whole desperate housewives mood. Drinking in the afternoon has its thrills. She hands one glass to Finn before they clink their glasses together and sip it. </p><p> </p><p>"Since when do you drink wine?" he asks. </p><p> </p><p>A little smile appears on her lips. "It's a secret." She has her glass of wine in one hand and she takes a hold of the whole bottle of wine in her other hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Did Daddy Ben teach you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, stop referring to him as daddy, please." </p><p> </p><p>"Right, only <em>you</em> can refer to him that." </p><p> </p><p>Maybe. “Could you get those coasters there?” she asks. “Don't wanna ruin Solo's mahogany." </p><p> </p><p>"You really think they care about that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," she tuts. "I didn't know that men care about some stupid coasters. Well, mostly Ben—I mean, Mr. Solo." That sounds weird now. “He’s really neat.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that,” he says, looking around the house.</p><p> </p><p>She leads him to the living room, sitting on the couch. "Alright, hit me." She places the bottle of wine and the coasters on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>Finn raises a brow. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I mean, we haven't seen each other in a long time. Tell me what's going on with you." </p><p> </p><p>He blows out his breath, scratching his head. "Well, you don't want to know." He takes a gulp of his wine. "I need a refill." </p><p> </p><p>She looks at her best friend and just realises how it had been a really, really long time ago since they last hung out. Just the two of them. They used to be inseparable, until Jesse stole her away. Rey laughs on the inside. </p><p> </p><p>"You're my best friend too, Finny bear," she says in a more serious tone. </p><p> </p><p>Finn seems like he's pouting, making Rey want to laugh. He's literally sulking. "Yeah, well, it doesn't feel like that anymore." </p><p> </p><p>Rey sighs. "I know. It's me. I barely text you." </p><p> </p><p>He smiles a little. "Well, we do talk around twice a year. It's our thing. Doesn't stop us from being best friends." </p><p> </p><p>"Peanut," Rey cooes before she puts her head on Finn's shoulder and sips her wine again. "Now talk to me. I heard you've been hanging around with the wrong people." </p><p> </p><p>"Because they would never slap me for making stupid decision?" </p><p> </p><p>"I would join you when doing ridiculous things, but I am the type to slap you when you're just being stupid, like, I don't know, dating someone for their looks although they have the tendency to treat men like a rag doll."</p><p> </p><p>"There's my peanut. Nagging me like no other and making me realise I am a git." </p><p> </p><p>She laughs. "Everyone nags you, Finn. I'm just the only one you actually listen to." </p><p> </p><p>"No, you <em> force </em> me to listen to you." </p><p> </p><p>Rey snorts and shoves his head. "A dumbass. That's what you are. Now really tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t we do it while we’re baking?” he asks. “I did buy a lot of shit. I feel like I’m going to spill the wine on the couch any fucking time if we just sit here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell kinds of things did you buy anyway? Maybe I shouldn't have trusted you." </p><p> </p><p>He squints at her. "Hey, I am a responsible shopper. Is it weird I kinda enjoy grocery shopping now?</p><p> </p><p>Oh, she knows exactly what he’s talking about. "No, no, me too!” she exclaims, sipping her wine. “It’s really fun. For me, I really like walking around the farmers markets? It makes me more excited to cook, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, exactly,” Finn says, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>They both get up from the couch and walk towards the kitchen island to get all the things Finn bought.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm thinking maybe we should bake maybe cheesecake? Finn suggests, arranging the eggs neatly. "Like the New York kind. We should try to recreate the one we had at the bakery shop down the seventh second street, remember?" </p><p> </p><p>"Right, the one with just enough creaminess texture and the crust is crunchy enough?" Her mouth starts watering. </p><p> </p><p>"That one," Finn says, his eyes glinted in anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but we suck at baking. How are we supposed to recreate that orgasmic thing?" </p><p> </p><p>"Um, YouTube?" </p><p> </p><p>Both of them nod in agreement. "Ooh! They have a TV here." Rey opens one of the cabinets to reveal the TV in there, causing Finn to go whoa. That is exactly how she reacted when she first discovered it. "Let me see if they got YouTube here." </p><p> </p><p>She grabs the remote and sort of explores a little until she finds the application. She clicks on it and sure enough, there it is. YouTube. She tries to type in 'cheesecake recipe' on the search engine, struggling to spell because of how tipsy she is already. </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, that one!" Finn shouts, pointing at the first result. "It literally says New York cheesecake so that one!" </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright." She giggles.</p><p> </p><p>They're done with the crust and when they're supposed to start on the cheesecake part, they're already so drunk that they stopped watching the video and just add and stir whatever they want. Since they found Spotify in the TV's Application, they just play some Top 40 songs. They end up taking more than they should, taking the whole bottle of wine all to themselves. </p><p> </p><p>Ben would kill her. </p><p> </p><p>Or... </p><p> </p><p>She starts squeezing her thighs together at the thought of him calling her a <em> bad girl </em> and spanking her to teach her a lesson. He would click his tongue and ask, <em> "What am I going to do with you?" </em> Then he'd pound her from behind on the kitchen counter and just use her like his own personal fuck toy—</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>"That’s not a good face,” Finn says, snapping her from her reverie. </p><p> </p><p>"You're the one encouraging this!" she exclaims. </p><p> </p><p>Finn furrows his brows a little and stares into distance. "I did, didn't I?" </p><p> </p><p>"I think we're doing a good job," Rey comments, clearing her throat to subside her horny tone. They both look at each other and burst out into laughter. "God, the things we'd do for our little Jesse." </p><p> </p><p>"Baking shit for him," says Finn, shaking his head. "Is it supposed to be this runny?" He lifts the spatula from the mixture. </p><p> </p><p>"God knows," Rey says with a wince. "Do we have time to do the raspberry syrup thingy?" </p><p> </p><p>"It looks simple, we just heat those babies and they'll melt." </p><p> </p><p>Rey giggles again at the word 'melt'. They have the time to sing as they continue baking.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, I got some ideas," Finn chirps mid song. </p><p> </p><p>"Enlighten me!" Rey gasps, jumping up and down with a grin while she claps her hands. </p><p> </p><p>"You should totally call him 'daddy'." Finn's eyes widened excitedly, a hint of mischief in his eyes. Like it's the most creative thing he has ever thought of. "Or dress up in some lingerie or shit and send it to him!"</p><p> </p><p>Rey's mouth makes an 'o' shape like Finn has just developed an idea on how to fix the global warming problem in a faster way. "Should I?" she asks. </p><p> </p><p>"You fucking should. That man? Will kneel for you. Whether he's someone's dad or not, at the end of the day, he's a man and you're an attractive woman living in his house." </p><p> </p><p>That... would be nice. If she has that effect on him but at the end of the day, she’s a fucking coward. </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, you should check out my new room," she says when she suddenly remembers this morning. </p><p> </p><p>Finn just cocks his brows suggestively. "Your own room, huh? Here I thought that room will never clear out."</p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes before she drags Finn to her beautiful, beautiful room, bringing the bottle of wine along. It isn't a really long trip to go to the room she's sleeping at, it's literally near the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>"Isn't the room nice?" she raves, still getting used to this room. "Ben painted it. He surprised me with this room. It was just a linen closet before this and now it's a... haven." </p><p> </p><p>"Ben did this, huh?" Finn teases. </p><p> </p><p>She blushes. "Yeah. He's pretty nice."</p><p> </p><p>He just hums suggestively. "Uh-huh. I know he only did it for a pretty girl.”</p><p> </p><p>That earns a slap on his arm from her. "Don't be mean! He’s a genuinely nice guy, thank you very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait til you call him Daddy then maybe he’ll show that he’s not that nice,” Finn muses.</p><p> </p><p>She snorts. She’s drunk but she’s not that stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mAybE 😼</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hate on Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wait a goddamn minute. Wine. </p><p>His eyes rake to the kitchen island to see sure enough, there it is, his bottle of <em>La Mission Haut-Brion</em> that looks almost empty. Someone is definitely in trouble tonight. Never in his life had he wanted to give some a spanking so badly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: vomit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>BEN</strong>
</p><p>By the time Ben comes home from work, he hears loud music—he recognises the song. <em> Hate On Me. </em> </p><p> </p><p>It has been a pretty long time since he last heard the song. The song comes from the kitchen (of course it is) and he makes his way to where the music is. Ever since Rey arrives, his kitchen seems to be the most interesting part of his house. </p><p> </p><p>He isn’t sure what to think as he witnesses Jesse and Rey's friend, whose name Ben has completely forgotten but only remembers that he and Rey are basically inseparable, is dancing with his woman while they were cooking and dancing, using the spatulas as their microphones before they clink the spatulas together, singing along to the song. Jesse is nowhere to be found. Honestly, the only Jesse's friend he remembers is Rey. </p><p> </p><p>Right, he thinks he remembers that friend’s name is Flynn or Finn or something? Rey told him about him, that’s the kid who used to be in the same foster home with her. Fuck, <em>what</em> is his name? </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s friend does his shoulder shimmying dancing while Rey does what she does best: swaying her whole body together and whipping her hair before she does the whole drop the booty down before going up against her friend while he sways his hips side by side. It doesn't seem like they're being flirty together though, just purely fun. </p><p> </p><p>Not that he's jealous or anything...</p><p> </p><p>Jesus, she's a fucking tease with her ass. </p><p> </p><p>The sight should not give Ben a hard on. But it does. He completely ignores her friend to give all of his attention to the way her body is moving to the rhythm and her cute voice singing along to the song. Her outfit isn't helping at all. She's wearing a tank top and it rides up a little, showing some skin on her ribs, and tight gym shorts to show off her long legs.</p><p> </p><p>The thought of those legs suffocating his neck while he eats her out sounds deeply tempting. Maybe he's a bit jealous of her friend right now even though he’s pretty sure Rey told him he’s like a brother to her. </p><p> </p><p>Why is he way too old? Why wasn't she born a little earlier? </p><p> </p><p>He tries to tear his eyes away from her although it's really, really difficult. </p><p> </p><p><em> "Go 'head and hate on me, hater," </em> Rey and her friend shout, acting feisty and like they hate each other, their arms flapping in the air. It's a bit hilarious to watch. Rey is a force of nature, embracing her silly side, which makes her even sexier because he knows she has this air of confidence about her. </p><p> </p><p>Ben waits for the song to be over instead of startling them now. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the song ends, the two friends give each other high-fives and a hug, sharing a laughter that tugs on his chest. That is when Ben starts clearing his throat, making both of them quickly turn their heads towards Ben's direction. Rey's already flustered face turns shades darker whereas her friend just grins, like he doesn't care.</p><p> </p><p>Respect. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh look," Rey purrs with her sweaty hair sticking on her face, looking very arousing, by the way. She has a playful smile while her eyes light up as if she's about to cause trouble. <em> "Daddy's back." </em> </p><p> </p><p>Fuck.  </p><p> </p><p>This hasn't exactly happened but his hand suddenly twitches, so tempted to teach her a lesson by slapping that fucking ass. He’s painfully hard now and the way her voice sounds when she calls him that is the sexiest thing he has ever heard. If he comes home to this everyday, he would be a very happy man (or a dead man). Actually, he would be much more elated if her friend isn't here. </p><p> </p><p>But what would he do if her friend weren't here though? Something they’ll regret the next day—maybe. </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s friend laughs in disbelief, palming his mouth. Then he glances at Ben, coughing nervously. "Wanna join us, Mr. Solo?" he asks jokingly. </p><p> </p><p>Rey nudges his rib. "Shut up, Finn." </p><p> </p><p>Ah, right, <em> that's </em> his name. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll just hit the shower," Ben replies, keeping his eyes on Rey to torture her even more the way she tortured him earlier. "Make sure to clean up the kitchen later." </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, we're the ones baking this for <em> you," </em> Rey speaks up and gestures at the... well, maybe they haven't put it in the oven yet. It looks... <em> slimy. </em> "You should be the one to clean up the kitchen for the sake of teamwork." </p><p> </p><p>"Uh-uh," Ben says, shaking his head while smirking. "Only the dancers clean up. I, unfortunately, wasn't present." </p><p> </p><p>"You <em> were </em> present," Finn butts in a matter of factly way. "You just didn't dance with us." </p><p> </p><p>"Come on and dance with me," Rey pleads, striding swiftly towards Ben with her alluring smile. "Hit the music, Finnegan." </p><p> </p><p>"This just smells like trouble," Finn remarks. But he still grabs the remote and plays something on his kitchen TV.</p><p> </p><p>A song that Ben doesn't really recognise starts playing, but he's pretty sure he hears it on the radio a couple of times but never paid attention to it. He just watches her lips lip-syncing to the song while she flicks her fingers, gesturing for him to come closer and dance with her while she mouths the song.</p><p> </p><p>What is a man supposed to do in this situation while trying to hide his boner? He only manages to gulp at this situation, trying his best to keep his face as neutral as possible while crossing his arms together, his eyes glued on the magnetic woman as she dances in front him. Her boldness is incredibly attractive that he couldn't stop staring (and sort of drooling). </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it's good that Finn is here so he could control himself. </p><p> </p><p>She grabs his hands and makes him dance with her, swinging their arms together. He just stills, watching her in amusement. She spins around without letting go of his hands, causing her arms to cross behind her head. </p><p> </p><p>When she starts grinding her ass on his crotch, he lets out a soft groan before he coughs so it sounds like he's having trouble with his throat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Abort mission, abort mission.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> "Tell me I have changed but I'm the same me, old same me. Inside." </em> Then she lets go of his arms and escapes from him, shouting as soon as she faces him, <em> "Hey!" </em> </p><p> </p><p>Causing him to jump in surprise. She's way too busy in her own bubble to notice that. </p><p> </p><p><em> "If you don't like the way I talk then why am I on your mind?” </em> she mouths. <em> “If you don't like the way I rock, then finish your glass of wine." </em></p><p> </p><p>Help me, God. </p><p> </p><p>Wait a goddamn minute. Wine. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes rake to the kitchen island to see sure enough, there it is, his bottle of <em>La Mission Haut-Brion</em> that looks almost empty. Someone is definitely in trouble tonight. Never in his life had he wanted to give some a spanking so badly. </p><p> </p><p>When Rey notices where he's looking at, she quickly blocks the view of the wine in an attempt to distract him by pulling his face with her palms so he would look at her. <em> "We fight and we argue and you'll still love me blind," </em> she sings louder this time in a pitchy tone, wrapping her arms around his neck. <em> "If we don't fuck this whole thing up, guaranteed I could blow your mind." </em></p><p> </p><p>Before Ben has any idea what's going on, Rey tiptoes and plants her lips on his, singing, <em> "Mwah."  </em></p><p> </p><p>It's just a peck, but it renders him speechless as she retreats from him, leaning on the island. Still blocking the wine. </p><p> </p><p>"Finn, stop the song now," Ben beckons warningly. </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" Rey asks nervously, still hugging his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Finn, do it," Ben says, more sternly this, his eyes still on her. He realises his tone might be a little menacing but he has to keep her on her toes. When Finn finally stops the song, Ben walks towards her. "Leave us alone, Finn. Thanks for keeping her company but the party's over."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Mr. Solo," Finn mumbles, but not before he throws a smirk at Rey, giving an <em> okay </em> sign with his hand to her. "Thanks for inviting me over, peanut. See you soon!" Then Ben hears the front door open and close. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't expect Finn to just leave, he thought Finn would just go to another room. Well, better this way, he guesses. </p><p> </p><p>"I see you stole the whole bottle of wine," he remarks, taking the bottle and showing it to her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, you said I could help myself out here," she says with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>Brat. </p><p> </p><p>"This is a fine wine, around forty years, sweetheart," he says, dropping an octave in a threatening way before he chugs some of it right from the bottle. It only takes a gulp and it's finished. He could sense her watching him and the way his Adam's apple bobs. "A bottle of Château. Costed almost five hundred bucks."</p><p> </p><p>When he looks back at her, her lips part slightly as she watches his lips, looking painstakingly turned on. </p><p> </p><p>He could almost smell her arousal. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," she squeaks like a mouse, looking very small right now. She's usually headstrong but he guesses the guilt is getting to her. Seeing her squirming under him gets him thinking somewhere else and it's really distracting. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry?" he echoes, licking his lips, pondering on what to do with her. </p><p> </p><p>The most appropriate thing to do is, of course, to just walk away before he does something he regrets. He has to be a gentleman here. A responsible adult. But then, what comes out of that pretty little mouth makes him want to just bend her right here on the island and just— </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Daddy."</p><p> </p><p>It takes him every ounce of patience to stop the urge from doing the worst to her that won't do any good for either of them. Like manhandling her and bending her over the counter. His hands ball up into a fist, digging his nails in his palm until he almost draws blood as he takes a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>She's really ticking him off right now. </p><p> </p><p>Obviously she's drunk. She isn't thinking clearly. Of course she isn't making a move on him. Why would she? There are thousands more available men (in every way) that are closer to her age and willing to date her and settle down with her. </p><p> </p><p>Hell, even his son is a better fit for her than him. </p><p> </p><p>She's beautiful, young, fresh, smart, independent, and just... too young for him. So he refrains himself from taking the <em> Daddy</em> thing seriously.  </p><p> </p><p>"You should go freshen yourself up, you look like you've had way too much to drink,” he says. </p><p> </p><p>She looks at him in disbelief. "I can still think clearly," she hisses. Is it him or does she look fucking adorable when she's angry? </p><p> </p><p>"I'm just gonna go hit the shower, okay?" he tells her gently. "You don't have to worry about the wine. I just—had a bad day, that's all." And I also had to take care of my raging boner, thank you very much. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine," is all she says. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll make us dinner," he says. What he does next is... stupid. He doesn't have any reason for doing that... okay, well, there is one. </p><p> </p><p>Self preservation. </p><p> </p><p>Rey's eyes widen in shock when he does that. </p><p> </p><p>Yup, he had just pat her on the head. Like she's some fucking kid. </p><p> </p><p>What else is he supposed to do to not act like a pervert? He quickly walks away, cursing himself over and over on the way to his room. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>There's a sound of retching coming from the bathroom when he walks in his kitchen at one in the morning for some late night snacks. </p><p> </p><p>He frowns, heading towards the bathroom to hear Rey is kneeling down on the floor and throwing up down the toilet. He rushes towards her when he sees her hair falling down her cheeks, fearing the vomit might touch her hair. Gathering her hair in his hand, he lets her getting the alcohol out of her system down the toilet bowl. </p><p> </p><p>When she looks like she's done, he flushes the toilet and massages her nape. "Come on, sweetheart, let's rinse your mouth."</p><p> </p><p>She moans, resting her cheek on the toilet seat. "I'm tired," she whines. She still looks so wasted, definitely. </p><p> </p><p>He just smiles, pushing some strands of her hair off her cheek. "Then I'll help you get up," he says, pulling himself up before he wraps his arm around her waist to lift her up. She's not that heavy but since she's sort of weak right now, she feels a little extra heavier than what he assumes she is. He leads her towards the sink, rubbing her back to soothe her. </p><p> </p><p>Her head falls on his chest as he turns the tap on, gathering some water in his palm to wipe her mouth. Some of the water gets onto his shirt but he barely cares about that. He cleans some of her hair too, in case she has some vomit there. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, bend a little, honey," he murmurs, putting his cupped palm under the running water. "Sip some of the water then spit it out." </p><p> </p><p>She groans gutturally but obeys anyway. He winces as her lips touch his hand while she sips the water out of his palm before she spits it out. Fuck, her lips are so fucking soft and he wants nothing more but to taste her and maybe has her lips around his—</p><p> </p><p>"I'm done," Rey mumbles, nuzzling her cheek on his chest again. </p><p> </p><p>Funny how she has only lived in his house for less than a week yet she has already wrapped him around her little finger. </p><p> </p><p>"Brush your teeth," he orders, opening the cabinet. He grabs the purple toothbrush. "Is it this one? Is this yours?" </p><p> </p><p>She nods weakly, reaching for it. "Mmhmm." </p><p> </p><p>He takes the toothpaste and squeezes it out onto her brush. As she starts brushing her teeth, he twists her hair to the back with his hand as he waits while leaning against the doorframe until she's done brushing her teeth. </p><p> </p><p>After she rinses her mouth again, she lets out a yelp when he starts lifting her up and carrying her bridal style to the kitchen. "Oh!" she gasps. </p><p> </p><p>"All that vomiting, you're probably dehydrated now," he says, seating her on the kitchen island. Yeah, he's a little fucking bossy but whatever. He likes taking care of—of people. </p><p> </p><p>She immediately reaches out for him when he pulls away to fetch a glass of water for her. "No, come back," she whines. </p><p> </p><p>He refrains himself from laughing, grabbing a glass. He walks towards his bottom loading water dispenser and pushes the faucet on.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Ben?" she calls out. </p><p> </p><p><em>Not </em>Daddy<em>?</em> he snipes in his head. "Yeah, kid?" he says instead. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you mad?" she asks softly while pinching her lower lip with her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>When the glass is finally full, he crosses the room towards her and offers the glass to her while resting one of his hands on the counter next to her thigh. "I won't be mad at you for finishing my Chateau wine if you finish the whole glass of water," he muses. </p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes. "You're bossy."</p><p> </p><p>"And no rolling your eyes either," he chides. "Brat."</p><p> </p><p>"Or what, Daddy?" she dares, smirking at him. </p><p> </p><p>He clenches his jaw at <em>that</em> word that escaped her mouth. "You should cut back your alcohol intake if this is how you behave every time you get drunk." </p><p> </p><p>She hums. "You had one glass of scotch and you openly stared at my ass," she counters. "Maybe you should cut some too, lightweight. Having a body that big and you can't even handle your drink?" </p><p> </p><p><em>This... girl.</em> "Rey," he grits. She's so fucking infuriating because of how correct she is. </p><p> </p><p>"Just saying the truth, old man," she says cheekily, wrapping her small hands around his hand that's holding the glass. She is such a fucking tease, looking up at him with those eyes as she drinks the water, those pink lips pouting on the rim of the glass while her tongue sticks out a little.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he's not going to last long the longer she stays here. </p><p> </p><p>She has only downed half of the glass when she puts it on the counter next to her. "I have to tell you something," she murmurs like she's about to spill a secret. </p><p> </p><p>He leans towards her, assuming she's going to whisper it. "Tell me what?" </p><p> </p><p>"Jesse is so lucky to have you as a dad," she whispers. </p><p> </p><p>He fights back his smile, feeling tears welling up his eyes. "Why is that?" he croaks out. </p><p> </p><p>"You take care of me these couple of days more than anyone else my whole life," she confesses. "It's weird at first because no one has ever done that for me but mostly... it's nice." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I want to tell you something too," he murmurs. "I like that you... let me take care of you. Even though you can take care of yourself just fine. You're not... you're not needy, but you still let me take care of you and you, I don't know, you're really appreciative." </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes are glistening as she stares up at him. </p><p> </p><p>"And you've been a good guest too," he says, shrugging to seem casual. "You don't think I noticed all the changes you made in this house?" </p><p> </p><p>Her expression shifts to a more nervous one, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "Oh?" she says, biting her lip. </p><p> </p><p>"The embroidered cloth on the coffee table. The flower on the dining table. Tissue boxes. Scented candles." It was a nice welcome, entering his house and smelling the vanilla scent. </p><p> </p><p>Her face seems really red now while he smirks. "Are you... mad? I just... I don't know, I wanted to brighten things up a little. Just the small things that don't really affect your house much. That I could just put in my room — uh, my room for the time being — in case you hate them."</p><p> </p><p>Why is she so fucking adorable? "No, I love them," he says earnestly. He genuinely likes them. They're small things to her but they make a big difference. He has always been clueless about home decoration anyway and only buy what he thinks are the necessary stuff. </p><p> </p><p>Now his place looks great, not so monotonous anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Rey seems awfully touched just from that. He really doesn't deserve her. </p><p> </p><p>"You can keep them if you want," she says with a shrug. "When I... find my own place."</p><p> </p><p>Ah. Right. He knows she won't be staying here forever but it still hurts to think about that. He kind of enjoys having her here around the house. </p><p> </p><p>How does he get her to stay? He'll let her change his whole house decor just so she refuses to leave but that does sound a little too much. Not for him, but for her. </p><p> </p><p>But he'll let her, though. He'll give her anything, buy her whatever she wants. </p><p> </p><p>She reaches for her glass of water and sips more when he gets quiet. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, I really, really love the bedroom," she tells him. "You make me want to stay here forever."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then stay. Forever. Be with me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You're a good host, I've never felt so at home," she confesses quietly. </p><p> </p><p>"Rey..." he murmurs. "I'm—I'm genuinely glad. That you're here."</p><p> </p><p>"So am I," she says shyly before she lets out a small laugh. A nervous kind of laugh. "You should go to sleep. It's late. What are you doing, being up this late anyway?" </p><p> </p><p>"I was just looking for some midnight snacks," he says, rubbing his nape sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, want me to crank something up?" she asks. "Grilled cheese maybe? Mac and cheese? Whatever cheesy?" </p><p> </p><p>He lifts his hand up out of his volition, tucking her hair behind her ear. His brain hasn't caught up what he's doing yet and his hand is just out here, smoothing her hair down her neck like an idiot. </p><p> </p><p>When he realises what he's doing, he quickly drops his hand to his side and starts stammering. "Uh, that's fine. I'll make that for you. For—For us. You're still hangover." </p><p> </p><p>She smiles in gratitude, looking up at him like she really appreciates that, which sort of makes him sad. </p><p> </p><p>As he starts making the toast, he almost jumps when Rey appears behind him, looking at the toast over his shoulder. "Can I help you, young lady?" he teases. </p><p> </p><p>She rests her chin on his shoulder, like it's the most natural thing to do. When he turns his head to glance at her, he smirks to see she has to tiptoe to reach his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"That looks really good," she marvels, looking at the pan. </p><p> </p><p>"Why, did you doubt my cooking skill?" </p><p> </p><p>She snorts. "Never. Where did you learn how to cook anyway? So far, the breakfast you've been making is always great." </p><p> </p><p>"I worked at Maz, remember," he muses. "She taught me a lot of things. I could actually barbecue too, thanks to my dad." It's so weird to mention his dad. </p><p> </p><p>"Your dad is one of those suburban barbecue dads?" she asks. "Are you one too?" </p><p> </p><p>He lets out a small laugh, flipping the toast. "I don't know if I deserve that title," he jokes. "I don't really throw barbecue parties around here like my dad always did almost every weekend." Past tense because he has no idea if his dad does that anymore. Hasn't seen Han for ages. </p><p> </p><p>She hums, nodding against his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Could you grab a plate for me?" he asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, of course," she says, walking to the cabinet where he keeps the dishes and tiptoeing until he can see a hint of her tanned skin as her white shirt rides up. </p><p> </p><p>He turns off the stove and places the grilled cheese on the plate before he cuts the grilled cheese in half. </p><p> </p><p>"Careful," he says when she reaches for it. "It's still hot."</p><p> </p><p>She still grabs the grilled cheese before she waves it around to cool it down. Then she carefully bites it, wincing as she chews. “Still a little hot but I like that,” she says with a grin. “The cheese just melts in my mouth.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” He also grabs one for himself. “It’s nice?” </p><p> </p><p>She just moans and nods, giving him a thumbs up. </p><p> </p><p>As they eat in silence while standing by the counter, he finds the courage to ask her something he has always wanted to know. “Is there really... nothing?” he asks hesitantly. “Between you and... Jesse?” </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flit towards his face. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>He clears his throat, shaking his head. “Never mind, it’s too personal.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want to know?” she dares. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Jesse is my son, you know,” he mumbles. “So, it makes him sort of <em> my </em> business and I’m just... curious.” </p><p> </p><p>She squints her eyes. “You’re curious?” she echoes before she takes a bite of the grilled cheese. “You think there’s something between me and him?” </p><p> </p><p>He finally finishes his own meal, so he grabs the plate to wash it. “I know you already told me that first night but I just, I don’t know, I wanna make sure.” He laughs in a self deprecating way. “Just being a nosy dad, that’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>Once he’s done washing the dish, she is also done with her food so she goes and washes her hand. He watches as she wipes her hands with the kitchen towel. Then she turns towards him, tilting her head to the back to look up at him. </p><p> </p><p>“I can assure you that I would never want to be with him,” she says. </p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p> </p><p>She glances at his lips. Her lips part like she’s about to say something, but she finally decides on, “I’m gonna go to bed. You, sir, should too. It’s late.” </p><p> </p><p>He can’t help but feel the disappointment wash over him as he watches her head towards her bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heheheheheh</p><p>also spare some.... thoughts about this chapter? 🤲</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ramen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They talk about their day, they share some fleeting touches, they pretend like it didn't happen, then they go to bed. Separately, unfortunately. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i barely edit this chapter i’m sorry if it’s trash 🙏🏼</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>REY</strong>
</p><p>The next few days throughout the whole week have been normal. Well, she has no clue what is her idea of normal right now because ever since she starts living here in the Solo residence, her idea of a normal day is waking up, saying hi to Ben as he cooks breakfast, preparing the table, teasing Jesse before he gets to work, going to the diner to work, coming home, showering, dinner, watching TV in the living room while doing the laundry (“One of these days, you <em> have </em> to ask my own son to do his own laundry, Rey,” Ben had said the other day), having a midnight moment with Ben, masturbating, repeat. </p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah, she has been alone with Ben a lot at two in the morning. They talk about their day, they share some fleeting touches, they pretend like it didn't happen, then they go to bed. Separately, unfortunately. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, sometimes she masturbates in her room when she's not watching the TV in the living room while the boys are upstairs. Now that she has the privilege of having her own privacy, her own room, it has been fucking great. Which brings a smile to her face as she wakes up in the morning and steals glances at Ben as he makes breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>She has never had a room all to herself before. She has always lived with roommates her whole life. The last time was when she still lived with her grandfather but she was a fucking kid that time. </p><p> </p><p>It got pretty frustrating finally knowing what sex is but never really explored her body all on her own. Always had to be quiet as she trailed her hand down her body under the covers, having to wait until her roommate — whether at the foster home or the college dorm — started snoring. </p><p> </p><p>So she can't exactly be blamed here for grabbing this amazing opportunity of truly discovering herself while thinking about all those fleeting touches she shares with Ben. Dreaming about him manhandling her while whispering praises in her ears. Sometimes she would dream of making him beg. Beg to touch her. Beg to taste her. Beg to fuck her. </p><p> </p><p>She shudders as she thinks about him while serving customers, five minutes before her shift is over.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I have some more sugar please?" one of the customers ask. Probably just some hitchhikers who makes a pit stop here because this town rarely gets new residents and she basically knows everyone here anyway. At least, memorises their faces. </p><p> </p><p>She nods as she walks to the counter to grab couple of packets of sugar before she hands them to the woman. When she checks her phone behind the counter to see if Jesse has replied to her text asking him how he is, she sighs in disappointment to see he hasn't. </p><p> </p><p>Proximity is weird. She thought she would be closer to her best friend by staying under the same roof with him but she can't help but feel how far away he feels right now compared to when they were two thousand miles away — she was in Arizona and he was in Penn State. Probably because they're both busy with their own lives right now. When they were in college, they had the time to Facetime each other while doing assignments at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>That was a great time. Every time her roommates or her friends caught her talking to him, they were like, “Ooh, is that your <em> boyfriend?” </em> Sometimes she caught Jesse’s roommates walking around shirtless and Jesse always snorted every time she went, <em> ‘Ooh.’ </em>  </p><p> </p><p>She really thought with Jesse, high school friendships can last forever but it does feel like they're drifting apart from each other. She hates that. Plus, he has been spending more time with his basketball buddies from work more than her, which is understandable because he has been hanging out with those guys often during the time she was in Arizona. </p><p> </p><p>Like it or not, she has to accept that best friends can't exactly stay inseparable especially when they're entering adult life. They're going to be one of those people who only hang out like twice a month — <em> if </em> they're lucky. Maybe they’ll only get to hang out together only when big things happen. Weddings, housewarming parties, high school reunions. </p><p> </p><p>It sucks more right now because they literally live under the same roof and yet she talks to his dad more than him. </p><p> </p><p>All those midnights she and Ben have been spending together though. The more she spends time with him, the more she just wants to climb him. Plus having her own room to all herself, it feels like she’s trying to make up for all those times she never got to touch herself because she has been doing that a lot right now. </p><p> </p><p>Her hormones are insane right now. It's probably because her period is coming — or it's just Ben. Either way, she needs the release. She searches for Ben's face in her mind, watching her as she pleasures herself. The thought of being caught by him spurs her on, making the movement of her fingers become faster and sloppier. </p><p> </p><p>Her hips thrust and roll against her fingers, making the bed creaks loudly as she imagines his voice whispering in her ear. That makes her slow down a little so no one could hear it. </p><p> </p><p>She has done this a lot but she never really reaches her climax. Just doing it for the sake of getting to know her body, how her body wants to be touched, how her body responds to certain touches. But tonight, she may <em> actually </em> get there. </p><p> </p><p>Usually she needs something, maybe porn or erotic novels. Maybe, if she's really desperate, she would go for fan fictions. But having Ben consume her thoughts, her imagination has already sufficed. </p><p> </p><p>His voice, his way too big hands burning every inch on her body, his thick fingers teasing her before he would replace those fingers with his fat cock to impale her. </p><p> </p><p>Her free hand squeezes her breast tightly, imagining how rough Ben would be in bed, leaving indentations all over her body.</p><p> </p><p>She lies on her stomach while her hand is under her, letting her imagination take over. </p><p> </p><p><em> "There you go," </em> he would huskily whisper behind her, nipping her ear. <em> "You're a good girl for me, aren't you? My good girl." </em> </p><p> </p><p>She mewls in her pillow — this pillow that fucking <em> Ben </em> picked out for her — as he would stretch her cunt nicely, gripping her hair while his other hand would cause a bruise on her hip. </p><p> </p><p><em> "You're so tight." </em> Then he would drive himself inside her, pushing her head into the pillow. <em> "You love that I'm taking care of you nicely here, right?" </em> </p><p> </p><p>So, so much. </p><p> </p><p><em> "I'm letting you stay for free and all you have to do is open your legs for me," </em> he murmurs. <em> "Dirty slut."  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Yes, yes, I'm your slut, Daddy,” </em>she would say. She starts shaking, so close to where she needs. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Yeah, fucking take it, sweetheart,” </em> he would grunt. </p><p> </p><p>She pulls the sheet to her mouth as she bites it to stop herself from screaming the word <em> 'daddy' </em> when she comes undone. Panting, she retrieves her fingers out and looks at them in fascination, sitting upright. She actually manages to orgasm, fuck. She feels the sense of victory. </p><p> </p><p>Guilt starts to haunt her mind. She had just orgasmed at the thought of her best friend's... <em> dad. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Shit. </p><p> </p><p>Hopping off the bed, Rey walks out of the room, her hand still slicked from her cum. She decides to just wash her hand using the kitchen sink without having to take the trip to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>She stands there frozen when she sees Ben, no, wait, <em> shirtless </em> Ben with his grey sweatpants hanging loose at the walk-in pantry near the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. Her face heats up, thinking about her dream about him. </p><p> </p><p>This is how she'll go to hell, isn't it? </p><p> </p><p>She tries not to check him out but she does anyway. He's sculpted and broad in every angle, and it's refreshing to see a built man whose body isn't shaped like a fucking Dorito. No, his body is a literal trunk of a tree. She loves seeing his hair during this time — disheveled and soft. </p><p> </p><p>Her mouth starts watering, unable to look away. It's hard <em> not </em> to look. Her eyes keep flitting from the broad shoulder down to his eight-pack, then to his happy trails.</p><p> </p><p>After sometime, Ben finally notices Rey standing there, gaping at him. She quickly composes herself and tries to act all calm and collected, as if his body doesn't phase her at all. But she knows her cheeks must be red right now. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey," he says, a little perplexed. His voice is deeper than in her dreams. It's so deep that she couldn't even imagine it. </p><p> </p><p>What a joke. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi," she chirps, using her hair to hide her blushing cheeks. She can still feel his eyes on her as she avoids looking at him, moving to the kitchen sink. Hopefully he won't ask why. "Do you have ramen here?" </p><p> </p><p>He blinks at first while she washes her hands as thoroughly as possible. "Uh, it's—it's up there actually." </p><p> </p><p>She follows his gaze, seeing that it's quite high up there. Right above her. "Why did you put it there out of reach?" she asks, amused. </p><p> </p><p>"It's unhealthy so I try not to make it easy for me or Jesse to reach for it," he explains sheepishly. "Want me to get that for you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, please." </p><p> </p><p>He chuckles, sending tingles to her veins. "Okay." </p><p> </p><p>She can’t suppress her gasp when she feels him behind her, <em> really </em> closely, as he opens the cabinet above her. Shirtless Ben, close to her, his body heat radiating on her. </p><p> </p><p>The cabinets are so high up that the doors don't even hit her head. Her teeth nip her lower lip when something presses on the small of her back. Something... hard. She bites back a moan. </p><p> </p><p>But she could definitely hear the faint incorrigible groan from his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Okay. She definitely causes that sound. She tests the water again by moving her hips backwards, to see if she could still earn the moan from him and maybe get him to erect. His hand impetuously lands on her hip. </p><p> </p><p>Yep, there it is. She could feel it poking her back. </p><p> </p><p><em> "Rey..." </em>he warns. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" she asks innocently. "I can see what I want there." She stands on a tiptoe, her hand reaches the cabinet, the movement causing her ass to come in contact with—<em> oh. </em>She whimpers embarrassingly. </p><p> </p><p>Okay. Okay. Okay. </p><p> </p><p>He's definitely attracted to her. Unless he easily gets a boner. No judgment though. Is she seriously going to ruin her stay here by doing this now instead of waiting for the end of the summer so the next day she could just get up and leave?</p><p> </p><p>Since Ben is still behind her, she keeps on rubbing her ass against his bulge, reaching for the box. She finally sees his hand reaching for where she wants—the spicy ramen. </p><p> </p><p>So, so close. </p><p> </p><p>But then his hand catches hers instead, really massive compared to hers, and he thrusts his pelvis against her, making her moan a little. She's still a bit sensitive after taking care of herself just now. </p><p> </p><p>He starts to really hump her back while his other hand grips her hip, almost squeezing. His head drops on her shoulder while he grunts, his teeth grazing over her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>She throws her head to the back, letting him kiss and nibble her neck. She has never felt so turned on, fuck. Her hand manoeuvres its way to his head, pulling him closer to her. </p><p> </p><p>"God, baby," he moans and now she's pretty sure she's dripping down between her thighs. He wraps his arms around her torso and he starts palming her tits. As he rolls his hips, his cock rubs along the cleft of her ass until her body heats up. </p><p> </p><p>Okay. It's happening. This is really happening. </p><p> </p><p>She gasps as he tweaks her nipples over her shirt. "Ben," she murmurs and that's when he freezes. Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck, she's ruining it. </p><p> </p><p>All of the sudden, she feels empty when he pulls away from her. "I'm sorry," he stammers before he picks up his glass to wash it. He rinses it so fast, Rey thinks he's going to drop it. "I'm really sorry." Then he walks away to the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>"Ben?" she calls out, confusion wrapping up her head as she watches him leave. Her eyes start to water, thinking she just messed up. </p><p> </p><p>Big. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, she wakes up to see that the breakfast is already prepared on the table but Ben is nowhere to be found. It's pancakes for today. She can't help the sinking feeling creeping up inside her that he's probably avoiding her after what happened last night. Jesse isn't here too, but he's probably upstairs. It's only six thirty in the morning, he's probably not going to wake up anytime soon. </p><p> </p><p>She makes her way to the front door, wanting to check whether his car is outside. She's not sure why she should look for him. He's not her boyfriend or anything. He doesn't have to kiss her forehead or anything before he heads off to work. </p><p> </p><p>His car isn't outside. He already left. As she inhales deeply, she can smell his cologne that is left lingering in the air. </p><p> </p><p>So he has already left. Oh well. </p><p> </p><p>It's not her business anyway. But after what happened last night, she sort of still needs something comforting that can assure her that everything is okay between them. </p><p> </p><p>She heads to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth, getting ready to work. Under the shower head as the hot water cascades down her body, she can't help but shudder as she replays the memory of last night. She wonders if that meant something to him even a little bit. Or was she just happened to be there? </p><p> </p><p>As soon as she's done getting ready, she walks towards the living room for her morning cup of joe when she sees there's a Post-It note on the Shrek mug. She grabs it to see it's referred to her. Her heart soars as she reads it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Rey.  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I'm sorry I had to head off early in the morning. I got a big meeting, not avoiding you. Promise. We should probably talk about what happened last night if you want, although I'm taking 100% of the blame. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> See you at home.  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> -B  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>She hears the sound of footsteps so she immediately folds the note and shoves it in her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Jesse," she says breathlessly, fighting back her smile from Ben's note. </p><p> </p><p>Her best friend nods at her in acknowledgment. "Morning," he says with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>It is at this moment that she realises that the course of her friendship with him is changing. They're still close, she knows she can tell him anything (except for whatever the hell has been happening between her and his dad) and he can absolutely tell her anything. </p><p> </p><p>But they're also not in high school anymore. They can't talk about literally anything either like they used to. Back then it was so easy to tell him everything. Hell, they were even comfortable talking about sex and masturbation, no big deal. There was a time he told her there was something odd that was happening to his dick and she begged him not to send her photos while laughing. Everything was so easy. </p><p> </p><p>Now, it's like there's a wall between them — but a healthy one, she thinks. Maybe boundaries are good. She hates that everything is changing but she also feels like maybe this is good. </p><p> </p><p>"How's work?" she asks before shoving a forkful of pancake inside her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>He chews and swallows his food before he answers her. "Great, I guess." </p><p> </p><p>She nods, staring at her food. "I remember when you had doubts about continuing with being a lawyer. Do you still... have doubts?" </p><p> </p><p>He takes his OJ and gulps it down. "Actually, I'm pretty excited," he says with a nod. "So far the internship has been really dull. Nothing like in <em> Suits." </em></p><p> </p><p>She lets out a small laugh. "That's too big of an expectation."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes crinkle as he smiles. "Yeah. But so far it has just been printing and copying paperworks. I follow my boss around and they always talk so fast, I can't catch up. It's not that great but I've only just started working so my hope hasn't died yet." </p><p> </p><p>"That's good," she tells him. "You're a smart guy, you know. You can do this." </p><p> </p><p>His cheeks redden. "I hope so." He sighs. "How about you? How's the diner job? Is it anything like... <em> 2 Broke Girls?" </em></p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes. "That show is the story of my life."</p><p> </p><p>"If we don't live with my dad, yeah, it could be the story of our lives," he muses. </p><p> </p><p>"You're definitely Caroline to my Max," she ponders. "Your grandparents are technically millionaires."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, FYI, Caroline is the daughter of billionaires," Jesse corrects her. </p><p> </p><p>She snorts. "Now you're being modest."</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, nothing interesting like that," she says. "Just some customers that act like assholes, that's all. But I also have only worked for a week so I expect my life to turn into a musical."</p><p> </p><p>"Here's to hoping," he says with a grin. Then he stares at her for a moment, like he wants to say something but he's unsure how to say it.. "Do you want me to give you a ride to the diner?"</p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head. "It's alright. Thank you, though." </p><p> </p><p>His eyes soften. "Are you sure?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," she says. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Ben comes home (a little later than usual), he pauses and takes her in while she sits on the couch. Just like the first time, he stares at the shirt she's wearing — The Clash shirt. What is so special about this shirt anyway? </p><p> </p><p>"Hi," he says. </p><p> </p><p>She feels the blush creeping up her cheeks as she remembers last night. This is how it began. Exchanges of 'hi's. So she doesn't say hi back. </p><p> </p><p>"Is my son home?" he asks. "I didn't notice if his car is outside." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he's upstairs," she tells him. "We just had dinner together and, uh, I don't know what he's doing upstairs." </p><p> </p><p>He puts down his briefcase on the small table next to the couch before he takes a seat next to her. "Were you... waiting for me?" he asks. There's not an inch of condescension in his tone, which is good because that question would have sounded a little conceited.  </p><p> </p><p>Or maybe she's reading into this too much. Point is, Ben rarely sounds like an asshole. </p><p> </p><p>"Just a little," she says shyly. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I missed dinner," he says, his eyes seem earnest when she looks at him. "Work has been a little hectic these days. I might have to head out early everyday and come home late. It's this new company we're auditing for — anyway, you don't need to hear the details."</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't have to tell her all that but she still appreciates it. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," she offers, refraining herself from reaching for his hand. "I wouldn't mind hearing the details."</p><p> </p><p>He smiles. "Thank you. But for now, let's just talk about... us."</p><p> </p><p>Right. Them. </p><p> </p><p>He fidgets with his hands in his lap. "I wanted to talk because I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me. I am really... sorry. For how I behaved."</p><p> </p><p>She swallows. This is a bad idea to ask but since she has a big mouth, the words jusr slip out of her mouth anyway. "Are you really sorry though?" she asks, not daring to look at him in the eye anymore. If she's being honest, she's not sorry. She is sorry that they can't really do anything about it though. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, he doesn't say anything. As the second goes by, she's becoming more and more nervous. It does like a dumb question. What is she expecting, really? That they could be together or something? Even if Jesse isn't in the equation, she's still <em> too </em> young for him. </p><p> </p><p>She thinks. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I'm... not," he finally says quietly. </p><p> </p><p>She can feel a glimmer of hope inside. Feel a window of opportunity slowly opening. </p><p> </p><p>"But the fact is that it can't happen again," he continues, instantly crushing that hope that was just beginning to bloom inside. </p><p> </p><p>She slowly nods. She's just a stupid girl, for fuck's sake. "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Even if I <em> do </em> like you," he murmurs in an almost pained tone, “we can’t do anything about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Her head instantly turns towards him while at the same time, he's already standing up, making his way to the stairs as he goes to his room. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>These days, Ben is getting so busy. He always skips breakfast and she doesn't want to trouble him by making him drive home everyday just for a one-hour lunch, she decides to make some lunch packs every morning for both him and Jesse (just so the latter doesn't suspect anything). Jesse thought it was silly at first when she handed him the lunch bag but he grumbled and accepted it anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Out of politeness, maybe. </p><p> </p><p>Ben has been skipping breakfast too these days since he has no time at all. He does try to make it up to her by making dinner for her... at two in the morning. It's nice, sort of like he enjoys keeping her company. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry we don't see each other anymore," he had said a couple of nights ago. "Work has been so hectic. It’s so... I couldn't even go out for lunch." </p><p> </p><p>She appreciated that he let her know even though he didn't need to. "It's okay. That sucks though." </p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her. "Well, we always have midnights, right?" </p><p> </p><p>Right, that's the great thing though. No matter what their work schedule is, they always have some midnight snacks at two in the morning. Cereal, mac and cheese, grilled cheese. They have a routine now while she tries not to think about the whole "Even if I do like you" shit. </p><p> </p><p>It's becoming her favourite time of the day. </p><p> </p><p>"Rey, I'm not a fucking kid," Jesse snaps when she hands the lunch bag filled with tuna sandwiches, and overnight oat where she put chia seeds, cinnamon, and berries to him after four days of making it into a habit. She's taken aback at first by the harshness in his tone though he does have a point. "Just... sorry. But I go out for lunch everyday, don't worry." </p><p> </p><p>"You could use it as a snack to keep that energy moving," she says calmly. "But it's fine if you don't want it. More for me." </p><p> </p><p>He grumbles a little before he leaves, not taking the bag. What the fuck is up with him right now? They were fine the other day.</p><p> </p><p>And why the fuck are her eyes brimmed with tears? It's just fucking lunch, no fucking big deal. </p><p> </p><p>She sees Ben coming out of the kitchen, ready to leave. Today he's a little late than usual. It doesn't seem like he listened to the conversation earlier. </p><p> </p><p>"So, I'm gonna go now," he says with a smile. Ugh, <em> that </em> smile. Those dimples and sparkling eyes. "Is that for me?" He gestures the bags in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>There is a momentary pause before she finds a voice to speak. "Yeah," she says with relief. </p><p> </p><p>He frowns at her. "Are you crying?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" she asks, acting like she doesn't know what he's talking about. "No, I was just yawning." </p><p> </p><p>"You need more sleep, sweetheart," he chides softly, making her chest flutter. "Why are you always up early anyway?" </p><p> </p><p>He has been calling her that these days. But, what does he really mean? Does he call her that like a grown man said to some young foolish girl in a fatherly way? Whoa, when she puts it that way, it sounds kind of gross. She touches herself with the thought of him for fuck's sake. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I have work early in the morning too you know," she says like it's obvious. "Actually, do you mind taking two packs? I... I accidentally made too much." It feels so wrong to lie but she doesn't want him to be mad at Jesse. </p><p> </p><p>When he beams at her, she suddenly wants to cry. </p><p> </p><p>"I'd be happy to, Rey," he says like it's the nicest thing someone has ever done for him. It's just a fucking lunch but he looks so grateful. As expected, he plants a kiss on her cheek. This time it's a bit different though because his lips are closer to the corner of her mouth this time. "Thank you." </p><p> </p><p>She smiles from ear to ear, nodding. "Happy to help, really," she says. </p><p> </p><p>Staring at her, she watches as he sighs in disappointment. "I wish I didn't have to go right now." </p><p> </p><p>Silly man. Her cheeks are hurting so much from smiling. "But you have to," she insists. "Go, you hardworking man and kick some ass. But remember to take care of yourself. You look so sleep-deprived, look at those dark circles." </p><p> </p><p>He laughs a little and nods. He takes the bags from her hand, letting his hand cover her whole hand as he grabs them. "You're an angel sent from heaven, Rey."</p><p> </p><p>She shrugs. "I know," she jokes. "Go," she repeats in a more hushed tone. </p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, he pulls away from her and turns, walking away. "See you at home, sweetheart."</p><p> </p><p>It’s hard to contain her smile when he calls her that. He offers her a little smile before he leaves her to work. </p><p> </p><p>Right when she hears the car pulling out of the driveway is when she sees his briefcase on the kitchen island. </p><p> </p><p>Shit. Guess she has to ask someone to cover her shift right now because she's fucking late. So, so late.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>once again, ben and rey are dumb.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Briefcase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He isn't getting younger. As much as he doesn't like to admit it, he's a one woman man and he wants to settle down, although he isn't sure if he wants another kid. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>moodboard below made by an angel, <a href="https://twitter.com/ddaisyridleyy">Mena</a> 💘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>BEN</strong>
</p><p>He isn't the one to dream of having some domestic life with a partner but right now with Rey hanging around the house, he's starting to treat her like a goddamn wife that he desires. Oh god, he's already thinking of her as his wife. Maybe because she has been living here long enough that he's getting used to it and actually enjoying it. </p><p> </p><p>Plus, it's been too long since he lived with a woman. The only one is his mother, pathetically. He never really had a serious girlfriend (serious enough to move in together) and he never lived on campus. Not when he has a son so he lived at an apartment a little far away from the campus. </p><p> </p><p>But if Rey were really his wife, he would have done beyond kissing her forehead or cheek before leaving to work. Maybe a quickie in the kitchen and then he'd bite her lip before he would press his lips on her forehead, or the crown of her head, or her cheek, or the corner of her mouth, or her lips, or all of the above so that both of them have marks on each other for the day. If she were still asleep, he wouldn't mind wrinkling his work shirt, unzipping his pants and burying himself inside her to the hilt while she would moan sleepily. </p><p> </p><p>Then he'd come home to her and just wrap his arms around her, taking a hold of her ass to carry her up as he kisses her against the wall because he knows he can’t live longer without touching her all the time. </p><p> </p><p>Shit. </p><p> </p><p>He isn't getting younger. As much as he doesn't like to admit it, he's a one woman man and he wants to settle down, although he isn't sure if he wants another kid. </p><p> </p><p>But somewhere in his heart, he’s partial to building a family in a proper way; getting married first, then raising children together with his wife now that he’s an adult and he’s financially stable. He can take care of his family properly, maybe buy a bigger house. Jesse won't be forgotten of course but his son is an adult now. He can take care of himself while his dad has a start over. </p><p> </p><p>It’s that unfair of him? To ask for a start over as much as he adores his son? </p><p> </p><p>He still feels like he has some sort of timeline to keep up though. If possible, he wants children a little sooner because he doesn't want the age gap between him and his kid to be too big. He can already picture it—actually witnessing the birth of his kid, witnessing his kid’s first smile, first laugh, first tooth, first everything. When Bazine dropped Jesse off and just left, Jesse was already six months. He'd missed a lot of things already by that time, though he was grateful he got to witness other firsts like Jesse's first crawl, first walk, first word, first trip to see Santa.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Incoming call from Leia Organa'  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Since his phone is connected to the bluetooth, the Siri went straight to the car system. </p><p> </p><p>Ben is tempted to ignore the call but he knows his mother will find a worse alternative if he doesn't answer her call. Seeing that he has another fifteen minutes to reach his workplace, he begrudgingly answers. </p><p> </p><p>"Ben," Leia's stern voice calls out when Ben doesn't say anything. </p><p> </p><p>"Mother," he simply replies, leaning back in his seat and tapping on the steering wheel. </p><p> </p><p>"Such a miracle that I get to reach you," Leia mocks dryly. "How are you, dear?"</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I'm on my way to work. Could you make it hasty? There's no time for some small talk." </p><p> </p><p>"Very well, then. Look, your father is finally, finally retiring and we're having a retirement party for him. Just for once, could you make it for this one? Just this one." </p><p> </p><p>Ben purses his lips before he chews his lower lip, his brows tightened together. "I don't know—" </p><p> </p><p>"I won't call you again after that if that's what you want. But I just need you to be there. For your father. You— I won't ask you to come back. You'll never hear from me again unless..." Ben hears his mother's voice breaking and that fucking did it. That broke the last piece of his heart. "Unless you want to. Unless you reach out to me first." </p><p> </p><p>Ben lets out a huff, before he finally manages to speak. "Will Luke be there?" he asks, his jaw clenching tight. </p><p> </p><p>Silence. Pregnant pause. It says a lot. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, we don't know where he is, dear," his mother finally speaks. That feels like weight just lifts off of his shoulders and his anger subdues. He hopes she's not lying. "But I did drop him an email so I'm not sure if he's coming or not."</p><p> </p><p>When he stops at red, he shoves his fist in his mouth and bites it, the anger in him comes back.  "What time?" he forces himself to ask. "And when? </p><p> </p><p>"On the 21st. Evening," she rushes out quickly. "Starts at seven. I couldn't wait to see you and my grandson again. I miss you both. Maybe you should come over on Friday or Saturday and stay the night?" </p><p> </p><p>"Seven it is," he says nonchalantly, his sight starting to blur out from his glistening eyes. Fuck. "I'll check my schedule and let you know. Goodbye, mother." </p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye, Ben," his mother says gingerly, her cracked voice thanks to her years of alcohol and occasional drugs sends Ben straight to his childhood memory. Her voice may have been raspy as if her throat is in constant need of some lozenges to soothe it, but the eloquence of her way of speaking makes her the leader that she is and manages to make people listen to her willingly. </p><p> </p><p>As much as his mother has a mouth like a sailor, she still has her grace intact. </p><p> </p><p>Finally ending the call, the traffic light turns back to green and he doesn't waste time to keep on moving. He still has around a couple of weeks to prepare to reunite with his mother... </p><p> </p><p>And his father. </p><p> </p><p>And probably... the <em> legendary </em> Luke Skywalker. That fucking asshole. </p><p> </p><p>After he parks his car near the entrance door (perks of being one of the partners), he reaches for his briefcase that he always places on the passenger seat to realise that it's not there. </p><p> </p><p>No, no, no. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He checks the backseat and realises that it's not there too. His heart starts hammering against his chest as he runs his fingers through his hair in panic. Shit. He has a fucking presentation today. When he checks his phone, he sees a couple of missed calls from Rey. </p><p> </p><p>She must have called him while he was on the phone with his mom. </p><p> </p><p>With shame, he gets out of the car, empty handed. He feels so naked without the stupid bag in his hand. Rey really has that deep impact on him, huh. He would never forget his briefcase. Fuck, fuck, fuck. It's too late to go back now. </p><p> </p><p>The moment he walks towards the elevator of the Snoke &amp; Ren after he taps his ID on the scanner, the chatters turn to silence as always, with only the hushed sounds and his footsteps echoing the walls. He isn't sure what gives the idea in these people's heads that he's intimidating, but it isn't like he's complaining. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh, nine minutes late, Ren," Pryde snickers, one of the internal auditors. There isn't a day when Ben doesn't want to punch his smug face. He always wants to find the opportunity to steal Ben's position and replace the 'Ren' to 'Pryde'. He's just pissed that he has to work for someone younger than him. </p><p> </p><p>"Will you please kindly fuck off?" Ben scoffs, pressing his thumb on the fingerprint sensor to enter his office while Pryde follows him behind before the door automatically closes. It automatically locks unless he or his assistant, Kandia, unlocks it. Sure, with Pryde's age, Ben should have treated the old man with more respect but he's pretty notorious with not giving a fuck about boomer men.</p><p> </p><p>If murder were legal… </p><p> </p><p> "It's early, what do you want?" Ben tuts. </p><p> </p><p>"Since we're almost done with the First Order, we've actually been offered to audit this aviation company. You up for that?" </p><p> </p><p>Ben pinches the space between his brows. Okay, that sounds like a challenge and he loves a good challenge. But that has to depend on where because he really doesn't want to stay away from his girl at home. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, aviation just instantly reminds him of her. How her eyes sparkled when she told him about her passion. She looked so excited, smiling brightly. It feels like a long time ago when it was only weeks ago. </p><p> </p><p>Wait a fucking minute. </p><p> </p><p><em> His </em> girl? </p><p> </p><p>"Where?" Ben asks, basically throwing his suit on the sofa at the other side of the room and just slumps on his chair, spinning around. He's tired and he just left his briefcase, God knows how he’s going to pull off this meeting. Please don't let Pryde notice. </p><p> </p><p>"San Francisco." </p><p> </p><p>Shit. "Have you done a background check on the company?" </p><p> </p><p>"Who cares? They pay well. And you'll only have to be there for two weeks."</p><p> </p><p>Ben grits his teeth. "Let me just... think about the current company first. Did the First Order bribe you? I swear there's something fishy—" </p><p> </p><p>"Ren, what the fuck is up with you?" Pryde asks, glaring at Ben. "You're here, but your head is up your ass?" </p><p> </p><p>"Pryde, don't test me right now,” he grits. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, fine." The insufferable old man huffs. "I'm gonna leave you alone." </p><p> </p><p>"Close the door." </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, that bastard actually listens. </p><p> </p><p>When Pryde leaves, Ben scowls. That wrinkly old shit did take the bribe. As much as he wants to deal with it now, he's still thinking about the call with his mother and her promise to leave him alone if he comes to the party. </p><p> </p><p>It's obvious that she has given up on him. Of course she would. It has been around two decades. She's still considered pretty much patient for putting up with his drama. If he were her, he would have given up on himself a long time ago. </p><p> </p><p>But now that this is serious and she's ready to let him go for real, never keeping in touch with him again, that leaves a deep aching wound in his chest. When before he has always felt alone before Jesse, now it's worse. His own mother couldn't even see hope in him anymore. And his mother is the biggest optimist. </p><p> </p><p>What the fuck does he want? He doesn’t know. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time in a long time, Ben lets himself cry when he realises the overwhelming rush of emotions. Half an hour before his big presentation. Just silently sobbing, watching his stupid tears fall on his mahogany desk. It's in that moment that he truly feels alone. And it's all his fault. </p><p> </p><p>He hears the stupid office telephone ringing but ignores it. Maybe if he ignores it long enough, it will go away. But then it keeps fucking ringing. Sniffling and taking out some tissues to wipe his nose, he angrily picks up the phone. "What?" he barks. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, sir," Kandia says shakily. "Someone is here to see you." </p><p> </p><p>This has to be the worst timing. He doesn't want to see any fucking one. </p><p> </p><p>But then Kandia keeps speaking when he seethes in silence. "Uh, she said she knows you and uh... you left the briefcase. Do you want her to just leave it on my desk and you can pick it up later—?" </p><p> </p><p>Wait. Briefcase. He gulps nervously. "Does she have brown hair and a face full of freckles?" </p><p> </p><p>"Er... yes?" </p><p> </p><p>"Firmly, Kandia. Yes or no?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir. Affirmative." </p><p> </p><p>"Don't let <em> anyone </em> else come in if you don't want to get fired. Do you want to get fired?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, sir." </p><p> </p><p>"Let her come in. Alone. Now. If anyone asks for me, take note of what they want but leave me alone." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p> </p><p>He slams the phone down, rubbing his face with his palm. He can't let her see him like this but at the same time... </p><p> </p><p>"Ben?" </p><p> </p><p>Hearing her voice somehow calms him down, like he can face anything and carry all the burdens if she's here by his side. But of course he feels a little self conscious as he looks up at her, stripping off a side of him. The vulnerable side. </p><p> </p><p>She quickly drops his briefcase after muttering, "Oh, Ben” as she rushes towards him. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I let you see like this," he says hoarsely, taking a deep breath. "It's just... Better you than Kandia and..." And what? And he just wants to see her? That he never wants to stop looking at her? </p><p> </p><p>"Come here," she murmurs, already standing beside him before she pulls his head to her chest until he leans his cheek against her while she smoothes down his hair and her chin is on his head. Her hug feels like home. "Oh, honey." </p><p> </p><p>With that, Ben sobs again in her arms, his body vibrating against her body. He hasn't cried like this in... well, never. And she just lets him, hugging him even tighter. Letting him inhale her sweet scent on her coat. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, I'm soaking your coat—" </p><p> </p><p>"Shh," she says, pressing her lips on his head. And he just lets it all out. "It's okay. I don't care." </p><p> </p><p>After a good minute of sobbing, she tilts his head up so he could look at her while inhaling the fruity scent of her. She holds both of his cheeks lovingly, even smiling at him. Just a small reassuring smile. She wipes his tears with her thumbs. </p><p> </p><p>"You want to talk about it?" she asks, running her fingers through his hair and tucking some behind his left ear. His body relaxes when she traces his ears with her thumbs.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing a wet spot from his tears causes him to grimace. "I really fucking did cry in your arms, huh. Now you probably think I'm a pussy." </p><p> </p><p>She instantly scoffs. "Fuck that, fuck toxic masculinity. Cry out when you need to. It feels good, doesn't it?" </p><p> </p><p>A little bit. He definitely feels lighter. "I don't know what I'm feeling, honestly. It's tearing me apart." Clenching his jaw, he goes on, "I know what I have to do but I—I don't know if I have the strength to do it." </p><p> </p><p>"You're afraid," she states softly. </p><p> </p><p>Ouch, there's a little bit of truth there. "I'm a fucking mess." </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay." She takes his hand and brings it to her warm lips. "It's a human thing." Then she smiles at him and his eyes soften. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Even when she drops his hand, he grabs her hand again and holds it close to his chest, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand in circular motion. </p><p> </p><p>"What for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Making me feel less alone." </p><p> </p><p>Rey's lips twitch into a sad smile. "You're not alone." </p><p> </p><p>In her eyes, he could recognise the same loneliness too. He just <em> knows, </em> so he says, "Neither are you." </p><p> </p><p>In that moment, nothing else matters. Just her. He feels her world spinning and just gravitating to him and only him. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe I'm saying this but thank God I accidentally left my briefcase." </p><p> </p><p>Rey lets out a small laugh. "Maybe the Universe is trying to tell us something." </p><p> </p><p>"Or maybe it's the Force,” he jokes lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them laugh. He doesn't even realise that she's already sitting on his desk. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I should go now," she says apologetically. "You've got work to do and I'm bothering you, am I?" </p><p> </p><p>"Not at all," he says. "Can't convince you to just stay in my office, huh?" </p><p> </p><p>"You're ridiculous. I'm still in my pyjamas." </p><p> </p><p>His hands travel to her body where her coat is still tightly wrapped around it. Somehow he remembers what she's wearing from this morning. "You're telling me you just walked in Snoke &amp; Ren, wearing gym shorts and tank top?" It's those fucking legs. </p><p> </p><p>"Quite a bold move, huh?" </p><p> </p><p>Ben chuckles softly. "Somehow, I'm not surprised." He looks at his Cartier watch and sighs. "Look, I'm coming to the diner for lunch hour, okay? Four hours couldn't come fast enough." </p><p> </p><p>Knowing she's going to be there. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay." When she makes a move to stand up, he stops her. </p><p> </p><p>"No, please, just sit," he almost begs. "Unless you feel more comfortable sitting on the couch? Or do you want to take my chair?" He’s about to stand up when she stops him. </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, here's fine," she says with a sheepish smile while he absentmindedly strokes her arm. "I'll be just a minute." </p><p> </p><p>"Right, right," he sighs. "What did you come here with?" </p><p> </p><p>"I booked an Uber," she tells him, tapping on the mahogany desk. Her pinky is only inches from his pool of tears. Fucking embarrassing. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you know what? Let me do something, I'll call up someone to drive you home—" </p><p> </p><p>"No, no, that would be way too much trouble!" </p><p> </p><p>"I insist," he presses, looking up at her. </p><p> </p><p>Rey gives in. "Well, if you insist." </p><p> </p><p>Reaching for the telephone, he dials the extension to reception and requests for a cab. "It's ready for you, anytime," he says after hanging up. </p><p> </p><p>"You should seriously act nicer with your employees, you know," she jokes.</p><p> </p><p>"In this environment, it's pretty important to inflict fear, sweetheart," he teases. At this point, he just doesn't give a fuck anymore. He wants to call her sweetheart. Or <em> baby, </em>fuck. "Or else they'll screw up. They get lazy pretty easily." </p><p> </p><p>It's crazy how quick he relaxes when her hands instinctively reach out to touch his cheek. "Do you want to tell me why did you cry just now?" she asks softly. </p><p> </p><p>He rests his cheek on her palm, closing his eyes. Just breathing slowly and blissfully.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to," she murmurs. </p><p> </p><p>Tentatively, he turns his head to kiss her palm. She doesn't pull away. Instead she just nestles closer to him. "Did Jesse tell you about my issue with my parents?" </p><p> </p><p>"It... may have come up," she says guiltily, stroking his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>That makes him exhale sadly, opening his eyes to look at her. "My mum called me earlier. I guess I just... miss home, I guess." He chuckles. "It's stupid." </p><p> </p><p>She quickly shakes her head. "God, no." When she strokes his hair again, he lets out an embarrassing throaty groan. It feels so fucking good. “It's... understandable." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh god, I forgot about your- your- situation." Now he feels insensitive again. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm used to it. Please don't ever feel guilty about anything around me. I'm not fragile."</p><p> </p><p>"You sure?" he asks doubtfully. </p><p> </p><p>She laughs and nods. "Absolutely. Tell me everything." </p><p> </p><p>He looks up at him with his eyes welling up. She cradles his face, looking at him expectantly, making him nervous. He gulps. "You know some of my story. I told you during that time we sipped iced tea." </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't that long ago, but it does feel pretty long to him.  </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not... ready to tell you everything," he murmured. "But I could say something about my childhood I guess." </p><p> </p><p>She nods, encouraging him. </p><p> </p><p>"My mother was, uh, she was adopted. My biological grandmother—she died in childbirth and my grandfather was, well. He had some issues, I guess. He knew his wife was pregnant, but he didn't know it was twins. My grandmother almost married this disgusting man but she ran away and married my grandfather, even though that made them broke." </p><p> </p><p>She's still looking at him attentively, like she's paying attention to his every word. It makes him more... open, he guesses. </p><p> </p><p>His nose flares as he inhales deeply, blinking. "My grandfather thought he was dragging my grandmother into, I don't know, a dark path by being with him. He was poor and she would have been fine with the other guy. She loved him, Rey. She really did. But he..." Ben exhales heavily through his mouth. "He got into some shady shit to afford his little family. Gambling, shit like that. He was winning at first, even though my grandmother still hated what he was doing." </p><p> </p><p>"Then?" she asks softly. </p><p> </p><p>"They were drifting apart. She just wanted him to stay. Heavily pregnant and barely saw her husband." Ben shrugs, baring his teeth. "He only thought he had a son—my uncle. But he didn't know he had a daughter too and her daughter was adopted by a... better family. Rich. Kind. My mother is lucky." </p><p> </p><p>Rey plants a kiss on his nose, making him smile. "She is." </p><p> </p><p>"Somehow, even when she barely knew her mother..." Ben shakes his head. "There's still a part of my grandmother in her. My mother has always loved styling her hair into these weird braids and when she found out her real parents, most of the pictures of my grandmother had different styles of braid." </p><p> </p><p>Why is he telling her this again? But she looks like she's absorbing his every word. "That's nice," she croaks out and he sees a hope in her eyes—her eyes that look green under this lighting. </p><p> </p><p>"She, um... you could laugh at me I guess." He bites his lower lip in embarrassment, still unsure why he is going to say this. "She taught me how to braid her hair." </p><p> </p><p>Rey's brows cock up in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>He chuckles, shaking his head. "It was part of our mother-son kind of bonding back then. It's kind of therapeutic, actually. Braiding hair. It takes some concentration and levels of finesse." </p><p> </p><p>Instead of laughing, she sort of pouts. "I never knew how to french braid. It looks so nice but I'm not able to do it." </p><p> </p><p>Nothing and no one is more adorable than this woman. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll teach you,” he offers cheekily, trying to lighten the mood. “Or better, I'll just do it for you."</p><p> </p><p>She grins at him, nodding. "That would be nice." </p><p> </p><p>He smiles back, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Well anyway, I just... I can't say no to her. My dad and I rarely get alone nowadays. It feels like he has stopped trying to—to bond with me, you know? And my uncle... you know what happened." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p> </p><p>"My mom wants me to come to my dad's retirement party but I just... I couldn't face them yet." </p><p> </p><p>She takes his hand and kisses each of his knuckles. He feels safe like this. Heard. </p><p> </p><p>"I know that you and Jesse adore them,” he says. “My parents." </p><p> </p><p>Tears spring in her eyes and all he wants to do is catch her tears. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." </p><p> </p><p>He smiles sadly. "But I can't exactly take that away from my son." </p><p> </p><p>That makes her sigh as she nods. "No, you're right. You're right." She seems like she’s contemplating something. "What if... I come with you guys?" </p><p> </p><p>Would she do it for him? Or would she do it for his legendary family? But this is Rey. She only means well. He has no doubt about that. </p><p> </p><p>"You want to come with us?" he asks, startled. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, only if you want to," she mumbles while he grazes his thumb on her lips. </p><p> </p><p>He's so relieved that he lets out a laugh. "Rey, I... I would love that. You're the only one that could be the peacemaker. But only if you want to though." </p><p> </p><p>"I do. I adore your parents and..." She stares into his eyes. For a moment, he can feel his hopes go up. "I'll be your emotional support." </p><p> </p><p>She has no idea how helpful she would be if she comes with him and his son. </p><p> </p><p>"I'd like that very much,” he breathes out, relieved.</p><p> </p><p>They share a look until he realises they’ve been staring at each other too long and there’s this close proximity between them. He could almost taste her breath and he wants nothing more but to capture her lips and pull her down to his lap. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I'm gonna... let you get back to work," she says, sighing. </p><p> </p><p>But... he doesn't want her to leave. All he wants to do is wrap his arms around her waist and never let her go. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay," he finds himself saying. They both stand up at the same time. "Let me walk you to the door." </p><p> </p><p>When they reach the door, Rey turns to him. “Oh, I forgot to ask something.”</p><p> </p><p>He looks at her expectantly. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do people call you Kylo Ren here?” she asks nervously. “Even your door states that this office belongs to, well, Kylo Ren. No one knows who I was looking for but thank god I ran into your friend, Mr. Hux? He overheard me asking to see Ben Solo.”</p><p> </p><p>A sigh escaped his lips. He crosses his arms. “Wanted a fresh start so I changed my name and all that so that I’m completely separate from… my mother.”</p><p> </p><p>She nods. “Ah.” Then she turns to the door, her cheeks all flushed. “Well, see you at home, Ben.” </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly she catches him off guard when she tiptoes to kiss his cheek, making him blush. She turns the knob but fails to do so, leading her to push back and almost stumbles down based on how hard she pulled the knob. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit,” she mutters. </p><p> </p><p>Ben chortles behind her before he shows her the <b>OPEN </b>switch beside the door. "It's kind of a high security here." He opens the door for her, causing her to shift a little so he's able to extend the door for her.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," she breathes out with a small laugh, trapped under his arm since he's resting his hand on the doorframe now. "Okay. Bye." </p><p> </p><p>"Bye, sweetheart." </p><p> </p><p>Apparently Kandia could hear it because she's snickering. He glowers at his assistant. "Ask Mitaka to escort her to the cab," he orders. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir," she quickly says. </p><p> </p><p>That's when he notices Hux is also there with Kandia, smirking and waggling his brows. That motherfucker is definitely going to tell Zorri and Poe, huh. So Ben flashes his middle finger before going back to his office. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>has anyone stopped reading? 👀 </p><p>would love to see some engagement on this fic if you’ve enjoyed this fic xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Looper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the movie starts, Rey already starts relaxing next to him. He thinks that this is where she belongs, on his couch. Anywhere in his home, honestly. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe another Ben chapter because i enjoy writing his POV a lil too much</p><p>cw: possessiveness 🤭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>BEN</strong>
</p><p>It's Saturday as he's sitting on his couch with a bottle of Budweiser in his hand and the TV remote in his other hand as he changes from channel to channel. He finally settles on HBO, watching some guy climb up a building or whatever. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." </p><p> </p><p>His ears almost perk up at hearing her wonderful voice. His head turns to her, looking at her t-shirt and gym shorts. He tries not to fixate too much on her long legs. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi," he says, grinning. He just can’t help grinning every time he looks at her, it’s <em> inexorable. </em> </p><p> </p><p>"Can I join you?" she asks, her phone in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>He makes a gesture at the space beside him to tell her, <em> 'Be my guest.' </em> He inhales sharply as she plops down, placing a cushion behind her. </p><p> </p><p>When she puts her legs up on the couch and crosses them, yoga style, he almost smiles. She just quickly sits into her position like sitting beside him on a couch is a normal thing for her. "You look like you're struggling." </p><p> </p><p>Just by those words, he gets a little nervous although he has no idea why. There is no reason for him to be nervous. "Hmm?" </p><p> </p><p>"You can't decide what to watch," she surmises. "Are you watching this?" </p><p> </p><p>With a defeated sigh, he shakes his head. "No." </p><p> </p><p>"You got Netflix?" </p><p> </p><p>"Among some." He subscribes to too many streaming platforms even though he barely watches them. This is all Jesse really. His son kept bothering him to subscribe to this and that and he had no idea how to say no. It's comforting to know that at least it's worth it now. </p><p> </p><p>He almost stops breathing when she puts her feet on the ground again, reaching for another remote on the coffee table. Her shirt rides up, exposing some of her tanned skin on the small of her back. He feels like a fucking virgin, getting hard over some skin. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, he has to fight the urge to touch her again like they did in the fucking kitchen. They’ve been fine, acting like that never happened but he thinks about it a lot. Too much, actually. All he wants is to fuck her six ways to Sunday.</p><p> </p><p>The Netflix logo and sound is on when she switches the app on TV. She obviously uses it a lot from the way she does it quickly. </p><p> </p><p>"Where's Jesse?" he blurts out, using son as some sort of a wall he puts up. </p><p> </p><p>Her shoulders slump as she sighs. "He's meeting some friends. I don't know." </p><p> </p><p>"He just left you?"</p><p> </p><p>She looks conflicted, deeply thinking about something. Her brows knit together adorably and her lips are pursed. "He's hanging out with the jackasses. He asked if I wanted to tag along but I couldn't stand those guys." </p><p> </p><p>He cocks one brow up at her choice of words, suddenly feeling a zap of something in his chest. "Have they been bugging you? What jackasses?" Is he intruding? </p><p> </p><p>She seems amused at him before her expression shifts into a more sullen one. She shrugs. "Just... guys he plays basketball with casually. They always think people worship the ground they walk on. I just... can't stand them." She grimaces. "He might be my best friend but we definitely still have friends other than each other. He's not... <em> exclusively </em> my friend and we don't always hang out with the same people." </p><p> </p><p>Still, he should at least hang out with those guys when she's out or something. At least, not at night. He guesses. Jesse has been home less now that he starts his summer job. If he were this busy, he should have hunted for actual jobs for his degree. If he were in Jesse's position, there is no way he would ever leave her to hang out with some assholes that make her uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>"I sympathize," he offers, attempting to sound casual as if he doesn’t have the urge to slap his son with some senses. "Do you want to order some takeout? Pizza maybe?"</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes seem to light up when she hears that. "I... I'd like that. Can we order wings? I like snacking on them." She puts her feet up on the couch again, crossing them in the same position as she did before she reached for the remote. </p><p> </p><p>He just lets out a laugh at that. This small woman, snacking on chicken wings. He can imagine she eats like a squirrel, just nibbling.</p><p> </p><p>"I could eat anything so, sure, Rey." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay," she says, biting her lip and grinning at him. "Let me order them online." </p><p> </p><p>"As long as I'm paying," he asserts. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine," she says with a sigh, tapping on her phone. She worries her lip while furrowing her brows together, focusing on whatever task it is. </p><p> </p><p>"Order whatever you want, Rey," he says with a chuckle. "You look like you're contemplating hard decisions."</p><p> </p><p>She blushes, tapping on whatever it is. "Wings for you too?" she asks, before wincing when her voice is barely audible. She’s frowning at her phone. </p><p> </p><p>But he still understands what she said. "Anything." </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want some drinks?" </p><p> </p><p>"What are you getting?" </p><p> </p><p>"Coke." </p><p> </p><p>"Same for me then. Besides, I have my beer too." </p><p> </p><p>It is a bad idea to stare at her because she looks so adorable as she focuses on her phone. He reluctantly shifts his gaze to the TV. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay,” she says. “Done. Food will be here in under half an hour." </p><p> </p><p>"So what should we watch?" he asks casually, even though he's sort of nervous. They're spending some time alone again. On the same couch. </p><p> </p><p>This is totally fine. They can totally be alone and behave themselves, they’re not animals or something. </p><p> </p><p>But when she smiles at him as he glances at her again, he doesn't think he's going to be fine. At all. He wants to kiss her so fucking badly. Wants to wrap his arms around her body and place her in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm thinking of <em> Looper,” </em> she suggests with her doe eyes. “Have you watched it?”</p><p> </p><p>He has never even heard of it but he doesn't care. He just wants to spend time with her, be close to her like this. Even if he can’t have her, being with her like this is enough for him. </p><p> </p><p>For now. </p><p> </p><p>"No,” he says, swallowing. “But we can watch that."</p><p> </p><p>She beams, putting the movie on. "It's one of my favourites. It's a sci-fi movie by the way. Bruce Willis is in it. The director of this movie, Rian Johnson, is one of the best directors. For me." She laughs sheepishly, shaking her head. "God, I'm geeking out. Sorry." </p><p> </p><p>"No, don't be,” he assures her with a grin. Silly girl. “I'm excited to watch this."</p><p> </p><p>This is great, knowing more things about her. The only name he recognises is Bruce Willis. He makes a mental note to google the name of the director later. He used to be a movie geek but not sure what happened. At least she's igniting his love for movies again. He thinks. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you mind if I... dim the lights a little?" she asks nervously. </p><p> </p><p>That doesn't sound like a great idea, but he can't exactly refuse. This is all purely for entertainment, to enhance the enjoyment of watching the movie. So he nods, his heart thumps in his chest. "Yeah. I’ll just...." he trails off, standing up towards the switch next to the TV. He has already installed the LED lights around the TV so he immediately switches them on before it gets really dark. </p><p> </p><p>She stands up too, easily finding where the light switches are and turns all the lights off, minus the kitchen light. The light from the TV slants on her face beautifully when she takes a seat. It's a fucking LED light, how does she still look good in this lighting? </p><p> </p><p>It's more romantic this way because of the dimmed lights. </p><p> </p><p>They both go back to the couch and this time, he notices that they’re sitting closer to each other than earlier. He feels like he couldn’t breathe, being this close to her but not able to touch her. He can almost feel how warm she is. </p><p> </p><p>When the movie starts, Rey already starts relaxing next to him. He thinks that this is where she belongs, on his couch. Anywhere in his home, honestly. </p><p> </p><p>A time watch in someone's hand appears on the screen, meaning he has to draw his eyes away from her. </p><p> </p><p>The man is speaking a language that Ben barely understands but recognises. Rey's feet are tapping on the carpet while her legs are almost shaking. Is she nervous? Or just excited? What is she thinking right now? </p><p> </p><p>Few minutes into the movie, he jumps when he hears the doorbell rings. Well, that's... early. It's not even half an hour yet, he thinks. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll get it," she chirps after pausing the movie, making a move to stand when he stops her. </p><p> </p><p>"N-No, just—just stay here," he stammers, placing his hand on her thigh as he stands up. He hears her breath stagger. "I'm paying, remember?" </p><p> </p><p>Luckily she doesn't protest, offering him a smile of gratitude.</p><p> </p><p>He pays the delivery guy really quickly, even handing a huge tip to them before he rushes back to her. </p><p> </p><p>Her face lights up like a Christmas tree when she eyes the food in his hands, reaching out. He doesn't even take some time to think when he pulls the food away from her teasingly until she accidentally stumbles onto him when she loses balance on the couch. Fuck. Before he gets to apologise, she holds onto his shoulder and attempts to grab the bag, making him laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Rey, patience, sweetheart," he chides, placing the drinks on the coffee table so he won’t drop it while she’s trying to climb him. He holds the bag of wings out of her reach to tease her.</p><p> </p><p>"Gimme gimme," she whines, standing on the couch and so close to him now that they're almost at the same height. He can even feel her breath fanning his face. Maybe this is the time for him to act on this—</p><p> </p><p>His thought cuts short when the bag of wings in his hands get snatched away, watching Rey grinning victoriously. He looks at her in disbelief after momentarily distracted by her dimples. "Oh, you're playing dirty, huh?" </p><p> </p><p>She bites her lip, almost daring him with those doe eyes. Oh, he’ll show her. </p><p> </p><p>A squeal escaped her lips when he wraps his arm around her waist and slams her onto the couch until he’s on top of her. She breathes heavily under him, staring up at him. </p><p> </p><p>He’s also breathing hard, looking at her lips. He tries not to put his whole weight on her as he studies her freckles. </p><p> </p><p>What is she doing to him? </p><p> </p><p>Her eyelids are hooded as he leans closer to her, feeling her breath fanning his face. “Drop the wings, Rey,” he murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take her too long for her face to break into a smile, like she’s refraining herself from laughing. “No,” she says in a more serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Drop the wings and put your hands up, lady, then no one gets hurt,” he tells her jokingly. She really makes him feel young most of the time. </p><p> </p><p>Alive. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” he gasps when she pushes him off the couch until he drops on the floor, straddling his stomach. Fuck, his back hurts. </p><p> </p><p>She grabs the remote and points to him like she’s holding the gun. “Give it up, officer. You lost. I got the wings.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know that assaulting an officer is a felony,” he moans, arching his back a little. </p><p> </p><p>Placing both of her hands on each side of his head, she feigns a pout. “Tough luck,” she says. </p><p> </p><p>His mouth waters as her hair brushes against his cheeks. He fights the urge to sniff her hair like a creep. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I give up,” he says with a sigh, making her smile. “I’m too old for this shit. Can we watch the movie now?” Maybe they should watch <em>Lethal Weapon</em> instead. </p><p> </p><p>She laughs as she gets off of him, offering her hand to him. He takes her arm and pulls her back to his chest, smirking at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben!” she chides. </p><p> </p><p>He grins, slowly getting up until she’s sitting in his lap while his palm is on the floor. He helps her get on the couch, casually putting his arm around her. She doesn’t hesitate as she rests her cheek on his sleeve like a kitten. They stay like that as they watch the movie together. </p><p> </p><p>She is right, this movie <em> is </em> great. </p><p> </p><p>"God, I love that movie," she comments when the movie is over, licking her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>He slightly shifts, listening to the sound of her mouth as she licks her fingers. Thank god the room is a little dark though so she can't detect what he's feeling right now. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," he rasps, clearing his throat. "The movie. It was a good movie." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Out of all people, Solo, I can't believe you're the one who has a chance to score a girl twice your age," Poe says, swigging his beer. "Your kid's girl, for fuck's sake."</p><p> </p><p>Ever since she came to his office, everyone has been less intimidated by him knowing that he has a <em> girlfriend </em> now. His accountant, Canady, keeps snickering whenever he sees him taking out his lunch bag that Rey always makes for him. When he takes out the overnight oat from the fridge, there are always a couple of prying eyes on him but he shoots them his intimidating glare instead. Hoping he scares them off.</p><p> </p><p>The oat is nice and, well, healthy. It's healthy and not shitty, how could he not like it? She sprinkles some cinnamon in it, and some berries and cuts of banana in it. And açai berry. Somehow this thing makes him full. </p><p> </p><p>Zorri and Hux look at him, cocking their brows suggestively. They're out on their regular bar meeting again at Halen's. </p><p> </p><p>"First of all," Ben speaks up with his finger pointing up, still holding a bottle of Budweiser. "She's not my kid's girl. They're just good friends." </p><p> </p><p>"That certainly makes a lot of difference," Zorri quips. "Then y'all two can date." </p><p> </p><p><em> "Second </em> of all," he interjects, ignoring Zorri, "You never really brought her up before." </p><p> </p><p>"That was before that perky little thing came to your office," Poe says with a smirk, winking. "And Kandia has been seeing you with homemade lunch and breakfast a lot. Oh yeah. Homegirl told me." </p><p> </p><p><em> Homegirl... </em> Who the fuck says that? He shoots a look at Hux beside him in their regular booth. He knows that little weasel told Poe about the encounter. Hux just grins innocently, shrugging. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, what was she doing at your office?" Hux asks. "She was in there a long time." </p><p> </p><p>"I left my fucking briefcase," Ben explains for the hundredth time. "Would you drop it? She's... a <em> kid." </em> Sort of. That’s messed up to say when he dreams about her a lot and he grinded his front on her backside. </p><p> </p><p>Huh.</p><p> </p><p>"A very attractive one," Poe points out, taking one nacho chip. </p><p> </p><p>"How would you know?" Ben asks in an accusatory tone. </p><p> </p><p>Poe just smirks, even glancing at Zorri and Hux. "I heard she works at Maz's now so curiosity got the better of me." Poe makes a chef's kiss gesture. "She's so fine. I mean, she's cute and hot at the same time, which is the perfect combination."</p><p> </p><p>That pisses him off for some reason. Possessiveness takes over his body. Is it possessiveness or protectiveness? Poe is not exactly to be trusted, he has too much charisma. Okay, maybe he's a little scared Rey prefers Poe over him. Everyone does. </p><p> </p><p>He knows he has no control over her and even if she were his, he wouldn't ever dictate her life. But part of him is a little unhappy ever since she took the job at Maz's. Her and that fucking short waitress costume. Knowing people are able to see her long legs on daily occasions.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," he snaps. "Don't talk about her like that." </p><p> </p><p>His friends make an "oooh" sound, looking at each other with a playful smirk. "Are you jealous, Solo?" Zorri teases. </p><p> </p><p>That makes his cheeks redden. "No, just... she's a kid." </p><p> </p><p>"Isn't Jesse doing summer internship right now?" Hux asks, cutting Ben out of his feral mood. "You know, our whipped man here keeps going out for lunch early whenever he has free time... and comes back really late to the office. From his house. At the outskirts of the city. Meaning he has some time <em> alone </em> with her." </p><p> </p><p>Ben's jaw tightens. Nosy weasel. </p><p> </p><p>"The point of having a quickie is to be quick, Solo," Poe says with a guffaw. "Does he call you Daddy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Am I the only one who hasn't seen her yet?" Zorri moans. "I literally helped you decorate her bedroom. What does she look like?" </p><p> </p><p>“You have a bedroom reserved just for her?” Hux asks. </p><p> </p><p>Why is he friends with these guys again? “Where else is she going to sleep?” Ben grumbles. Then he turns to Zorri. "And you don't have to see her.” It's just Zorri yet he just wants to keep Rey all to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Zorri makes an o shape with her mouth, nudging Poe's arm like everything about this is scandalous. "I'm not <em> gonna </em> steal her away!" she retorts, giving him a look like she knows something that he doesn't know. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe this is why he's still single.</p><p> </p><p>In this little group of friends, at least he's on a more advanced stage since he's the only one who has a kid. No one at this table is married or had kids. Just four lonely people pushing forty. Zorri was just recently divorced, Hux just went through a breakup, while Poe is just hitting on people for fun. Not ready to settle yet. </p><p> </p><p>He met Poe at the bar, hitting on some men and women and all of the sudden, patting Ben's back and telling some women, <em> "Here's my buddy. He has saved a lot of people's lives. You should call him." </em> </p><p> </p><p>He met Zorri in high school and had been friends since. Hux? They work at the same place, obviously, and at first they were really competitive against each other before they thought this was a waste of time since Snoke is the one that kept adding fuels on both of them, making them fight for the sake of his company. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, Zorri, I think you're gonna meet her soon enough," Poe says, giving a knowing look as he looks over Ben's shoulder. Ben doesn't feel like following his gaze. It's just Poe thinking to himself again. "Very, <em> very </em> soon." </p><p> </p><p>Ben thinks it's just Poe's way of being irritating so he ignores his buddy, digging the nachos in front of him and shoving the whole thing inside. His mouth is way too big for his liking. </p><p> </p><p>"Ladies, I'm gonna be right back." Then Poe leaves doing whatever nonsense he's doing. Ben is way too old for that. Picking up girls at the bar, stuff like that. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Hux, have you done the report for Hilton?" Ben asks, back to business. "Snoke keeps bugging me on my ass. I'm this close to quitting." </p><p> </p><p>"You know Pryde has been trying to take your job, right?" Hux asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Good for him. A fucked up man handling a fucked up company. What could be better?" </p><p> </p><p>"If you wanna quit so much, why haven't you?" Zorri chimes in. </p><p> </p><p>"I—" The word dies in his throat when Poe comes back to their table, but not alone. Of course this dipshit is stirring some trouble. Fucking ploy. He couldn't say that he's surprised because he's not. </p><p> </p><p>But what he's surprised about is that she's <em> here </em> in the first place. Sometimes he keeps forgetting she's legal to drink, probably because she's the same age as his son and he's still finding a hard time believing that his son is an adult now. </p><p> </p><p>How did he manage to raise a human for two decades? </p><p> </p><p>"Hi," she says a little shyly. "Sorry, um, P-Poe, is it? Poe asked me whether, uh, I know who you are and I said yes. Is that... is that okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Rey looks absolutely breathtaking tonight in her glittery long sleeved shirt where he could see her midriff and a black leather mini skirt. Jesus, how many leather clothes does this girl have? Is it bad that all he wants to do is bring her back home because all the guys are staring at her and her long legs? That skirt is really short with a little slit too, leaving little to imagination. </p><p> </p><p>He cuts to the chase. "What are you doing here?" he asks, raising his brows up. "I mean, yeah, it's okay, of course." It's not like they're a dirty little secret. </p><p> </p><p>Under the table, he clenches and unclenches his fist. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, uh, I'm just hanging out with a couple of girlfriends." She gestures towards her friends who are waving at his group of friends. Just... girls. Why is he relieved? Sure, she might... be attracted to women (after seeing that action outside the club). But then, girls are easier to trust than these entitled guys who have nothing to do and never know that no is a no. He really gives up with his own species. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, Miss Kenobi," Poe almost grins. "This is Zorri Bliss and Armitage Hux. And I'm Poe Dameron, your resident charming man." </p><p> </p><p>"It's very nice to finally meet you, Rey," Zorri chirps with a huge smile. "Poe is an idiot, excuse him." </p><p> </p><p>That doesn't sound great because Rey might pick up some hints that they have been talking about her a lot. Fuck fuck fuck. He hopes he isn't freaking her out. </p><p> </p><p>But Rey appears normal, smiling at everyone. She's good at that. Confident around people. Unlike him, he's a mess. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you guys," she says with her beautiful smile. Those dimples. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we heard you're living with Ben and his son," Zorri says, saving him the embarrassment if Rey thinks he talks about her a lot. "They're not too much of a hassle, right?" </p><p> </p><p>Rey blushes, all bashful. "No, they've been pretty hospitable." </p><p> </p><p>"You don't want to join us?" Hux offers, making Ben glare at him before he smiles at Rey. </p><p> </p><p>"She's with her friends, Hux," Ben says, muffled by his own palm. "But let me pay for you and your friends’ drinks though. Put on my tab."</p><p> </p><p>Rey seems surprised. "Oh, that's not... not necessary." </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, sweetie," Zorri says with a laugh, even touches Rey's arm for a brief second. "Let him pay. He doesn't do shit with his money anyway." </p><p> </p><p>Ben rolls his eyes at his friend. "But, yeah, I do insist though, Rey. On me." </p><p> </p><p>Biting her lip, she finally nods. "Well, there's no way to argue with you anyway." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" Poe whoops, clapping his hands because he's a huge mess. </p><p> </p><p>That makes Rey laugh. "Well, thank you, Ben," she says softly. "I think I'm gonna go back to my friends now so I can leave you guys to... talk." </p><p> </p><p>God, she's so adorable. Adorable in a sexy outfit, fuck. He tries not to look at her legs and bare midriffs. </p><p> </p><p>When she leaves, Zorri sort of gasps. "What an adorable little thing! She looks like Keira Knightley. That's your type, Ben. You always have a thing for British women." </p><p> </p><p>Ben flips a bird at her. "Can you shut up? She might hear you." </p><p> </p><p>"Solo with a crush, never thought I'd see the day," Hux snickers. "But she is a cute little thing. I think I have a lil crush on her now." </p><p> </p><p>If only his glare could turn into a dagger. </p><p> </p><p>"Is that a hint of jealousy I see?" Poe asks. </p><p> </p><p>It feels like high school all over again. "Guys," he warns through gritted teeth. But his traitorous eyes keep glancing at her through the mirror near the jukebox. He knows he shouldn't, he should just let her have fun without a "protective dad" to watch over her. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop creeping on her," Zorri says with an amused look who's sitting beside him. </p><p> </p><p>Well, it's pretty <em> difficult. </em> At first he's fine, just listening to Zorri ramble about work when he sees a guy in his peripheral view talking to Rey behind Zorri. His nails dig into his palm, whether to control himself from going there or from trying to see what's going on. </p><p> </p><p>"Like does this guy think I'm an idiot? Just because I'm small and a woman, doesn't mean I couldn't beat him up—"</p><p> </p><p>His attention span starts to lessen. How could he pay attention to anything else when his girl is being hit on by some dude. Now he's just trying to eavesdrop their conversation. The bar is loud but if he could just focus his hearing on her... </p><p> </p><p>“Just one drink?” the douchebag asks. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry but no,” Rey says. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on. Not even one?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry—”</p><p> </p><p>Rage takes over his body. All he sees is red. His breathing is wavering at this point. </p><p> </p><p>Something takes over his body to stand up in the middle of Zorri's rant. He ignores his friends' odd looks and their <em> "Where are you going?" </em> question. He's fuming for no absolute reason. All his conscience is thrown out the window at this point. His ears are ringing and he can’t think. He just keeps walking with purpose. </p><p> </p><p>Everything happens in a quick motion in his mind. He's pretty sure he's holding this jerk's collar, this jerk who looks around his son's age. He's pretty sure he sees his own fist flying on this kid's cheek. His own voice is shouting <em> "fucking stay away from her, kid" </em> ringing in his own ears. </p><p> </p><p>But then the world seems to turn more slowly when he looks at her — at her shocked expression. God, what is he doing? </p><p> </p><p>He finds himself just clutching her sleeve in his palm, dragging her out of this bar. </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck?" he hears her saying. Okay, <em> yelling </em> is the more appropriate term. </p><p> </p><p>His heartbeat is drumming so loudly, he could hear it thumping in his ears. "Let's go home," he simply rumbles, just dragging her to his car but to no avail since she tries to pull away from him. </p><p> </p><p>"Ben, stop." </p><p> </p><p>But he doesn't listen. He just keeps dragging her. </p><p> </p><p>"Ben, you're <em> hurting </em> me,” she cries out. </p><p> </p><p>That's when he stops and turns to her on the empty pavement, close to his car. "I'm sorry," he mumbles and lets go of her sleeve. </p><p> </p><p>She gasps at him in disbelief. "What the hell was that?" </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, he's not sure. He has never acted that way, especially in public. Apology hangs on the tip of his tongue but he doesn't say anything. </p><p> </p><p>"Ben." She's seething now. </p><p> </p><p>"He was <em> bothering </em> you," he says lamely, his temples twitching. Yeah, maybe he did lose control.</p><p> </p><p>That makes her even more pissed, judging from her face. "So?" </p><p> </p><p>"So?" he echoes in disbelief. "You kept telling him no yet he didn’t back off!”</p><p> </p><p>"And how is that your business?” she snaps. “You're not my dad. You don't get to play the role of my dad just because I don't have one." </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. "Come on, that’s not why I did it." </p><p> </p><p>“Then why?” she grits out. “What, were you acting like a boyfriend? You’re not my boyfriend either.”</p><p> </p><p>The <em> things </em> he would do to shut that mouth before he explodes. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of taking her sleeve, he grabs her hand and pulls her to where he parked his car. Surprisingly, she doesn't try to pull her hand away.</p><p> </p><p>"Get in the fucking car,” he tells her. “Now." </p><p> </p><p>Finally she pulls her hand away from his and crosses her arms instead. "No." She even pouts like a little brat. </p><p> </p><p>"Rey." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going back to my friends," she huffs.</p><p> </p><p>He balls his hand into a fist. "No way in hell in that outfit." </p><p> </p><p>"I can wear whatever the fuck I want!" she argues. Thankfully there’s no one here. </p><p> </p><p>"Get in the car, Rey," he beckons with a sigh. “I’m really tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then go home,” she mutters.</p><p> </p><p>He clasps his hips, clenching his jaw. “I’m losing my patience, little girl,” he says. </p><p> </p><p>She steps closer to him while he stays still, flaring his nose. “What if I don’t want to?” she patronises. “You’re gonna spank me? Want me to call you <em> Daddy?” </em></p><p> </p><p>His mouth feels dry at this point while his heart drums against his chest. "Don't make me ask you again, Rey," he pleads. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, make me," she dares. “Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, since she's asking so nicely. Opening the car door, he bends his knees a little so he could wrap his arm around her thighs and put her stomach over his shoulder, causing her to yelp. He basically throws her on the passenger seat, hoping he doesn't accidentally hit her head on the roof of the car or something. </p><p> </p><p>He carefully adjusts her legs on the seat so he could slam the door shut while she looks at him with wide eyes. When he hops in the car, he brushes his hair off his forehead first before he turns the ignition on. </p><p> </p><p>Rey huffs next him, crossing her arms. "Fucking unbelievable." </p><p> </p><p>"Watch your pretty mouth, princess," he chides, getting his car out of the parking spot. He suddenly remembers that he hasn't paid for his drinks yet. Mental note: Venmo whoever takes care of that. </p><p> </p><p>The whole car ride, she just gives him a silent treatment. </p><p> </p><p>Well, if <em>that's</em> the game she wants to play, he'll gladly humour her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi, thank you so much for your lovely comments last chapter 🥺 i kept smiling every time i checked my email! </p><p>and of course i can’t resist writing the “get in the car” because i’m a Charlie whore. speaking of, those new photos of Adam for the House of Gucci 😭💘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Decaf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He wouldn't let her talk to other guys yet there he is, looking cozy with another woman. If he secretly already has a girlfriend, she'll be tempted to spill the hot coffee on his pants after all the things he has done to her—with her. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i apologise for the lack of editing fkdmcmkd</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>REY</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"More coffee for you, sir?" she asks, holding a pot of coffee. </p><p> </p><p>Teedo nods, his eyes flitting from her face to her toe. "Yes, please," he says. </p><p> </p><p>One of the things she hates, although at the same time she's slightly flattered. Sometimes she does wish she feels more uncomfortable for being checked out but unfortunately she <em> does </em> get flattered sometimes. It expands her ego — slightly. Anything for an extra penny. Not <em> anything </em> but flirting with customers is one of the things she would do. </p><p> </p><p>After pouring the coffee in Teedo's cup, she heads back to the counter for a refill. She hands the coffee pot to Jannah to refill it for her. The place is dry for a moment, no one needs her yet so she just sits at the counter while still looking around in case she's needed. She still tries to look like she's working as she wipes the counter. </p><p> </p><p>As Jannah refills the pot for her, she turns her head to glance at the door when she hears it opens. Her heart stops for a second when it's Ben and a tall blonde woman. She knows he hangs out with Zorri, but she's not aware of a tall blonde woman. </p><p> </p><p>Not that she <em> needs </em> to know. She has no right to know. </p><p> </p><p>Still, she steals a glimpse of them as they take a seat by the window. She checks the time to see it's already five thirty but she's taking an extra shift today. </p><p> </p><p>What is he doing here with... that gorgeous woman? He looks like he has just gotten off work too in that fucking black dress shirt and red tie that drives her insane. The blonde is also wearing an office attire, in her tight fitting yellow A-line dress that looks good on her. Tall and muscular, Rey <em> wishes </em> she could relate. </p><p> </p><p>They haven't spoken to each other since that stunt he pulled the other day. Fucking carrying her in fireman's hold so she can get in the fucking car. </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn't let her talk to other guys yet there he is, looking cozy with another woman. If he secretly already has a girlfriend, she'll be tempted to spill the hot coffee on his pants after all the things he has done to her—with her. </p><p> </p><p>Of course she won't do that though, she's not insane like him. She thinks. </p><p> </p><p>When Jannah is done with the coffee, Rey puts down the cloth on the counter. </p><p> </p><p>"Is that Ben Solo?" Jannah asks. "Who's that hot stuff with him?"</p><p> </p><p>"How am I supposed to know?" Rey grits before she fakes a smile to act like she's fine and she's behaving <em> completely </em> normal. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, you do live with him,” Jannah points out. </p><p> </p><p>Rey flares her nose as she inhales. “Well, he’s still not my business,” she snaps before she immediately apologises. “Sorry, my head is all over the place today.”</p><p> </p><p>Jannah just quirks a knowing smile. </p><p> </p><p>Since there's no one that can serve their table, she has to be the one to do it. Striding towards them while taking a deep breath, she plasters a fake smile again. They're both still scanning the menu. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello!" she chirps a little too enthusiastically. "Have you two decided what to order?"</p><p> </p><p>The two of them look up at her. The tall woman looks prettier in person. At least if Ben is dating this beautiful woman, he's dating someone his age and not someone... younger. Maybe he just doesn't want to date someone younger and he still only sees her as a kid or something. </p><p> </p><p>Although, that time when he dry humped her probably says a different thing. He wasn’t thinking right or something. This man is so confusing. That, or she's reading into this a little too much. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't seem to conceal his surprise when he saw her. Probably because she's supposed to be home around this time. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, maybe he never really wants her to see him here with... whoever this woman is. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ha, got caught.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'll have the tomato soup," the blonde woman says. "And coffee but decaf."</p><p> </p><p>Then Rey turns to him, looking at him expectantly. She hopes she doesn't look so angry, although she is clenching her jaw right now. </p><p> </p><p>He shifts in his seat, his face reddening. "Hamburger and black strong coffee for me," Ben mumbles. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Rey tells him. "Could you repeat that?"</p><p> </p><p>He squints at her, suspecting something. He repeats his order a little louder and slower. "Hamburger and regular black coffee. No decaf."</p><p> </p><p>She smiles in satisfaction. "Coming right up."</p><p> </p><p>An evil idea strikes her head as she pads towards the kitchen, repeating their orders to Mitaka. She asks Jannah for the decaf pot, pouring the same thing in both of the cups because she doesn't give a fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, maybe she <em> does </em> sound a little petty right now. After the way he embarrassed her (more like turned her on) the other day in front of people, she's allowed to be equally dramatic. Just a little. </p><p> </p><p>"Decaf for you, miss," she says to the pretty blondie, placing the cup before her. Then she places the other cup before Ben, side-eyeing him. She grits out, "And regular coffee for you, Mr. Solo." </p><p> </p><p>He looks up at her at being called in a formal way. "Thank you, Rey," he says. Then he gives her a look like he's saying they're going to have a serious talk later. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe not a serious talk, but definitely something that involves a little reprimanding. </p><p> </p><p>Great, something to look forward to. </p><p> </p><p>She watches as he starts sipping the coffee. He frowns a little, obviously can tell the difference between a decaf and a regular coffee. So can she, which is why this is pretty satisfying to watch. If someone does this to her, she'll fucking <em> flip. </em> </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't say anything. Just peering up at her for a second, flashing a warning look. </p><p> </p><p>From the corner of her eyes, she sees Teedo is asking for more coffee so she goes and fetches the coffee pot, gripping the handle like her life depends on it when she approaches his table. While she pours the coffee in Teedo's pot, she steals a glance at him with her peripheral vision. </p><p> </p><p>Ben and the blondie are laughing and talking about God knows what. She shifts her gaze towards the coffee cup before her and gasps when she pours too much that it almost spills. Thank fuck she only spilled a bit on the saucer, but she still feels bad.. </p><p> </p><p>She quickly apologises to Teedo while he waves his hand dismissively. </p><p> </p><p>"It's alright," he says, smiling at her. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, why does Ben affect her so much that she almost messed up everything? All jealous and petty and unprofessional. She stands by the counter since the place is dead, cleaning up wherever she needs. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, can I have a napkin?" </p><p> </p><p>She clenches her jaw, looking at him. Reaching for the napkins, she slams them on the counter towards him with a huff. </p><p> </p><p>"When does your shift end?" Ben asks casually, resting his forearm on the counter as he grabs the napkins. </p><p> </p><p>"Twelve," she answers curtly. </p><p> </p><p>"Midnight?" </p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes. "No. Noon, tomorrow. I'm spending here overnight. Don’t wait up." </p><p> </p><p>He heaves a sigh, detecting her sarcasm. "You're still mad at me, hmm?" </p><p> </p><p>"Go back to your date," she mutters, her face reddening as she realises she just showed her vulnerability. </p><p> </p><p>"What's that?" he pesters.</p><p> </p><p>"Go back to your date," she grits out a little louder. "I have work to do."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you take extra shifts? You'll get exhausted, sweetheart." </p><p> </p><p>While he's irritating, she also can't help but feel... her stomach fluttering. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, come with me," he says. </p><p> </p><p>She frowns, looking at him. "Where? I got work." </p><p> </p><p>"You can take a five minutes break, there are no customers," he says. </p><p> </p><p>The timing is impeccable as always because a group of family enters the place. </p><p> </p><p>She smiles obnoxiously at him. "Sorry, I got to work. Customers are here." </p><p> </p><p>He flares his nostrils but he gives up. "I'll come pick you up when your shift ends." </p><p> </p><p>"What?" </p><p> </p><p>"Wait for me," he tells her warningly. "Don't go anywhere or accept other rides. I'll pick you up." </p><p> </p><p>She's about to protest when he just leaves her. </p><p> </p><p>Jackass. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Her shift barely ends when she sees his car parked right in front of the diner where she can see from the window. She flexes her jaw, untying her apron. She walks to the staff room where she keeps her backpack and jacket in the locker. </p><p> </p><p>After putting on her jacket and stuffing her phone in her backpack, she slams the locker door shut and walks to where the jackass is. Waiting in his car while tapping his steering wheel with his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>She opens the door and hops in the car before she closes the door a little harshly. Like a kid throwing a tantrum, she crosses her arms and huffs. </p><p> </p><p>"What about my bike?" she seethes. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll get it tomorrow," he says. "I'll drop you off here in the morning, don't worry." </p><p> </p><p>"So will we have to head out early in the morning?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, it's okay. I can afford to be a little late." </p><p> </p><p>She still feels a little guilty because most of the time when he's late to work, it's all because of her. </p><p> </p><p>He starts pulling out of the driveway, turning down the volume of the radio where a folk song is playing. "Look, I'm sorry that I... acted like an asshole," he says softly while they're accompanied by only the singer's alto voice. "The other day. Today." </p><p> </p><p>"Really?" she taunts, rolling her eyes. "You're <em> sorry?" </em> </p><p> </p><p>When she glances at him, he seems tense. "Yes," he says. </p><p> </p><p>"Were you just protecting me or do you want me all to yourself?" she challenges. </p><p> </p><p>"Rey," he warns, never tearing his eyes off the road.  </p><p> </p><p>That tells her a lot of what she wants to know. "Go on, tell me," she dares. "Huh? Were you... jealous?" </p><p> </p><p>He clenches his jaw tight and just stays quiet. Not answering her. "Were you?" he shoots back. </p><p> </p><p>"Was I what?" </p><p> </p><p>"Jealous," he says. "That's why you're acting this way, right? You saw me with Gwen." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, is that her name?" she asks casually, crossing her arms. </p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head at her, like she's fucking silly. "She's just a friend from this neighbourhood. I saw her outside the diner and I asked if she wanted to join me. She’s Poe’s ex, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care," she grits out. "Although, you two <em> do </em> seem cozy around each other." </p><p> </p><p>"And that doesn't sound like jealousy there?" </p><p> </p><p>She inhales sharply. "Whatever. Fine, if I admit I'm jealous, can you blame me? You fucking <em>dry humped</em> me!" There, she said it. She doesn't want to pretend like it never happened anymore. "You <em>dragged</em> me out of the bar when I was talking to other guys!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know," he groans. "And I'm—I'm really, terribly sorry." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't <em> want </em> you to be sorry, I wanted you to—to want me," she exclaims. "To admit that you also want me the way I <em> want </em> you, Ben."  </p><p> </p><p>His breath hitches. "You don't want me, Rey," he says calmly, like he's telling himself that. "You <em> can’t </em> want me. You just... like that I'm older, maybe. But if we do something, you'll—you'll regret it and you won't be able to look at me in the eye anymore." </p><p> </p><p>A laugh escaped her lips. "How would you know I would regret it, huh?" she asks almost angrily. "How can you just say that I don't want you even when I literally just said it out loud?" </p><p> </p><p>His knuckles are turning white when she looks at his hands on the steering wheel. "Just trust me, Rey. We can’t."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you so afraid of, Ben?" she demands. "I don't just like you because you're older, I like you because I <em> like </em> you. Why are you fighting this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because the idea of us regretting after whatever’s gonna happen to us if we <em> do </em> act on this and then we stop talking—I don't want that," he argues. "I like spending time with you. I don’t wanna lose that, and I definitely don’t want your friendship with my son to be ruined." </p><p> </p><p>Her anger has slightly dissipated from his confession, but it's still not enough for her. </p><p> </p><p>"And you're— This is wrong." He lets out a frustrated laughter. "No matter what, I'm still so, so much older than you."</p><p> </p><p>How could she ever forget that part when Jesse keeps cock blocking them every single time? "That's just one tiny little detail if we just... face this together. Jesse will understand too—"</p><p> </p><p>"Even if he will," he interjects sharply, looking at her briefly before he looks at the road. They're already in the neighbourhood, almost reaching the house. "It still makes me a terrible father."</p><p> </p><p>Her hand moves out of her volition, grabbing his hand that's wrapped around the steering wheel in a vice grip. He finally loosens his grip, letting her lead their hands together onto his lap. </p><p> </p><p>"It won't," she assures him. "You've done enough, you've been a great dad to him."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes are glistening now as he slows down the car to unlock the automated gate. The house looks dark, meaning Jesse is not in the living room. </p><p> </p><p>"There's no such thing as <em> 'have-beens’, </em> Rey," he croaks out. "A father's job never stops — forever. Any minute now and I could be a bad dad anytime soon."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," she whispers. "But you deserve something for yourself too. I know I'm the last person you should have but if you want me... you <em> should </em> have me.”</p><p> </p><p>He turns off the ignition after parking his car inside, the gate is closing behind them. His golden eyes seem pitch black when he meets her gaze in the dark, having to rely on the front porch light. Staring at her face, searching for any lie. </p><p> </p><p>"I do, Rey," he admits. "I <em> do </em> want you. So, so much."</p><p> </p><p>She shudders at his words that she starts biting her lip. "Then <em> give in, </em> Ben," she coaxes, breathing hard as she leans closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>He finally puts his hand on her jaw, spanning her whole face. His gaze is heavy as he looks at her, then at her lips. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please kiss me, Ben. Please.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She also finds herself staring at his plump lips, those lips that she has been craving to savour, she gulps. As she tries to close their distance, he stops her by pulling back. </p><p> </p><p>"We shouldn't," he murmurs, his lips only merely inches from hers. </p><p> </p><p>"But do you <em> want </em> to?" she asks, hope dripping in her voice. Her nose brushes against his cheek as she inhales his breath through her mouth. She uses her free hand to touch his cheek, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. </p><p> </p><p>He exhales softly and closes his eyes, nodding meekly. "Too much." </p><p> </p><p>His answer gives her a boost of confidence to touch him more. So her hands trail down his neck before she rubs her palms all over his broad chest, feeling the crisped material under her skin. "Me too." </p><p> </p><p>"I just... I haven't done this in ages," he says sheepishly, opening his eyes to look at her. "I never have the time for... flings. Although I am <em> pent up.” </em></p><p> </p><p>That's when she draws herself apart from him. "You think I'm just gonna be a summer fling to you?" </p><p> </p><p>He's quick to pull her back towards him by placing his palm on her jaw again and turning her head so that she looks at him. "That's not what I meant, sweetheart." </p><p> </p><p>She looks at him expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>"I haven't kissed — or <em> anything </em> else — anyone in ages," he explains, looking so pained. "I don't want to disappoint you. I might have trouble holding back too.”</p><p> </p><p>Relief washes over her, instead replaced by lust. Does he really think she won’t like kissing those lips? "You know why I'm sure I won't be disappointed?" she asks softly. </p><p> </p><p>His gaze shifts to her lips. His lashes really are long and beautiful, it's so unfair. </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" </p><p> </p><p>"Because there's actually no one I want more than you," she confesses, staring at his lips. "Actually, there's no one I want <em> but </em> you. Just you." </p><p> </p><p>His grip on her tightens, their eyes meet again. "Rey—"</p><p> </p><p>She cuts him off when she plants her lips on his, hearing him inhale through his nose. He stills for a second as he makes a sound in his throat before he immediately deepens the kiss. One of his hands comes up to the back of her head, pulling her closer, while his other hand is rubbing her back gently. Shit, he kisses her hard and slow at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>All those dreams of wanting to kiss these lips can't compare to the reality. His lips feel even softer than what she imagined. She's so quick to melt into this kiss, just their lips stroking each other. No tongues. Just savouring. </p><p> </p><p>As of that moment, her mind, heart, and soul are just fixated on the kiss. She doesn't want to think about anything else. The consequences, the risks. She just wants to keep kissing Ben Solo. Touching Ben Solo. Everything. </p><p> </p><p>Everything just... <em> fits. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Years of dreaming of this exact moment and she doesn't want to ever let go. </p><p> </p><p>Nipping. Teasing. Tasting. </p><p> </p><p>He tastes like coffee and mint, and that scotch he likes to drink so much that she had only one taste. She's sure he could taste the powdered donut she just had earlier from the diner. </p><p> </p><p>At some point they need a breather, so they pull apart, their foreheads resting against each other. She bites her lip, watching his face slowly spreading into a smile. Her thumb traces his dimples, then his slightly bruised lips. </p><p> </p><p>Stars, he really is beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>His stares are heavy as he tucks her hair behind her ear. “Baby,” he murmurs. </p><p> </p><p>Her heart soars at the pet name. She captures his mouth again, clutching his shirt. Fuck, she needs him. This time, apparently he was holding back earlier because now he's giving his all. He sucks her lower lip, instantly earning a soft moan on her throat. When she feels his tongue between her lips, she gladly welcomes him, tasting the warmth of his tongue exploring her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>One of his hands strokes her bare thigh, his nails grazing her skin on her back. She shivers under his touch, her clit swelling for him. She needs some friction. Just a little to soothe it. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, we really shouldn't do this," he murmurs although he never tears his lips off her skin. His lips trail down hers to her cheek instead, then her jaw. Nabbing at her skin. "We really can't."</p><p> </p><p>She hums, squeezing her thighs together. </p><p> </p><p>As if he just knows what she needs, he gathers her in his arms by wrapping his arms around her waist before he pulls her until she's seated in his lap. She immediately wraps her arms around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Rey," he groans loudly, making her pussy clench. His mouth is attached on her skin again, this time in the crook of her neck while she surrenders to him, letting him do whatever the hell he wants with her. "Been thinking about this for too long." </p><p> </p><p>She whimpers as she begins to grind her crotch along his thigh. Her hands are quick to unbutton his shirt, wanting to feel his skin on her palms. Or her lips. God, she's craving for him. All this desperation reserves just for him.</p><p> </p><p>The moment his neck is exposed, she doesn't waste her time putting her mouth on it, even licking a stripe up to his jawline. She feels him harden against her asscheek, making her smirk in satisfaction. </p><p> </p><p>They have gone past the point of no return now. </p><p> </p><p>As she kisses his ear, she feels his hands on her thighs. Gripping her. Her hair reaches up to run through his hair, indulging in the softness. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh god, baby," he moans, kissing her mouth again, chewing and biting her lower lip. Hearing him call her that drives her insane. “You're so fucking sexy.” He teases the hem of her skirt using his pinkies before his slips hands under her skirt, cupping and squeezing her ass. "So <em> fucking </em> sexy." </p><p> </p><p>The compliments send a frisson along her spine. "I keep dreaming about touching you," she admits, breathing on his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't have, baby," he chides, peppering kisses along her jaw before he bites her skin there. "You know it's wrong." </p><p> </p><p>She shivers. "I don't care," she gasps as he kisses right under her ear. </p><p> </p><p>He begins rolling her ass so she could grind her clothed cunt against his hard bulge. His jeans hit her clit just right. "Been thinking about this ass for so long, princess," he murmurs, digging his nails in her asscheeks. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," she breathes out, throwing her head back. Hearing the word princess being uttered from his mouth does something to her. </p><p> </p><p>Then he pulls her head back to him, mouthing on her lips. "But I've mostly thought about this mouth," he rasps against her lips. "This mouth that keeps getting you in trouble." </p><p> </p><p>She parts her lips, sticking her tongue out and just licking inside his mouth until he groans. </p><p> </p><p>His fingers run through her hair on the back of her head, tugging her head to the back as he bites her lower lip. "We should go inside," he says although he sounds reluctant. </p><p> </p><p>She lets out a sound of protest, wanting to be impaled by him already. </p><p> </p><p>"Gonna lay you properly in bed," he tells her like a promise, "and I'm gonna do what I've always wanted to do to you." </p><p> </p><p>She shudders. "Like what, Daddy?" she blurts out. </p><p> </p><p>A growl escaped his throat. He hardens underneath her. "Why don't I just show you," he suggests, putting his hand behind her as he turns off the ignition. "Let's go inside our house, baby." </p><p> </p><p>She curls her toes hearing him refer to his house as <em> their </em> house. </p><p> </p><p>As he turns off the ignition, she scrambles out of the car first. "I'll go in first to check for Jesse," she murmurs. "My room or your room?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yours," he answers without a beat. "Closer." </p><p> </p><p>She grins before she remembers something. "Oh, could you grab my bag for me? The key is in there." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll bring it in for you." He takes his own house key from the cup holder and places it in her palm. "Here, use mine." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," she says with a smile before she walks to the front door and unlocks it. The place seems dark as she creeps in, only turning on the reading light on the table next to the couch. She tiptoes towards the staircase, waiting for Ben there. Maybe Jesse is already asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart hammers against her chest when she hears the sound of a door opening. Sounds like the bathroom door, based on the echo. </p><p> </p><p>"Rey?" </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, that's Jesse. </p><p> </p><p>She hasn't talked to him for a couple of days. They've been busy. She tries to text him during her break at the diner but he never really replied. </p><p> </p><p>Ben can wait a little longer. For now, her best friend might need her. </p><p> </p><p>The steps on the stairs creak as she walks up. She almost jumps when she sees Jesse standing near his bedroom door. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi," he says softly, offering her a smile. </p><p> </p><p>She mirrors his expression. "Hi." </p><p> </p><p>He crosses his arms, wearing only his white tee and pyjama bottoms. "It's late. Were you just coming from work?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," she answers, combing through her hair with her fingers. "You're still up." </p><p> </p><p>He shrugs. "You cycled here in the dark? There's no way it's safe for you to just cycle here in the middle of the night." </p><p> </p><p>"Jesse..." she murmurs, feeling the warmth entering her chest. "It's safe, this neighbourhood is fine." </p><p> </p><p>He narrows his eyes at her. </p><p> </p><p>"Your dad," she explains tersely. "Gave me a ride. He, uh, was at the diner earlier and I told him I’d get home late because I took an extra shift.” </p><p> </p><p>His jaws seem slack. "Ah." </p><p> </p><p>Her brows deepen into a frown. "What?" </p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head. "You two seem comfortable with each other." </p><p> </p><p>That's when she hears the front door open and close. Ben. They fall silent as they wait until Ben eventually walks up the stairs. It does sound like he stops by her bedroom, maybe checking if she's waiting for him. She hopes Jesse doesn't hear that. </p><p> </p><p>When Ben finally reaches towards them, disheveled everywhere (causing her to blush), his eyes momentarily meet hers. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey kid," he refers to his son. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse just nods in acknowledgment. </p><p> </p><p>"We're just out here talking," she finds herself saying, like she's explaining as if Ben needs to know that. Does he? </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm gonna go inside," Ben tells them, his face remains stoic. "Night, kids."</p><p> </p><p>"Night," Jesse and Rey say in unison. </p><p> </p><p>Rey turns to her friend the moment Ben enters his bedroom. "Wanna come downstairs with me?" she asks. "While eating chips?" </p><p> </p><p>His face seems hesitant at first until he finally nods. "Okay," he says with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>They both quietly tiptoe downstairs — just a midnight habit, she guesses — and pad towards the kitchen. Jesse grabs a couple of chips from one of the kitchen cabinets near the island and brings them towards her while she's already taking a seat on the stool. She smiles to see that he fetched her favourite; sour cream. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you tired?" she asks. "You wanna go to sleep." </p><p> </p><p>He squints at her. "I literally just came downstairs with you." </p><p> </p><p>That makes her laugh. "Sorry." She rips the chips packaging open and takes a hand of chip. "Yeah, I just... want to talk to you. I haven't talked to you in ages." </p><p> </p><p>His lips quirk into a small smile as she shoves her chips inside her mouth. "Yeah, I... I'm sorry for the other night." </p><p> </p><p>"What are you sorry for?" she casually asks, like nothing is bothering her. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Rey," he says, tilting his head to the side. "You don't have to do that. You always call me out on my shit but you've been acting extra nice to me these days." </p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks heat up. Fuck, she never even realised that. She's a little guilty, she guesses. Sure, she knows she's an adult now and she should have the option to date anyone she wants. But feelings should still be taken into consideration. Especially her best friend’s. </p><p> </p><p>She lets out an exhale through her mouth. "You tell me what's going on," she shoots back pathetically. "It feels like <em> you've </em> been avoiding me. Then you snapped at me that morning, although I get that you're not a morning person and all that. I assume that’s why you were acting all cranky the other day.” </p><p> </p><p>“And you still find a way to be optimistic about this even when I was being an ass,” he mutters. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so it wasn’t just because you hate early mornings?” she asks, cocking her brows. </p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, he confesses, "I was having a terrible week. My boss was up my ass that time. I really appreciate all those lunch packs you made me but—" He groans. "Anyway, I felt embarrassed, snapping at you like that when you were just being nice. You've changed, Rey. Being all responsible and shit like that. I mean, you’ve always been responsible but this time you’re just… I don’t know, you’re behaving like an adult. I definitely haven’t grown up.” </p><p> </p><p>She tilts her head to the side. “Jesse… You’re being ridiculous. Of course you’ve matured. And I haven’t changed that much either. We just haven’t seen each other in a long time so you’ve just been seeing my good sides.”</p><p> </p><p>If only he knows how bratty she has been acting around Ben. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” he mumbles. “It is absurd that it takes us living under the same roof to drift apart.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not drifting apart,” she argues, still in denial. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of opening his own chips, he grabs some of hers. "How long are you going to stay here anyway?" he asks. "It's just that uh, my granddad is retiring so my grandma is hosting a retirement party for him." </p><p> </p><p>She tries to feign surprise even though his dad has already told her. "Oh?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," he says with a nod. "Are you coming with us? Totally up to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Would you mind if I come?" she asks nervously. </p><p> </p><p>He rolls his eyes. "Of course I don't mind, Rey." </p><p> </p><p>Her lips quiver as she smiles. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse grins. "Plus we finally get to spend more time together. Knowing Han and Leia, they'll definitely want us to stay the night. You know I have a lot of things I wanna talk to you about my job. Really, a lot." </p><p> </p><p>She laughs. "I can't wait." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and tell me everything about working at the diner and all that," he offers, his eyes glinting. "Really glad you're here, you know." </p><p> </p><p>Her stomach churns as her stomach churns. "Yeah, because I'm doing your laundry," she jokes.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly." </p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes at that. "Idiot." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'm gonna go now," he says with his boyish grin, hopping down the stool. He wraps an arm around her shoulders, planting a kiss on her temple. "Love ya." </p><p> </p><p>"Love you too," she says with a smile. "Night, idiot!" </p><p> </p><p>He just laughs as he climbs upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>She sighs, wondering what she has to do after what just happened between her and Ben in the car. What does this mean for them? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi guys jdksksks it has only been like 2 weeks since i last updated but since i updated regularly, it feels like forever since i last updated this fic. i hope this chapter makes up for that 🙈 </p><p>anyway i’ve annoyed people on twitter a lot with what i’ve been up to these days and why i've been sort of IA. i’m still IA tho, i just already pre-wrote some chapters (but i have no time editing etc etc). basically life update: i’m currently doing my undergraduate thesis! wish me luck so i can finish this and pass 🤩</p><p>the next update might take a little longer than two weeks. </p><p>ok i love you thanks for being nice to me skskskdj. comment below, is the kiss what you hoped for? 🥺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Weetabix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey couldn't help but think he looks so... matured and masculine in plaids. Especially when he poses like that with his hands on his hips. </p><p>Daddy. </p><p>(Also, Jesse’s face has finally been revealed!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! I finally reveal who I see Jesse as in my mind. It’s Austin Abrams! Since I already committed to Jesse having chocolate hair, all I had to was looking for some Timothee lookalike but brunette so Austin it is! 😅😅😅</p><p>It’s a long chapter and I hope it’s worth it to make up for my absence. I barely beta this chapter I’m sorryyyyy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>BEN</strong> </p><p>There is not a single minute when he doesn't think of her lips. Is it bad that he wants to do it again? Kissing her until the world collapses around them? Just tasting her lips, memorising how she feels flushed against his body, tongues exploring each other.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of going straight home, he drives to the same place he went to yesterday except not for the same reason this time. Today, he needs to reflect his shitty behaviour and there’s only one person he needs to talk to.</p><p> </p><p>He just needs some time. </p><p> </p><p>Every touch printed from every inch of her body yesterday still haunts him as he downs his drink. She was in his arms, so soft and small yet a tiny feral gremlin from the way she attacked his mouth and neck. And she tastes and smells so good, it's intoxicating. He can't think straight when it comes to her. </p><p> </p><p>What does a guy do in this situation? He's working in an industry involving how to lessen a risk and yet he just did the stupidest shit one could do. </p><p> </p><p>Was it really stupid, though? The only reason why he did what he did is because he... he's not sure. He has never been in this kind of situation, never even been tempted to. But he also hasn't felt an attraction towards anyone until he walked in to see a sad woman dancing in his kitchen with the same lonely eyes as his. </p><p> </p><p>"More coffee, Benjamin?" Maz asks with her kind smile. </p><p> </p><p>This is his place of sanctuary. This is where he mostly runs away to whenever shit blows up on his face. This is where he finds some peace. When he couldn't find the courage to talk to his mom, Maz is always the right option. </p><p> </p><p>When he drove here after work, he planned to see if Rey is still here but she isn't. But seeing Maz behind the counter, he finds himself sitting down in the booth, ordering a cup of coffee for himself. </p><p> </p><p>Right now, it’s quiet here. Only a handful of people are here since it’s not dinner time yet. It’ll be crowded soon, so he tries to keep his time short in here. </p><p> </p><p>Every time he comes here, he feels like that helpless kid again, with a baby in his arms after his own uncle casted him aside. He felt like he was in exile around his family back then. </p><p> </p><p>It's pathetic. It seems like Maz detects that too. "Are you okay, sugar?" </p><p> </p><p>A sigh falls on his lips. "I just messed up, that's it." </p><p> </p><p>Maz looks around, seeing that her waiters are doing fine serving the customers. There's not a lot of people anyway right now. She takes a seat across him, pouring some hot coffee in his cup. "You want to tell me?" </p><p> </p><p>The lie comes out of his mouth. "No." He's not that scared, helpless teenage boy who needs Maz anymore, isn't he? </p><p> </p><p>The corner of her mouth tugs into a smile. Maz’s eyes look like they're full of wisdom. He doesn't know much, but he does know loneliness and pain. In Maz's eyes, he feels like she has seen a lot her whole life. A lot of pain too. Part of him wants to live forever since he's never really ready to die, but another part of him is too scared to live that long — having to witness a lot of shit. He feels like he's not happy yet to die now, but he's also not happy enough to survive. </p><p> </p><p>Why can't he make up his damn mind? </p><p> </p><p>"You know you can tell me anything, right?" she says. "I know you're a grown adult now, son, but this is just talking. You're not going to whine to me, you're just going to let out all of your stress and worries like people always do at the bar." </p><p> </p><p>Maz Kanata always knows what exactly to say to make him open up. Rey has that same aura as old Maz too from how much she's able to open him up. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know that," he mumbles. </p><p> </p><p>She looks at him knowingly, so close to cracking his shell. "Could this be related to a little <em>ray</em> of sunshine?" </p><p> </p><p>When his cheeks burn hotter, she has that <em> bingo </em> look. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sugar." </p><p> </p><p>He just turns his head, looking out the window. </p><p> </p><p>It feels like a full circle, coming back here. From being a sixteen years old kid to <em> having </em> a twenty one years old kid. This diner feels like a home more than his childhood house where his parents were barely there. </p><p> </p><p>He smiles a little at how pathetic he was when he worked here for the first time, so angry with the world that he took it out on the customers. But Maz never made him feel bad or fired him. She just used her warm words to make him feel better. </p><p> </p><p>It was hard to digest those words at first so he brushed her off over and over. But now those words are the words that he still holds closely to his heart. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, I've always been proud of Jesse," he says, gulping. Staring at his cup of coffee in front of him. "How I never thought he would be this... amazing kid because his dad is a messed up piece of shit." </p><p> </p><p>Even though she’s not looking at Maz right now, he knows she wants to protest. But she just keeps quiet. Listening. </p><p> </p><p>"I've always been scared my whole life. That I might disappoint him. Or I might turn into my parents. This one time he accidentally grazed his knee on the pavement because I let him go when I was teaching him to ride a bike. That was... one of the scariest moments of my life. He was five that time. So... small." </p><p> </p><p>He looks up at her with a sad smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Ben," she sighs, her eyes glistening. </p><p> </p><p>He sucks in his breath. "I... I try and I try and I just keep trying not to mess this up," he confesses, his jaw hurts from clenching too hard. "I've never had a close relationship with my dad — I was mostly admiring him from afar when I was a kid. You know that."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I know, kid," she says sympathetically.</p><p> </p><p>He sniffles, swallowing. "And I try to build that kind of relationship I wanted with my dad. I become my son's best friend and I cherish those moments, Maz. He could tell me anything and I do my best to treat him as a person, not this... creation I made with—with his mom. I always talk to him like an adult, even when he was a kid because I know he would appreciate that.”</p><p> </p><p>He takes a gulp of his coffee. It burns his throat down to his chest, but it's a good kind of burn.</p><p> </p><p>"You've done a good job, he turns out to be a sweetheart." </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, he knows that. He does.  "And this girl came into our lives—into my life and..." he trails off. It's a small town, so he looks around, hoping no one hears him. "My whole life has always been centred around my son. I never even thought much about women. I mean, I <em> did </em> consider that he may need a mom but no one... no one is enough for him and—and well, for me." </p><p> </p><p>Maz nods in understanding. </p><p> </p><p>"And he's an adult now. He doesn't need a mom anymore and it's just great that the one woman I'm attracted to and it's brought by my son." He laughs at the bitter irony. </p><p> </p><p>"It's crazy," Maz offers sadly. </p><p> </p><p>"She's—She’s just—" He shuts his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. "She's everything good in this world. She's young, she has a whole life waiting for her, a bright future. I'm—" He shakes his head, blowing out his breath. "I'm too old, I'm already a father and I know that I'm just going to be her anchor. Did you know that she wants to be a fucking pilot? I'm not gonna hold her back." </p><p> </p><p>"Ben," she finally speaks more sternly. Finally stopping him from this bullshit rant. "Ben, you're not going to hold her back. Relationships sound messy but it's... they're not. Relationships are all about support and belonging. Age is not a factor. She could be with a man her age but it's all useless if he doesn't support her dream. It’s still useless if she doesn’t even like him.”</p><p> </p><p>He snorts. "Someone like Rey... <em> anyone </em> would do anything for her. It's the—It’s the Rey Effect. She deserves the best and that's not me." </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes dance with amusement. "Do you think she believes that? Don't you think she would still settle for less? Her parents left her. She thinks no one wants her. She told me herself that even her parents don't want her, why would anyone?" </p><p> </p><p>That's when all he sees is red. He grips the coffee mug a little too tight, almost breaking it while he grits his teeth. How could she believe that when <em> no one </em> is good enough for her? As much as he wants to wring her parents' neck for being idiots, he sort of feels a pang of guilt. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe they're thinking the exact thing as what he's feeling right now. Feeling like she deserves so much more so they thought leaving her was the best decision to give her her best life. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Once again, Maz knows exactly what she's talking about. "I think you know exactly how to treat her the way she deserves." </p><p> </p><p>God, how he wants to. He really wants to shower her with love. "Why are you encouraging this, Maz? I don't want to ruin my relationship with my son. You know he's my world." </p><p> </p><p>"I've known Rey from when she was the exact age when you came into my diner the first time, cradling Jesse in your arms," she says. "She got that fiery spirit and the moment I found out that she's living with you both, that she's going to bring some trouble." </p><p> </p><p>Damn right, she has been giving him some trouble. Thinking about her shorts and his t-shirt draping her body, buying her a whole set for a bedroom, listening to some pop songs that he has no idea about because she always plays it on his speaker in the kitchen while she’s cooking until he starts humming the songs when he drives to work.</p><p> </p><p>"People might be watching, Jesse might have some hard time accepting it, but he's a good kid,” Maz says, snapping his thoughts about her. “He <em> knows </em> you, he'll know you're well-intent. You're not a Casablanca type. You never even brought a woman home. That’s when he knows you’re serious about her.”</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly why he'll have some problem," he grumbles. "Years of not seeing his dad with a woman then suddenly, there, his own best friend."</p><p> </p><p>"You're weighing too many cons here, Ben," she chides. "Those factors are just short-term, trust me. The long-term is the one you really need to consider.”</p><p> </p><p>Marriage. Babies (his cock twitches at the thought of Rey being all round, carrying <em> his </em> baby). Watching their children grow. Growing old with her. </p><p> </p><p>There is a squeeze in his chest at the thought. It'll be a dream. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'll let you figure your stuff out," Maz says, standing up and pouring some more coffee from the pot into his cup. "I think you know what to do. You just don't have the strength to do it yet, and it's okay." </p><p> </p><p>He smiles a little. "Thanks for the talk. I really missed you. I've just been so busy." </p><p> </p><p>She laughs. "It's fine, kid. Do you want anything? Fried chickens?" </p><p> </p><p>"I would," he says. "But Rey might be making dinner." </p><p> </p><p>Maz smiles sweetly. "She's a good kid." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>REY</b>
</p><p>Two things. </p><p> </p><p>One. She's meeting Han Solo and Leia Organa really soon. <em>The</em> Han Solo. Legendary pilot. </p><p> </p><p>Two. She made out with Ben Solo. </p><p> </p><p>Father of her best friend. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse’s father. Jesse, the one that has been there for her since day one. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Did that really happen? </p><p> </p><p>"What are you so nervous about?" Jesse asked yesterday while she was pacing back and forth in the living room. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, this whole meeting your grandparents thing," she hastily answered. "I mean, no matter how many times I've met them, it doesn't change the fact that they're <em> literally </em> legends. And this would be the first time I would be hanging out with them more than a total of four hours. I mean, could you blame me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, they adore you." Jesse rolled his eyes, reminding her a little bit of his dad. "You have nothing to be worried about. They think you're sweet. It's only annoying whenever they try to set us up." </p><p> </p><p>Rey grimaced at that. Yeah, she has a lot to worry about now. They’re going to think she's gonna end up with Jesse which is funny after what she did with his dad in the fucking car.</p><p> </p><p>He squinted when he looked at her. "Why are you blushing? It's only because it's strange to them for a guy and a girl to be just friends. They're old fashioned like that." </p><p> </p><p>There is no way she would tell him why she was blushing exactly. "Huh," was all she said. Yep, they're totally going to hate her. </p><p> </p><p>"Also, since you're coming, I thought I should give you a heads up that we might stay overnight so you're gonna have to pack." </p><p> </p><p>Oh, she knew. Ben had told her before. But still, she acted like that is brand new information. "Right. Okay." </p><p> </p><p>Although both Ben and Jesse said they will only stay for one or two nights, she still packs extra, just in case. She's just so nervous and she has no idea what to bring or how to act. She might as well just bring her whole suitcase. But she settles for only a backpack. Staring at the closet that she has already organised as if she’s going to be here for a long time. </p><p> </p><p>Before she knows it, summer will be over soon and she still hasn't done anything to gain experiences to put in her resumé so she can start flying commercials.</p><p> </p><p>Gah. </p><p> </p><p>After packing all the necessities like pyjamas, toothbrushes, shampoos, and face wash, now what she's dreading is packing what to wear while still in a towel. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, maybe she's trying to impress the old couple who are legends. Alright, t-shirts and jeans are basically essentials, so she starts with that. </p><p> </p><p>God, since when is she so self-conscious about what she wears? She settles for not-so tight t-shirts, although her chest couldn't offer much anyway so she doesn’t have to worry about the fitting of a shirt. </p><p> </p><p>She grabs one pair of straight cut jeans. One sweater. One jacket. And... alright, a little black dress that she will probably not wear. </p><p> </p><p>What is the weather over there right now? </p><p> </p><p>Now onto the undergarments. She grabs a couple of sports bra, socks, and random underwear before she thinks, well, maybe just one pair of nice, laced undergarments that she rarely wears. The only nice things she owns. </p><p> </p><p>Just... one. Just in case. For what? She has no idea. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe she's holding out her hope. </p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly they all fit in her worn out backpack. Pretty impressive. Worth the fifteen bucks she had spent at the thrift store.</p><p> </p><p>She throws in her phone charges, earphones, and some makeups in her purse before she is ready to go. She starts putting on her outfit: white t-shirt that slightly shows a bit of her midriffs and mom jeans. Standing in front of the mirror, she styles her hair into half up 'do. </p><p> </p><p>When she emerges from her room, she sees that Ben has already put his small suitcase and a black backpack in the living room before he runs his fingers through his hair, huffing out. </p><p> </p><p>He's wearing his plaid shirt today that he tucks in his pants, the red looking nice on him. Any colour looks nice on him. Rey couldn't help but think he looks so... matured and masculine in plaids. Especially when he poses like that with his hands on his hips. </p><p> </p><p>Daddy. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly she feels her face all flushed and her heart thumping in her chest. Between the hair, the shirt that looks huge yet still hugs his chest and his biceps perfectly, and the tucked in shirt meaning she could see the shape of his flat ass—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, stop, Rey.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She exhales loudly, maybe too loud because Ben finally notices her. </p><p> </p><p>He turns to her and perks his brows up. "Rey," he says, almost breathlessly. Maybe she's just imagining it. He quickly rushes to her. "Let me get that for you—" he trails off as he offers to get her backpack. "Is this all?"</p><p> </p><p>Somehow she's tongue tied and couldn't even stop him from taking her backpack. His finger grazes against her shoulder as he takes the bag from her. It sends her goosebump thanks to her stupid, stupid thin white t-shirt. She has also brought along her denim jacket that is folded neatly in her arm. </p><p> </p><p>They haven't spoken to each other since they... uh, made out. She even brought snacks to her bedroom so she didn't have to come out of her room at midnight. </p><p> </p><p>Judging from the lack of heavy footsteps at the kitchen, she assumed he also had the same idea. </p><p> </p><p>After he manages to get a hold of her backpack, she finally manages to open her mouth and attempts speaking in coherent sentences. "Uh, you don't have to do that. I mean, um, I can—I can hold it myself." She clears her throat. </p><p> </p><p>His mouth curls into an amused smirk, although he's being weird right now. Like he's averting her eyes. "It's fine. Just let me help you with the bag, will ya?" </p><p> </p><p>For real, those buttons on his chest look like they're struggling to stay there. They look like they will pop out at any time—braver than the Marines. It is... distracting. </p><p> </p><p>Is it just her or does he sound... like he has an accent? A stronger accent? Especially the way he says <em> bag. </em> He sounds very American right now. She isn't an expert in American accent, but she has watched a fair amount of movies that include places that helped her differentiate New York accent, Cali accent, and Southern. The rest is pretty unclear for her. She even watched YouTube videos of people from all fifty states talking for fun but she still couldn't differentiate some of them.</p><p> </p><p>He sounds Midwestern. He grew up in Cleveland so she’s not so familiar with the people there. </p><p> </p><p>While Ben walks over to put down her backpack along with his bags, her eyes couldn't help but check out his ass. </p><p> </p><p>She instantly peels her eyes off of his ass and tries to distract herself with something else. Food. Right, she is kind of famished. So she puts down her denim jacket on the chair at the dining table. </p><p> </p><p>"How are you awake this early?" Rey asks, now managing to articulate her words now that she isn't looking at him. She enters the kitchen and grabs a bowl. Cereal sounds pretty damn good now. </p><p> </p><p>She thought it would be hard to talk to him again but it turns out, it's pretty easy. </p><p> </p><p>"I can survive without some sleep," he says, his voice sounds like he's getting closer and closer to her. "Three hours is good enough."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but you're still a functioning human and sleep is a basic need, Ben." She reaches up, standing on a tiptoe after opening the top cabinet to grab her Weetabix that Ben had gotten for her when she muttered that American cereals are way too sugary. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow Ben got her the exact cereal that she likes. It is a mystery. Or a coincidence. </p><p> </p><p>"You should seriously take care of yourself," she chides.</p><p> </p><p>How is it that even at 5'7, she still has to struggle getting the damn thing? Jesse is her height too, does he also need to struggle like her? </p><p> </p><p>"You need some help there, sweetheart?" he asks behind her.</p><p> </p><p>She nearly loses her balance when he calls her that but she's quick to compose herself. "I do this many times. I can get it." </p><p> </p><p>"You're extra feisty today." </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, she is. It is one of her habits whenever she's nervous. Plus, she snaps at people quickly. But she won't tell him that. </p><p> </p><p>She stretches her arm a little more and lets out a <em> 'yesssss' </em> victoriously when she manages to grab the cereal box. </p><p> </p><p>Is it her or did she just hear Ben groaning behind her. What? Is he that mad that he isn't the one to grab the box for her? Men and their pride. </p><p> </p><p>She turns her head. "You want some?" she asks, and when she hears it again, she thought, huh, that sounds way too suggestive. Maybe not. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," he croaks out, making her frown. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever. </p><p> </p><p>Getting Ben's Raisin Bran, which tastes way too sweet for her. She wonders how the hell does he stay in shape. Rey grabs another bowl for the massive man behind her, pouring both hers and his cereals on different bowls at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>"Could you get the milk?" she asks since he is closer to the refrigerator. </p><p> </p><p>"Got it," he mutters, still barely looking at her. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes it seems like they bond a lot over cereal, in the kitchen. As in, she knows without a doubt that whenever she looks at those boxes of cereal, she will think about him. Maybe just seeing Cinnamon Toast Crunch or Raisin Bran will remind her of his lips. Or just by seeing cartons of milk will remind her of his shirtless body. </p><p> </p><p>There is no going back now, she will always associate cereal with Ben Solo. If he ever breaks her heart for some reason, she will easily hate cereal as if those things could trigger her trauma. </p><p> </p><p>Rey wonders what reminds him of her, if there is. Could it be sandwiches? British cereals? England? Kitchen at 2AM? If only she mattered to him enough for him to associate something with her. </p><p> </p><p>She has been staying here for quite long. Has she left imprints here? All over his house? </p><p> </p><p>This just reminds her of that song by Arctic Monkeys that is based on a poem. How looking at an electric meter already reminds her of Alex Turner. Honest to God, if something were to happen between her and Ben, if he hurts her, she would never look at cereals without crying. </p><p> </p><p>Their fingers brush against each other when he passes her the carton of milk. Her breath hitches at the feeling of his fingertips, remembering the way he combs her hair through his fingers as he kisses her deeply and how his palm can wrap around her thigh. </p><p> </p><p>She's about to take the carton from him when he moves past her to place the carton on the counter, until she's pressed against the counter, caged by him. "Ben?" she asks, but the question tone barely escapes her throat when his lips are on hers. </p><p> </p><p>Her response is immediate as she wraps one of her arms around his neck, humming against his mouth. She uses her free hand to grip the countertop behind her while Ben devours her mouth like a starved man. The fact that his hands are still on each of his sides instead of on her while he's kissing her like this is doing something to her, </p><p> </p><p>"Couldn't stop thinking about you," he groans, never peeling his lips off hers. "This fucking mouth."</p><p> </p><p>Hearing him curse is always a delight for her to hear. He sounds so strained and desperate, making her feel craved. </p><p> </p><p>He finally puts his hands on her when he wraps his arms around her waist, lifting her up effortlessly with one arm until she yelps in surprise. He seats her on the counter, nibbling her lower lip. Her legs instantly splay wider to accommodate his broad body. </p><p> </p><p>She threads his soft hair with her fingers, pulling him closer to her as she parts her lips for him. He tastes like coffee and mint and... him. Just him. </p><p> </p><p>"God, you're so..." he trails off, kissing her jaw now while he tugs her head to the back so her neck is exposed for him. </p><p> </p><p>Her stomach does a somersault. "Yes," she breathes out, panting. </p><p> </p><p>He's sucking her throat now, nipping her skin. "You're driving me insane." </p><p> </p><p>That makes two of them. </p><p> </p><p>She whimpers, her body is on fire from the overwhelming feeling as his hands wander around her body. She feels his hand on her breast, tweaking her nipple with his thumb over her shirt. </p><p> </p><p>They need to talk, don’t they? As much as she loves this, she knows they need to talk. Soon. They have to talk about what they’re going to do about this. About them. About where this relationship goes. Whether it means anything to him. </p><p> </p><p>She has a feeling that it means something to him. He just doesn’t seem like the fling type. </p><p> </p><p>But what does this mean to her? </p><p> </p><p>And how about Jesse? </p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking about, baby?” he asks gutturally, snapping her reverie as he nibbles her ear. “You’re distracted by something.” </p><p> </p><p>Her whole body flushes at being called that. Fuck, if it weren’t Jesse being just upstairs, she would have let Ben take her right here. Bend her over the counter and fuck her from behind. Eat her out maybe. God, she wants to suck his cock. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll talk later,” she murmurs, guiding his mouth to where hers is. “I don’t want to think right now. I just…” </p><p> </p><p>He seems to understand what she’s saying as he completely devours her mouth, kissing her like a starved man. He really kisses her like there’s no tomorrow, like he needs her. </p><p> </p><p>She likes that. </p><p> </p><p>He groans when she lightly bites his lower lip. “You’re a goddamn tease,” he grunts. </p><p> </p><p>She grins before she pulls away. "I'm gonna check on Jesse," she says, blinking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>He’s reluctant to let her go at first but then he nods meekly.</p><p> </p><p>She grimaces as she sees bowls of cereal that has probably softened now. Pouring the milk in her own bowl, she grabs a spoon and leaves Ben in the kitchen with her cereal to go upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>When she opens Jesse's door, she almost laughs and sputters out the cereal at how extra he looked with his hat, glasses, and jacket. "Are we going to the fucking beach?” she sputters out, refraining herself from laughing. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse scrunches up his face. "I look good, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"I dig the floral shirt," Rey comments. "But shades? We're gonna be in the car for hours. And I haven't been to Cleveland, but pretty sure we don't need jackets in Cleveland." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sunlight still shines through the windows of the car."</p><p> </p><p>Rey could only afford to laugh. "What's up with those suitcases? We're gonna stay there for, like, two nights tops, right?" She continues chewing her cereals. She would bring her own Weetabix there, but she hates bringing a lot of things when travelling. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, Ben told her that Leia would be offended if they brought their own food when she was there to fatten us up. That does sound like Leia, definitely.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm always prepared, Rey-Rey," Jesse says as he struggled with getting his Tumi suitcase down the bed. "You're all set?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, ages ago," Rey says with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse snorts. "Put down the cereal and help me out here." </p><p> </p><p>"Nah, my dude, I prefer this baby over you." Rey cradles the bowl closer to her chest as a way of hugging it. When she's done with the cereals, she slurps the milk out of the bowl loudly, knowing how much Jesse hated that. </p><p> </p><p>"A bitch," he says. "You're a bitch." </p><p> </p><p>Rey can’t help but accidentally snort the milk as she laughs. </p><p> </p><p>The moment she's done with her cereal, Rey sprints downstairs to the kitchen and washes her dish quickly before she rushes back upstairs to Jesse's room, ignoring Ben. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I'm here now, you big baby," she says with a sigh. "What do you want me to carry that your skinny arms couldn't handle?"</p><p> </p><p>His jaw drops. "My guns are completely perfect!" He shows his biceps to emphasise on how muscled he is, but Rey isn't impressed at all. </p><p> </p><p>Solo Sr. has bigger guns. But she won't tell that, of course. Too mean.</p><p> </p><p>Rey grimaces at her thought. Instead, she walks over to her best friend and puts his suitcase down herself. He is about to protest when Rey easily lifts it up and place it down on the ground, dragging the bag outside. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, loser," she beckons. </p><p> </p><p>As she descends the stairs, Ben sees her and immediately rushes towards her. "What are you doing? Did Jesse put you up to this?" he asked, grabbing the suitcase from her hand. </p><p> </p><p>Rey laughs, ignoring the electricity jolt when his hand touched hers. "Calm down, it's not that heavy." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but still," he simply argues. </p><p> </p><p>Ah the male ego. "I willingly carried these because your son loves to annoyingly take his sweet, sweet time. How long is the drive there?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, kinda far. Like eight hours." </p><p> </p><p>She nods, wondering what the hell are they going to do in the span of that time in the car. Sure, she always enjoys going on a road trip with Jesse that time after their high school graduation. But now with Ben? </p><p> </p><p>Not that she doesn't enjoy spending time with him. </p><p> </p><p>Not at all. </p><p> </p><p>But maybe, not that she wants to admit this out loud, that she would prefer just with Ben? </p><p> </p><p>Or alone with Jesse? </p><p> </p><p>It's less fun when hanging out with father and son instead of just them on their own.</p><p> </p><p>She absentmindedly pads towards Ben, who is now outside, sitting on the swing in the front porch. Yeah, they have a swing at their home. Two guys casually owning a swing. It's cute. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi," she says with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>He smiles back. "Hey." He scoots to make space for her to sit down. </p><p> </p><p>"Already double checking everything in the list?" </p><p> </p><p>"What list?" he asks, raising his brow. Feigning confusion. </p><p> </p><p>She lets out a small laugh. "I saw you typing something on your phone while muttering, 'Toothbrush, check. Jeans, check. Food, TBA.'" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, stalker," he chides while nudging her shoulder with his. His cheeks redden. "But yes, I think I have everything?" </p><p> </p><p>"How about a road trip playlist?" she asks, fidgeting with her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>"We need a playlist?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, in case we get bored or something." </p><p> </p><p>He snorts. "I can never get bored when you're around, Rey."</p><p> </p><p>She feels her chest swelling with pride. Her heart was thumping loudly while her face couldn't help but break into a smile. </p><p> </p><p>"So," she says, biting her lip. "What should I expect later? I mean, I've had Thanksgiving dinner with your mother and there was one time I met her during wedding but what else should I expect? What should I say? Anything I should avoid?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, just be yourself." He frowns. "Yeah, I bet you hate hearing that." He takes a deep breath, staring into the distance. Furrowing his brows. "Avoid talking about me. But do tease Jesse, my parents enjoy that. Try not to get bored when my dad talks about aircrafts and shit—" </p><p> </p><p>"I love aircrafts and shit," she interjects. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, you're pretty much settled," he says with a laugh. "Like I said, you don't have anything to be worried about." </p><p> </p><p>She hums, tucking her hair behind her ear. "How about you? Will you be okay?" </p><p> </p><p>His jaws tighten but he exhales, casually asking, "What do you mean?" before he convinces her that he's, "Fine." </p><p> </p><p>"I know your history with your parents," she murmurs. "Your son is my best friend, remember?" </p><p> </p><p>She watches him, thinking to herself whether she'd crossed the line.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, it's time for me to make amends, I guess," he says, shrugging. Rey knows even he doesn't believe that. "I'm just glad you're coming with us. It's gonna lessen the tension." </p><p> </p><p>She sighs, taking his hand and squeezing it. God, his hand is so big compared to hers. She tries to not think about that. "I'm glad that I'll be there, too." </p><p> </p><p>One way or another, they have to bring it up somehow. She watches as he squeezes her hand back instead of pulling away. </p><p> </p><p>"We have to talk about it, do we?" she says softly. "Us." </p><p> </p><p>His eyes fixate on her as he nods. "Yeah," he murmurs, looking at her lips. "We do. We need... to talk." It's like his mind is made up. Like he wants to kiss her right now. Kiss her again. </p><p> </p><p>But the moment is cut short when Jesse emerges the house, causing Rey to quickly pull herself away from him. Her hand is back in her lap. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, let's hit the road!" Jesse says with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>She's not sure if she should be grateful they were interrupted or if she should curse Jesse for interrupting a moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i’m not so active on twitter but don’t worry, i will keep updating this fic. but i still read ao3 comments tho 🤪🤲🤲</p><p>k bai love u</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Han and Leia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Do you miss home?" she asks hesitantly.</p><p>"I already <em>have</em> a home," he answers swiftly. "That house you're staying at. That's my home." </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>BEN</strong>
</p><p>During the first hour of their journey, the car is just filled with Rey and Jesse's banters about some things that Ben barely understands. But they're okay again the moment some songs they both enjoy blare from the radio and they both sing together in the backseat. </p><p> </p><p>To be young again. </p><p> </p><p>The next hour, Jesse finally falls asleep like he always does whenever he's in a car. Any moving vehicle, really. Like a baby. He just can't help but sleep even if he already slept for like twenty hours beforehand (and yes, there was a time when Jesse managed to sleep for twenty one straight hours, bizarrely). Vehicles are like his sleeping pills. </p><p> </p><p>Two hours into the journey, Rey also dozes off and Ben can't help but observe her. There is a little frown on her face and her lips are pursed together into a pout that Ben can't help but think how absolutely breathtakingly adorable she is as he glances at her through the rear mirror. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse's snores beside him keep him up most of the time as he drives on the empty road. Helps snapping him back to reality too. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, his eyes are starting to feel heavy to even open, but he just grips the steering wheel tighter as he tries to stay awake.  He turns the radio off, concentrating on driving. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Keep awake, Ben. Two lives are in your hands. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He takes a deep breath and keeps his eyes wide open, watching Rey from the rear mirror to keep him awake. She looks like she's stirring in her sleep, squeezing her eyes shut and her mouth is moving a little. </p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, he taps on the steering wheel and clenches his teeth. He's so fixated on the road that he's startled when he catches Rey staring at him from the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>She smiles in amusement. "I had my rest. I could drive if you're tired," she tells him, her voice still hoarse from the sleep. </p><p> </p><p>It's cute. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you're awake," he says. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am. You want to pull over and let me drive?"</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head. "No, it's fine. I'm good here."</p><p> </p><p>Jesse is still calmly asleep. Well, not <em>so</em> calm because of his loud snores. </p><p> </p><p>Rey leans forward and places her chin on his shoulder. "Keep your eyes on the road, Ben," she whispers close to his ear. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Her raspy whisper really goes straight to his dick. </p><p> </p><p>This woman is really out here to ruin his life, huh. </p><p> </p><p>Ben tries to compose himself, leaning back in his seat. "I am keeping my eyes on the road," he chokes out.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I—Can I turn the radio on?" she asks, her mouth slightly grazes his ear. Causing him to shudder.</p><p> </p><p>One day he is gonna fuck her for torturing him like this. If the little minx allows. Does she know how much she's affecting him? </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah,” he croaks out.</p><p> </p><p>He's about to reach for the buttons of the stereo when Rey lifts herself higher and moves next to him to reach for the buttons herself. Their hands brush against each other and he quickly pulls away like he's electrocuted, immediately gripping the steering wheel. </p><p> </p><p>How could her proximity make him feel like a horny teenager again? </p><p> </p><p>When she bends over as she fumbles the button of the stereo, her hair is so close to him that he could sniff it. The fruity smell makes his mouth water. Fuck, her hair smells divine.</p><p> </p><p>The radio plays an old song from his childhood, a song from Fleetwood Mac. He was sure Leia—his mom sang this while she's dealing with her job at home. Something about paperwork and a lot of disputes with the lawyers. <em> Dreams. </em> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I love this song!" Rey chirps, going back to her seat but still placing her chin on his seat, so close to him. She sings along and playfully taps his cheek, making him unintentionally smile. <em> "And what you had. And what you lost." </em> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he's whipped, but she sings like an angel. </p><p> </p><p>"Sing with me," she whispers in his ear. </p><p> </p><p>Not sure what possessed him to do so. It is like he's always alert whenever she asks him to do something. <em> "Thunder only happens when it's raining," </em> he finds himself singing along with her. He sees her reflection in the mirror as she beams when he sings. <em> "Players only love you when they're playing." </em></p><p> </p><p>Flashback to the time when his mom was still in her younger days. She had him pretty young but her diet (a lot of Coke, particularly) made her age a little faster. She's still beautiful until now though. He was doing his homework when his mother started singing to the song on the record player. Her voice was raspy but calming to listen to. It was one of those good days. His mother was at home with him. </p><p> </p><p>Listening to her voice calmed him because it reminded him that she was there. The next day, she went to do her job at Washington. His dad? God knows where. And Ben was alone again. With the TV on.</p><p> </p><p>"He really sleeps like he's dead," Rey points out to Jesse when the song is over, bringing him back to the present time. "All that singing and he's still snoring?" </p><p> </p><p>Ben chuckles softly. "Even when there's an earthquake he would still be dreaming. Not sure how he does that." </p><p> </p><p>"You're a light sleeper?" </p><p> </p><p>He is trying so hard not to be distracted by her warm breath on his neck. How close she is to him as she looks at him through the rear mirror. </p><p> </p><p>"Pretty much," he says, surprised by how composed he sounds. "Probably haven't slept like a log for decades. Not since Jesse was on my doorstep the first time." </p><p> </p><p>Rey hums, nodding in understanding. "Well, you deserve a good rest, Ben. You've worked too hard." </p><p> </p><p>He gives her a smile. To convince that he's okay this way. </p><p> </p><p>From the rearview mirror, Rey looks like she has made up her mind about something. His curiosity is cut short when she places her palm on his shoulder, catching him off guard before she slides her leg between his seat and the passenger seat in front. She plops down on the seat next to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Since Jesse is asleep, I might as well keep you company, right?" she says cheekily. </p><p> </p><p>He just smiles at her, driving down the empty highway. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I pick the music?" she asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course. If you want, you could use one of those music apps here." He presses the button on the screen of his built-in stereo to exit the radio and open the Applications. </p><p> </p><p>Rey gasps. "That's cool," she coos. </p><p> </p><p>He refrains himself from chuckling at how adorable she is. He's used to all this ridiculous technology to make his life easy so he's barely affected by shit and there's Rey, who's fascinated by almost everything. </p><p> </p><p>She taps on the Spotify app and logs in her account before she plays some songs by this singer named... Lorde? He only manages to steal a glimpse. </p><p> </p><p>A song called <em> The Louvre </em>starts playing. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you miss home?" she asks hesitantly. She takes off her shoes and places her feet that are covered with socks on the seat, hugging her knees like she's curling herself into a ball. </p><p> </p><p>"I already <em>have</em> a home," he answers swiftly. "That house you're staying at. That's my home." </p><p> </p><p>When he realises how harsh he sounds, he inhales deeply and apologises. "I'm sorry. It's just—It's just what it is, you know?" </p><p> </p><p>She turns to him, leaning her cheek on her knee. "I'm sorry if I—" </p><p> </p><p>"You didn't do anything," he assures her gently. "If you <em> must </em> know, I... I do miss them. My parents. I don't see them a lot and yes, it's my choice but I do miss them sometimes. I think about them, trying to shrug off all the bitter memories and only pick the few good memories I have with them." </p><p> </p><p>She hums in understanding and a bit of sympathy. </p><p> </p><p>He glances at his son to see that he's still sleeping before he murmurs, "Thank you for coming with us. You being next to me would really help. A lot." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" she says softly. </p><p> </p><p>He offers his hand to her to which she takes and brings to her searing lips. "Yeah," he admits, swallowing. "Your presence really brings comfort, you know?" </p><p> </p><p>She smiles against his knuckles before she puts his hand down in her lap. </p><p> </p><p>In a cheeky manner, he strokes her thigh and grips it gently. Watching how his hand spans her entire thigh. He rubs his palm along her thigh, from her knee to her pelvis. He sneaks a glance at her from the corner of his eye (well, as best as he could that he has to turn his head slightly) to see her biting her lip in anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>His son is right behind them and he's having lewd thoughts about Rey right now, wanting to fuck her with his fingers right now. </p><p> </p><p>But he tries to be patient. There's another time for that. Right now, just having his hand on her this way is enough. </p><p> </p><p>Throughout the journey, she's able to keep him awake as she makes him laugh and talks to him about a lot of things. She gushes about his car, he tells her all the things he installed by himself. Yet Jesse still snores in the backseat.</p><p> </p><p>He feels like he can talk to her about anything and he has a feeling that she does with him too. She even sounds interested and asks him questions as he tells her about his boring job, telling her some joke he heard at the office. He also tells her this funny thing Mitaka did the other day. She giggles at the joke, which makes him grin, proud that he made her laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing that Jesse is still snoring at the backseat, Ben continues teasing her thigh, his pinkie slipping in her inner thighs. She's warm there. So close to her heat. His heart begins to race at the excitement of the possibility of them getting caught. </p><p> </p><p>He hears her sharp intake of breath. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you hungry?" he asks five hours into their journey, with one hand on the steering wheel and another hand on her thigh. "You wanna stop somewhere?" </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe in an hour?" she suggests. "We could stop by McDonald's somewhere." </p><p> </p><p>He carefully cups her mound, earning a soft gasp from her mouth. "Okay," he tells her, listening to some song called <em> Supercut </em> this time. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We were wild and fluorescent,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Come home to my heart. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She slowly bucks her hips against his hand, making him grip the steering wheel tightly, knuckles turning white. It's a shallow thrust but it's there. </p><p> </p><p>When he sees Jesse stirring from the rearview mirror, he immediately pulls his hand away from Rey and grips the steering wheel instead. </p><p> </p><p>Even when Jesse goes back to sleep, he doesn't put his hand on her thigh anymore. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>His parents moved a lot before they had him. It's their nature, that they couldn't be at one place for too long. They just kept moving and moving, mainly because of their thirst for adventure. Until Ben was around five, that was when they found this Tuscan house and finally settled at one place.</p><p> </p><p>But it still never really felt like home to him growing up because his parents were either absent or too wrapped up in their own lives. His dad working on his cars in the garage, his mom entering the political life.</p><p> </p><p>He always wonders why his parents never returned to their adventurous life once he moved out right after high school. Until now. They still live in that same house he grew up in.</p><p> </p><p>He finally arrives at his parents’ place in Cleveland. When he passes the security checkpoint (it's a <em>very</em> safe environment), his parents have apparently registered his license plate because the security just easily lets him in. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse's snore has become increasingly louder at this point so Rey adjusts her position so that she's kneeling on the seat instead, reaching her best friend's nose at the back to pinch it so that he stops snoring. </p><p> </p><p>The snores do stop when he wakes up, gasping for air dramatically while blinking a couple of times. "What the fuck?" he shrieks.</p><p> </p><p>"Rise and shine!" Rey sings with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>Ben just smiles at their interaction, scanning for a place to park. Seeing his parents' old house again really takes him back. He parks next to Leia's car, his heart beginning to drum against his chest.  "Okay," he says. "We're here."</p><p> </p><p>Rey looks out the window. "This is a nice place." </p><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah," Jesse says groggily, wiping his drool on the corner of his mouth. "Time to meet Gammy."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't run yet, son,” Ben reprimands. "Help me out with the bags. Rey, don't you dare lift any bag except that cute lil purse you're holding." </p><p> </p><p>What the fuck is that accent that seeps his words? </p><p> </p><p>Since they don't carry a lot of stuff, Ben and Jesse manage to get everything out of the car towards the private elevator. He also notices the way Rey's eyes trail over the veins on his arms as he carries heavy suitcases (mainly Jesse’s). He can't help but feel a little smug. </p><p> </p><p>As they walk to the door, Leia is the first to greet all of them like she has been expecting them for hours. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse, the kiss ass, drops all the suitcases he's carrying on the floor before he rushes towards his grandma. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my goodness, look at you, my sweet angel!" Leia gushes. "You're all grown up." </p><p> </p><p>Ah, her mother's raspy voice. He can't believe he misses that. </p><p> </p><p>"I haven't seen you in ages, Gammy," Jesse says excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"I miss you too, kid!" Leia exclaims. "Blame your father for not letting us see each other often."</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, she turns to look at Ben, gasping in surprise. "And there's the prodigal son."</p><p> </p><p>"He can drive all on his own, Mother," Ben reluctantly says, letting his mother wrap her small arms around his neck until he has to bend lower since she’s a tiny woman. "It's not my fault." </p><p> </p><p>"But I want to see my son, too," she argues, shaking her head at him. “How do you still look like you’re growing? I thought it’s impossible for you to grow taller.” </p><p> </p><p>His face turns a deep shade of red while Rey giggles behind him. And that’s when his mother notices the young woman. </p><p> </p><p>Leia’s eyes widen. "Oh! Rey dear, are you really here?" </p><p> </p><p>He turns around to see Rey beaming and nodding excitedly. "Leia, you remember me,” she chokes out. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, silly girl, we follow each other on Instagram, remember?" Leia shoots back with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>Oh god. Hearing her mother mentioning Instagram already tells a lot—that she knows social media more than him. He always thought Jannah, mom’s PR manager, is the one managing his mom’s social media but apparently not.</p><p> </p><p>Rey advances towards Leia and hugs her tightly. The sight before him affects him in some ways. How Rey just <em> fits </em> in his family. </p><p> </p><p>When they pull away, Leia studies the young woman by holding her face. "Oh, you've grown much more beautiful than the last time I saw you. Last time I saw you, you had a lot of cheeks and now I see all your features sharpening." </p><p> </p><p>His mother, everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Rey just blushes and smiles. "You flatter me, Leia."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I’m not lying," Leia says before dropping her hands to her sides. The older woman then hooks her arm around Rey's, leading inside her home. "Do you guys want some coffee? Well, say yes, since I already made a whole pot of it." </p><p> </p><p>Rey laughs, which sounds angelic to him. "Why, yes, thank you." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Gams, I'd love some too," says Jesse as he put down the bags on the floor. "Gammy makes the best black coffee." </p><p> </p><p>"Jesse, son, come on," Ben chides sternly. "Put the bags in the room first." </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, Benjamin, I haven't given Rey a tour of the house yet,” Leia says. “It's so rare to have everyone here. My house is not that big to begin with!" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry, Leia, am I being a bother?" asks Rey with a concerned expression. </p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense, sweetie. I love it, that all of you are here. The more the merrier." Then she screams from the top of her lungs, startling him and Rey, <em> "Han! Han, come down here right now!" </em> Even though she did that a lot throughout his childhood, he still jumps at the sound. His eardrums are ringing. <em> “They’re here!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Rey's eyes widened at him, mouthing, <em> "Oh my god." </em> </p><p> </p><p>After a while, Han appears from the garage, wiping his palms on his jeans. The first person he notices is Ben. "Ah, so the prodigal son has really returned," the familiar voice makes him want to cry. </p><p> </p><p>The man that broke his heart many times every time he left. </p><p> </p><p>"Dad,” he says tersely. </p><p> </p><p>Han looks older than the last time he saw him. Wrinkles deepening, head full of white hair, yet his eyes remain the same. Full of mischief. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, don’t you want to give your old man a hug?” Han asks. </p><p> </p><p>Ben stiffens. “It can wait,” he finds himself saying. He suddenly feels warmth on the side of right arm. Rey. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Gramps,” Jesse says, basically coming to his rescue. “How are you?” </p><p> </p><p>Han slowly shifts his gaze towards his grandson. “Hello Jesse. You…” He swallows. “You’ve grown up so fast.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben grimaces at that, feeling like he’s the one to blame for that. </p><p> </p><p>"Why are we all still standing?" asks Leia, cutting the tension. "Come and sit down, everyone, in the living room. These kids must be so exhausted, Han. They drove all the way here."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for letting me stay here with you, Leia," Rey says with a shy smile. Then he glances at Han. “Uh, Mr. Solo.”</p><p> </p><p>"No problem, kid," Han says. "Who are you?" </p><p> </p><p>Leia slaps Han's arm. </p><p> </p><p>Rey takes a deep breath, watching his dad with wide eyes. She shakily offers her hand. "Rey Kenobi. I'm—" </p><p> </p><p>"Kenobi?" Han cuts her off, not even taking Rey’s hand. Rude.  "You know Ben Kenobi?" </p><p> </p><p>Ben does a double take. Dad knew Rey’s grandfather? </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Rey sputters out before she composes herself. It takes her a moment before she says another word. "Yes. Ben Kenobi. How do you— Did you know him?" </p><p> </p><p>Leia smiles lovingly at his dad before she answers Rey. "We never told you all this. When Jesse first told me her friend's name, we couldn't contain our happiness. Han and I travelled the world years ago and we crossed paths with your old man Kenobi in Scotland." </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Jesse asks, frowning. "You never told me that." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I never really planned on telling you that," Leia says with a shrug. "Don't want to make you feel pressured to stay friends with Rey just because I knew her grandfather. I want you to stay friends because you two want to."</p><p> </p><p>Rey beams at Leia, her eyes shining like she's almost bursting into tears. "That's... wonderful to hear." </p><p> </p><p>“He was so kind to all of us,” Leia says, tilting her head. “I’m sorry for your loss. I know it was ages ago but… I still offer my condolences.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Rey murmurs, looking so small. “This just means a lot. Knowing another Grandfather’s connection.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Han and Leia just smile sadly at her.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Han drawls out, looking at both her and Ben. "Great to have you here. Are you my son's girlfriend or anything?"</p><p> </p><p>Jesse gags while Ben sputters a little, completely taken aback. He wouldn't protest if it weren't for Jesse being here. Rey seems to still stay composed although her cheeks redden. </p><p> </p><p>Interesting to note. </p><p> </p><p>"Gramps," Jesse whines. "She's not—I mean—Ew?" </p><p> </p><p>Okay, good to know where his son is about him dating Rey.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, she's not—" Ben clears his throat, running his fingers through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, not yet. But soon.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey looks at Ben meaningfully. He mirrors her expression.</p><p> </p><p>He hopes they’re on the same page.</p><p> </p><p>"She's my best friend," Jesse explains. "We went to school together. She's staying with us for the summer." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, be nice to her, Han," Leia warns. "She's a wonderful young woman." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah," Han nods. "Well, welcome to... well, welcome." </p><p> </p><p>"It's <em> very </em> nice to finally meet you," Rey says politely, even stretching her hand out to offer a handshake again. "An honour, really."</p><p> </p><p>Obviously Han isn’t used to it as he scrunches up his nose when he finally takes Rey's hand. "Is it, now?” Han asks.</p><p> </p><p>Rey nods eagerly. “Yeah, I read a lot about you. How you got stranded at Hoth when the plane suddenly got out of control. You… you gave me hope.”</p><p> </p><p>Han smiles. “A future aviator too?”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so, yeah,” Rey says with a small laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, Dad, can we... can we talk downstairs in the basement for a while?" Ben asks, having to interrupt both of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure, kiddo," Han answers, patting Ben’s back. "Come on. We’ll have some beer." </p><p> </p><p>"Make it quick!" Leia tells them. "Before the coffee gets cold."</p><p> </p><p>The two men walk towards the door leading down to the underground garage and descend down the stairs. The garage slash basement where Ben spent most of his childhood in. There used to be the laundry machines here but now it has become Han’s place of sanctuary where he always does his work on his projects like the x-wing. It used to be a theme park for a young Ben Solo who wanted to be a pilot just like his father.</p><p> </p><p>Until he grows up and instead becomes a fucking auditor. </p><p> </p><p>Ben hops in one of Han's convertible cars where the roof could be lowered down while Han walks to the mini fridge to grab a couple of bottles of beer. A Lamborghini. </p><p> </p><p>"Here, kid," he says and tosses one bottle. </p><p> </p><p>It is fortunate that Ben manages to catch it or he would definitely get a fucking concussion and never get to utter out these words he’s trying to say here. "Thanks," he mutters and uncaps it with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what is it so important you want to ask me?" Han asks with a smirk. "If you wanna ask if it's creepy to date Rey, no, it's not. Your age difference is only slightly bigger than your mother’s and mine. It's only, what, sixteen years? Seventeen? I'm fourteen years older than your mother, it's not a big deal." </p><p> </p><p>Ben scoffs and gulps down the beer. Yeah, that’s already settled with Maz. "It's... not that. And how would you know that?" </p><p> </p><p>His dad just waggles his brows. "It's all your mother," he says, shaking his head. So that whole <em> "Are you my son's girlfriend?" </em> was all an act then. Fucking Dad, being all sneaky and shit. "I've never properly met her but your mother has always taken a liking on her."</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he can see that since they follow each other on Instagram and all that.</p><p> </p><p>"She has always thought Rey is going to be a part of the family one way or another," his father says with a shrug. "I always thought she's just being a matchmaker and all that, thinking that Jesse will end up with her. They've always been inseparable. I’ve never heard the end of her since that kid was in high school."</p><p> </p><p>Ben smiles, nodding. "Yeah, they're really close."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but the other day your mother had some sort of epiphany.” His father chuckles before he continues. "She said that Jesse and Rey feel more like her and Luke."</p><p> </p><p>Ben winces at the mention of Uncle Luke. He would appreciate the joke if… </p><p> </p><p>Han glances at him apologetically. "Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Is he coming tomorrow?" Ben asks. </p><p> </p><p>His father doesn’t say anything. Just keeps going with what he was saying before. It probably means yes. "Anyway, now that we know the three of you have been living together..." Han smirks. "Come on, Ben, she's pretty. Isn't that your type?"</p><p> </p><p>Ben just scowls. "How would you know what my taste is?" He feels like a teenager again.</p><p> </p><p>Han guffaws loudly. "Come on, son. She's smart. She has a lot of energy. Didn’t you only start liking Bazine when she yelled at you? I can see that Rey has that same level of feistiness there.” That makes Ben grimace. “Plus, smart women prefer older men. Smart older men prefer smart, snarky women regardless of their age. I know if it weren't for her, you wouldn't even come here."</p><p> </p><p>Okay, he has a point. "Did mom say all that?" he asks.</p><p> </p><p>Han snorts. "Am I not intuitive enough?"</p><p> </p><p>"So, did she?"</p><p> </p><p>His father just rolls his eyes. "Maybe."</p><p> </p><p>Ben just shakes his head. "Anyway, as I was <em> saying </em> before our conversation drifted away... I just— Look, she's an aviation major. She wants to be a pilot someday and she has to gain experience first before she could fly commercial. Now, I would pay for her flying class but wouldn’t it be nicer on her resume if you’re the one that trains her? To be trained by the great, legendary Han Solo? Her words, not mine."</p><p> </p><p>That causes Han to cock a brow as he swigs his beer. "And you told me you don't want to get in her pants? Asking <em> me </em> for that kind of favour? Bullshit." </p><p> </p><p>Ben scoffs. "Dad! Come on! It's just a <em> little </em> favour. She's... like a family to me.” Yeah, that doesn’t sound suspicious at all. “We're just doing nice things for her. For Jesse's best friend." </p><p> </p><p>Han grins. "Like a family? A... daughter? Got some daddy kink kind of thing there, son?" </p><p> </p><p>Ben throws a disgusted face on his dad. "What the fuck, Dad!" </p><p> </p><p>"But am I teaching her or are you teaching her?" his father asks suggestively. "You know how to fly the damn thing. You’re as good as me.”</p><p> </p><p>A sigh escaped his lips. "Yeah, I don't know, maybe." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll let you use my Millennium Falcon," he says, nudging his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that would be nice," Ben mumbles. “She does like that junk. But I haven’t flown in ages.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got your talent from me, it’ll be like riding a bike.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben just clamps his mouth together.</p><p> </p><p>Han cackles. "So, this favour is only for Jesse, hmm? Nothing to do with her at all?" </p><p> </p><p>"It has <em> something </em> to do with her." He swallows some of the beer. "She's a bright young thing and she's lonely, she craves for a family and Jesse and I are happily helping." </p><p> </p><p>Han snorts. "Right. That doesn’t mean anything at all.”</p><p> </p><p>As much as he hates doing this, he still does it. He begs and tries to make his eyes as teary as possible, which makes Han sigh. "Please, Dad. I'm putting down my pride here begging you like this." </p><p> </p><p>The older Solo shakes his head. "It's so not fair that you have your mother's eyes. I can't say no to her, I can't say no to you either." </p><p> </p><p>He grins. "So that's a yes?" he asks, hopeful. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. God." Han stares into the distance. While his brows are furrowed together, his mouth looks like he’s smiling. "The way you described her... you relate to her, do you?" He looked at his son. "You feel a connection with her?" </p><p> </p><p>Ben is startled. "Since when do you care about connection?" he asks, amused.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben," Han says warningly. </p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Ben nods and shrugs at the same time. "I guess I just... want to be around her all the time. And I can talk to her about anything. I always feel, I don't know, comfortable around her." </p><p> </p><p>Han smirks knowingly. </p><p> </p><p>"But I'm not sure if she wants me too though," he says hurriedly, tapping the dashboard. "I mean, she's young so I don't know if she's ready to be with me. You know?"</p><p> </p><p>God, he feels pathetic. Like he’s in high school again. <em> Does she like me? Does she like me not? </em>Plucking flower petals and shit. He takes another sip of beer to feel a little more manly but, who is he kidding? He—He likes her. </p><p> </p><p>"I know exactly what you mean," Han says, his eyes soften as he looks at Ben. "I always feel like I took your mom's future away because we were together when she was so young. Younger than Rey's age now. Nineteen. Still hadn't figured herself out yet. A rich girl too." </p><p> </p><p>Ben just smiles, remembering an old photo of his parents together when they were younger. </p><p> </p><p>"And I was already in my thirties that time but I didn't feel like I would have a future," Han muses. "Thought I would be dead by forty." </p><p> </p><p>Ben's chest aches at that. </p><p> </p><p>"We were never fit to be parents," Han surmises, frowning. "I was an idiot and your mom was too young." </p><p> </p><p>Ben starts to tremble, all the memories of his childhood coming back to him. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry we failed you," Han chokes out, sincerity seeping his voice. "You deserved—You deserve better."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't, Dad," he almost snaps, breathing hard. "I'm fine now. I don't need your apology right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Son—"</p><p> </p><p>"Dad, please?" </p><p> </p><p>His father blows out his breath. "Okay." Han gulps his beer. "That girl, Rey. She had to grow up early, did she?" </p><p> </p><p>For someone as young as Rey, she sure seems much older than she is. She still looks twenty one but doesn't seem twenty one. Wise beyond her years, yet still childish the way people that crave love after not being given enough love always do. </p><p> </p><p>He used to be that way. Craving for love. Attention. Needy, so he channels it all on his son. Always so afraid of his son leaving him.</p><p> </p><p>Pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Ben answers, gulping. </p><p> </p><p>"So did you," Han points out. "I think you need her just the way she needs you. I prefer you two together than Jesse and her. Jesse is a little too immature for her."</p><p> </p><p>Ben lets out a small laugh even though that ache in his chest never goes away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>expect a more frequent update in around two weeks ;)</p><p>also thank you for the 400 kudos, i love you guys so much 😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Food Trucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Did you know that shirt belonged to me, princess?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>unbeta’d as always</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>REY</strong>
</p><p>While Han and Ben are in the basement, Leia excuses herself to go to the kitchen to fetch the coffee she already made in the kitchen before she emerges and offers a cup of coffee for both of them while they're sitting on a floral patterned loveseat couch while Leia sits on the single seater couch. Both Rey and Jesse eagerly accept after Leia pours the drink.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like going for a swim later," Jesse says, humming as he sips the black coffee. "The weather looks good." </p><p> </p><p>"You have a pool?" Rey asks, referring to Leia.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! I've always wanted a pool at my house," Leia says excitedly, taking a seat on the single-seater couch. "So my grandkid and maybe hopefully, more grandkids can play there."</p><p> </p><p>Rey can't help but blush. She's not sure why. Just the thought of Ben having another kid gives her these butterflies in stomach kind of feeling.</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna come, Rey?" asks Jesse. </p><p> </p><p>Rey shakes her head, waving her hand towards him. "You go ahead. I don't feel like swimming yet." </p><p> </p><p>Jesse shrugs. "Aight then." He quickly jogs upstairs with his suitcase, amusing Rey a little. He still hasn't changed. </p><p> </p><p>Which leaves her alone with Leia.</p><p> </p><p>"This is a lovely home, Leia," Rey tells the petite woman, looking around. "I love the contemporary feeling." She looks around at the decor, the wooden wall, the little aquarium, and the big portrait of young Leia, Han, and... young Ben. In the photo, he looks a little awkward with his ears sticking out, standing taller than his parents in the middle. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, honey," Leia says with a smile, her eyes glinting.</p><p> </p><p>Rey inhales in the aroma of coffee from her cup and drinks it. Shit, this is exactly how heaven would taste like. "This is good," she gushes, taking another sip.</p><p> </p><p>Leia just grins. "I know," she says before grabbing Rey's hand in a motherly manner. Rey couldn't help but check out Leia's gold bracelet and matching rings on almost all of ber fingers. "Now tell me, dear. Are the boys treating you well while you're staying there? No funny business?" </p><p> </p><p>Rey lets out a small laugh without even realising that she's doing it. She clears her throat, looking down so Leia couldn't see her blush. Where does she begin with a question like that?</p><p> </p><p>When she looks up again, Leia has a look of suspicion written on her face, squinting at Rey. "A pretty girl like you being around two—well, as far as I know—single men. Did anything happen? You're all red, honey."</p><p> </p><p>She appreciates the way Leia expresses her concern though. Leia doesn't even try to go all 'they're my family, they wouldn't do anything to you'. Instead she's just looking out for her, woman to woman. The phrasing is... comforting. </p><p> </p><p>"Perfect gentlemen," she says with a sheepish grin. <em> Yeah, gentleman, my ass. </em>Ben literally mauled her in the kitchen just this morning and then had his hand on her thigh in the car only hours ago. But she's not going to tell Leia that.</p><p> </p><p>Leia also seems unconvinced but she brushes it off.</p><p> </p><p>"Now are you sure you don't mind me staying here?" Rey quickly changes the subject. "I feel like I'm just intruding. I know it's supposed to be a weekend just for family." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, nonsense." Leia shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "You've already become a family to us too now, dear. I love having another girl here at home. It's always me being the only woman in this house, you know?" </p><p> </p><p>She laughs. It is cute, Leia being the woman here. She's tiny but Rey knows she can still kick all the three men's asses. </p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't have it any other way," Rey jokes.</p><p> </p><p>Leia groans. "Unfortunately, you're right. I love my family. And I wouldn't change a thing. Though I wish my son would settle down soon. He's not getting any younger. Next thing you know, Jesse is the one getting married first." Leia gives a meaningful stare towards her.</p><p> </p><p>Rey lets out a small laugh. Yeah, she can see that. "Wouldn't be so bad, right? Jesse settling down first?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, but I still want to plan my own son's wedding too while I'm still sound mind. While I still have my strengths. I wanna be able to attend both of their weddings, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>Rey feels her chest aching. It would be nice. "You will. I'm praying for nothing but your health and to live long enough to see Jesse's ridiculous suit at his wedding." </p><p> </p><p>Leia laughs this time. "With ruffles, I bet." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, definitely," she says with a nod, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>"And I will also see who will be the poor girl that manages to drag Ben to the altar," Leia says, eyes glinting mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>Well, she kind of wishes <em> she </em> would be that girl but—God knows.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to show you your room?" Leia offers. </p><p> </p><p>She nods. "I'd like that." </p><p> </p><p>They both stand up and Rey goes to grab her own purse and suitcase before Leia leads her upstairs to where the guest room is. Along the stairs on the wall, there are a couple of portraits and photographs of the whole clan on the wall. She notices a cute toddler with big ears in the arms of a black man wearing a yellow blazer with blue shirt underneath. She can recognise that boy's toothy grin and those ears anywhere. This must be around the 80s — based on the colourful fashion and the quality of the photo.</p><p> </p><p>So adorable.</p><p> </p><p>On the tall wall there is a big portrait displaying younger looking Leia with hair styled in bop sitting down, holding a small toddler in a suit (is that little Jesse?), while a younger Han is standing with whom Rey assumes is Ben. He looks the same, except he's thinner, his hair was shorter (but the ears were hidden) and no facial hair in the photo.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike Ben now. </p><p> </p><p>Her heart swells at the sight. The whole family there.</p><p> </p><p>They finally reach the guest room that Rey will spend the night in. It is a tad bigger than the one she currently stays in at Ben's house. There's also an en suite with a queen sized bed. A clean towel is folded nicely on the bed, which Rey appreciates. It shows that Leia is really prepared for guests. </p><p> </p><p>"This is wonderful," she breathes out. "Thank you." </p><p> </p><p>She feels like this whole family had been so nice to her that her emotions are beginning to clump together until she becomes this emotional mess, her eyes filled with tears. They're always so ready to accommodate her and sometimes she feels like she's just a burden to this family by existing, like she's some parasite. But they always welcome her with smiles and kindness and treat her like a family even though she's just a nobody who came from nothing.</p><p> </p><p>She can't thank Jesse enough.</p><p> </p><p>It makes her wonder, what did she do to deserve this? This is what she has been craving for her whole life after her grandfather's untimely demise. A family. But she doesn't want to take what they have. She's just a guest. This is all just temporary that she'd like to bask in a while longer.</p><p> </p><p>Oh god. It finally hits her and now she is starting to feel heavily overwhelmed. Leia seems to notice, looking at Rey with a worried look. "Are you okay, dear?" she asks. "Is there anything you need? Do you need water?" </p><p> </p><p>She sniffles and shakes her head. Wait, she's sniffling. Right, she is already crying at this point. What a baby she fucking is. A hiccup escapes her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"N-No," she chokes out. "You've already given me s-so much. You. Jesse. B-Ben."</p><p> </p><p>Leia smiles and wipes the tears on Rey's cheeks. Her palms are calloused and warm on her skin. "There, there. We love having you here. Our family will always be there for you. Always."</p><p> </p><p>Why did she have to say that? Now Rey is hardcore sobbing, instantly wrapping her arms around Leia as she cries in the crook of her neck. She feels Leia's hand massaging her nape and her hair while her other small hand is patting her back. This is the closest thing to a motherly embrace that she could ever get. </p><p> </p><p>Still, deep down, she knows this is too good to be true. This will all end soon. At the end of the day, they're not her actual family. </p><p> </p><p>They're not going to be in her life forever and Rey dreads for that.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She and Jesse hit the town, hoping to find some interesting stuff to check out before they stumble upon an abundance of food trucks after cycling mikes and miles long. They share a look, two grinning fools racing towards the food trucks. </p><p> </p><p>The delicious mixtures of smell in the air hit them. Churros, hotdogs, tacos, smoothies, ramens, ice creams, hell, even boba tea. She buys herself some tacos, ramen (which she'd already eaten earlier and definitely need to have more) and boba tea while Jesse buys himself some churros, triple burger with fries in it and fries on the side, and mango smoothie. </p><p> </p><p>"I come here all the time yet I have no idea this place exists," he says while trying not to drop the stick of churro he is currently devouring in front of the churro truck. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it's new," she says with a shrug. "Maybe you've just never explored before since you didn't have me." She grins.</p><p> </p><p>He rolls his eyes and scoffs. </p><p> </p><p>She snickers and nudges his arm, nibbling her own churro stick too. Jesse got the plain one wire chocolate drizzle hers is dipped in cinnamon. "Come on. Admit it." </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh." He threw his head back. "Yes. I wouldn't even explore around here if it weren't for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank god we have big stomach," she comments, looking at all the bags of food they've bought. "I'm definitely having some of Leia's cooking tonight." </p><p> </p><p>They start walking out of the food truck area when she stops. "Should we buy some for them? Your grandparents and—" She takes a sip of her boba, "your dad?"</p><p> </p><p>He gives her a funny face. "Maybe not now. If they want, we could go back tomorrow." </p><p> </p><p>"We're having barbecue tomorrow," she points out. "Han's retirement party, remember?" </p><p> </p><p>That earns her that look in Jesse's face whenever he knows she's right where he pressed his lips together and he scowled a little. "Dammit. Fine. Let's walk around and find what they might like."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I feel like your dad would definitely appreciate that burger you just bought," she casually says. "Extra pickles and less fries though."</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Did she say too much?</p><p> </p><p>"You already know him a little too well," Jesse says with a frown, a look of suspicion is written all over his face.</p><p> </p><p>She decides not to raise more of his suspicions and just stop talking about Ben altogether.</p><p> </p><p>They end up buying from almost every truck but in small amount each. Two each, but still a lot of food though. It's kind of tricky having to bring all of this food home and having to arrange them in the basket of the bicycle to stop them from dropping. She finishes her boba tea so she doesn't have to bring that home too, filling the whole basket.</p><p> </p><p>As they walk around more than riding the bicycle, she feels like this might be a perfect opportunity for some heart-to-heart with her best friend after so long. Since graduating high school, they never really get to talk much anymore. </p><p> </p><p>It might be awkward since they rarely talk these days but she knows it's just a matter of time before they're open with each other like they used to.</p><p> </p><p>"So... we never talk anymore about anything even though we live under the same roof," she says, looking at the food in her basket cautiously."You promised we're going to talk more now that we're spending our time here so... tell me what I missed in your life." </p><p> </p><p>He hums, looking like he's in deep thought as he figures out what to say. "My internship is going well. I mean, I screwed up their invoices when I tried copying them and I had to tape them. I've fucking used printers my whole life!" </p><p> </p><p>"You... screwed up their invoices?" she asks, tilting her head to the side. "Was your boss mad?"</p><p> </p><p>"My supervisor was," he says sheepishly, a tinge of blush saturates his cheeks. "I should feel bad or something but it was kind of funny." </p><p> </p><p>"My god, Jesse!" she exclaims with a laugh. "How the fuck did that even happen?" </p><p> </p><p>"I thought I could treat it like a normal A4 paper but the receipt papers don't... work there. I don't know!" </p><p> </p><p>He continues talking about the messes he'd created at work and somehow he's still able to keep working there. </p><p> </p><p>"How about you?" Jesse asks.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugs. "Well, nothing is going on with me much." <em> Except that I made out with your dad — twice, no big deal. </em></p><p> </p><p>"And how's everything going on at the diner?"</p><p> </p><p>She groans. "So annoying because I keep having to see those people we went to school with. Including that guy that used to follow me around. Now that he knows I'm working there, he keeps popping up."</p><p> </p><p>Jesse's body vibrates with small laughter. "Who? Is it Snap?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who else?" she moans. "You know, he has a girlfriend right now but he doesn't mind openly drooling in front of me."</p><p> </p><p>He barks out a laugh. "I'm so sorry," he says although he never stops laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up." She shoves his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"How about Jessika?" he asks with a smirk. "I swear when we were at the club, it did look like you guys would fuck on the dance floor if you guys had the choice."</p><p> </p><p>She gives him a deadpan look. "Oh, so you noticed even in that drunk ass state where you would fuck anyone that encountered you?"</p><p> </p><p>He grins. "Just a bit."</p><p> </p><p>She winces. "No, no, that chapter is over. We had one kiss. Well, drunken kiss. It was nice, but I didn't feel anything."</p><p> </p><p>Jesse arches a brow. "Why? You have a thing for someone else?"</p><p> </p><p>It feels like any minute now, she would burst. She hates keeping secrets from her best friend and she just wants to fucking tell him everything. Everything. But she knows it's going to be a tough conversation and she wants to discuss this with Ben first. She needs to have a talk with him before she could tell Jesse anything.</p><p> </p><p>Which just fucking sucks.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm just..." She sighs. "I'm doing good right now and I don't—I don't need all that right now, you know? For now?"</p><p> </p><p>Jesse nods in understanding. "I get that."</p><p> </p><p>"And you?" she asks. "I notice you've been smiling on your phone a lot."</p><p> </p><p>He laughs bashfully, averting her eyes. "Well... I'm— I'm kinda seeing someone."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" she chokes out, not being able to fight her smile.</p><p> </p><p>He nods, shrugging. "Yeah, it's all still new though but... yeah."</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't help but shriek in glee before she grows more concerned. "Oh my god, Jess. Are they... Are you happy with them? Are they making you happy?"</p><p> </p><p>His eyes are full of sincerity as he nods. "Yeah, she— she makes me happy."</p><p> </p><p>Her jaw drops. "My baby," she exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>His face turns a deeper shade of red. "Don't make me blush harder, Rey."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you," she coos. "Although I'm still concerned though because you always love so strongly and I hate when people walk over you."</p><p> </p><p>"You think they always walk all over me?"</p><p> </p><p>She takes a deep breath. "You cry at 2AM every time," she murmurs. "I mean I know, I know I told you over and over that I'm always ready to listen and I will always be there with you and I do and will, but it still hurts to watch whenever you get heart broken. You just—You just deserve so much."</p><p> </p><p>Jesse's lips start quivering. "I'm grateful for you, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do," she assures him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"And... I'm doing better now," he convinces her. "I'm maturing." </p><p> </p><p>Truth is, she will never think he's maturing because at the end of the day, he's just a stupid boy that she will always adore. He either gets his heart broken or he quickly finds someone new the moment the relationship lasts too long. Every time there's someone who could stay, he would throw it all out as his way of self sabotaging.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" he asks flatly, like he knows she's unconvinced. "I am maturing. I'm taking things slowly with this girl." </p><p> </p><p>"You are?"</p><p> </p><p>He smiles. "Yeah. I'm not gonna rush things like I always do. And I will introduce you two." </p><p> </p><p>She puts her hand on her chest. "Aww."</p><p> </p><p>"I've already told her all about you," he mumbles. "Just so I could see if she doesn't mind that I have a girl best friend. If she minds, I'm picking you over her." </p><p> </p><p>"Jesse!" she whines. "You don't have to think about me anymore." </p><p> </p><p>"But we're best friends," he says in a matter-of-factly way.</p><p> </p><p>This is hard to say but she has to get it out of her chest. "I am your best friend. But when you're settling with someone, you have to prioritise them. You will spend the rest of your life with them. They will be your best friend. Like, yeah, I'm in your life longer than them at first but they will be in your life much longer if—if things turn out to be great."</p><p> </p><p>Jesse looks sad by that. "Rey..."</p><p> </p><p>"But I'll still be there in your life," she says hurriedly. "Just not much, you know? Maybe they'll be my best friend too. But I'm learning now that choosing your partner is more important than me, your best friend. You should make them happier than me."</p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes, sighing. "I can never do that."</p><p> </p><p>"No, you have to," she presses. "I will not take offence. I will not hold grudge about something stupid as that. All I want is for you to be happy. I'll still be there to pick up the pieces if you need me to in case something happens. We'll have drinks at the bar with your friends and we're here when you need a shoulder to cry on." </p><p> </p><p>God, that has to be the longest and corniest speech she has given for one person. She feels like a dork now.</p><p> </p><p>But Jesse doesn't seem to think so. He looks awed, his eyes glistened. "I love you."</p><p> </p><p>She cries and laughs. "I love you, you idiot."</p><p> </p><p>He laughs too as they both drag the bicycles back to the Organa-Solo residence.</p><p> </p><p>Even though that talk makes her feel relieved because they got to talk, she still feels the uneasiness creeping in. She's still holding back from him and she's pretty sure he knows that.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When they return to the house, Rey's knees start buckling upon seeing Ben man-spreading on the couch, wearing those tight black jeans and black and grey flannel. Did he pack all of his flannels throughout their stay here? Not that she's complaining since he looks sinfully good. </p><p> </p><p>It's infuriating how horny she is. </p><p> </p><p>He has a bottle of beer in his massive hand as he watches Taxi Driver. She's pretty sure that's <em> Taxi Driver </em> that he's watching.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, we're back," Jesse announces, putting all the food on the dining table while she does the same.</p><p> </p><p>Ben turns his head and meets her eyes, which makes her nearly lost her balance. Thank god for the dining table behind her that she's able to grip.</p><p> </p><p>"Bought you something," Jesse says. "Did Gammy make anything?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, she and your grandfather are out since they forgot to buy some fuels for the barbecue tomorrow," he answers, smiling at Rey. As if he knows his impact on her before he turns back to the TV. "What you got there?" </p><p> </p><p>"Some food truck stuffs," Jesse answers.</p><p> </p><p>"There's a food truck nearby?" Ben asks, surprised. "Where did you find them?" He looks at her expectantly. Wanting her to be the one to answer this time.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, it's near this high school," she explains pathetically. "I didn't catch the name but I remember the way."</p><p> </p><p>"My old high school?" Ben ponders. "There's a food truck hub there now?"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess," she mumbles, looking down.</p><p> </p><p>He stands up and walks towards the dining table, brushing his arm along her thigh. Oh yeah, he knows what he's doing. "Wow. This is a lot." </p><p> </p><p>"Rey insisted on buying for everyone," Jesse says, picking up some fries. </p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you the generous one?" Ben teases, so close to her, as if his son isn't right in front of them. </p><p> </p><p>She nods, not looking at him in the eyes. He just looks too good right now and she doesn't trust herself around him. </p><p> </p><p>"Mm hmm," she says. "Help yourself." Then she goes and takes a seat on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna hit the shower," Jesse says behind her. "Maybe gonna have a swim."</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm gonna steal your burger!" she teases.</p><p> </p><p>"Then you're a dead woman!"</p><p> </p><p>She laughs before hearing heavy footsteps going up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that will take an hour for him," she says, daring herself to look at Ben behind her. "Where are your parents?"</p><p> </p><p>"Farmer's markets or something," Ben answers with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Now they're left alone. Maybe she should shower too. She did sweat. She almost pulls herself up when Ben sits right next to her where he sat earlier, man spreading again. He has only taken some fries for himself, placing it on the end table beside him.</p><p> </p><p>He's acting so casually, scooting closer to her until their thighs touch.</p><p> </p><p>He casually places his hand on her knee, causing her to jump. When she exhales, she realises that she had been holding in her breath. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Act cool, Rey. Just watch the damn movie. Don't think about how warm his palm is, how big his hand is on your knee. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When he moves his hand so it's placed between her thighs, she sucks a breath just like she did in the car. Except there's no Jesse this time. They both know Jesse always takes ages when he's in the shower. </p><p> </p><p>But she's also aware that Han and Leia might come back soon. The fear of getting caught is real but it also  makes this so much hotter.</p><p> </p><p>He angles his head so he could whisper in her ear. "Have you watched this movie?" His whisper voice is so gentle yet — might she say — erotic? </p><p> </p><p>She swallows and shakes her head. "No. But I know what it's about. A little bit." </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to watch a different movie?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, you're watching it," she murmurs as she watches young Robert De Niro talking about 'wanting to help' to a woman with green glasses at a diner. Wait, Rey recognises that voice. That sounds like Jodie Foster. She forgot Jodie Foster was in this movie.</p><p> </p><p>"I've watched it so many times. It's fine." His hand slides higher. Almost to where she needs it most. "Besides, it's already got to this point. I don't want you to miss anything or be spoiled if you keep watching."</p><p> </p><p>"Unless I don't plan on watching it."</p><p> </p><p>Wow, young Robert De Niro was hot in this movie. But definitely not as hot as the one she's sharing the couch with.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't want to watch <em> Taxi Driver </em> someday?" he asks, looking at her expectantly as he starts unbuttoning her jeans. Waiting for her to say no.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn't. </p><p> </p><p>"If you want—" Her voice cracks when his hand slips underneath the jeans, on her underwear, "—we could change the channel if you want."</p><p> </p><p>His finger gently caresses her entrance over her panties. "Okay," he rumbles, but he's not doing anything like grabbing the remote maybe.</p><p> </p><p>"Your parents—" She gasps when he presses the heel of his palm on her clit, "—won't come home soon?" </p><p> </p><p>"We still have time." His lips graze her ear at this point as he's whispering. He pinches her clit which causes her to moan. He hushes her while nibbling her ear, reminding her that there's someone right upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>Her toes curl when he pushes her panties down before he slips his fingers right there on her slit— oh. His fingers feel cold but her cunt easily warms them up. She's gripping the armrest tightly while his nose bumps against her cheek while he watches his hand disappearing inside her pants. </p><p> </p><p>"You're really wet," he comments darkly. Slowly he inserts his middle finger inside her, easing himself in. She starts to pant. "And to think that this is just one finger." </p><p> </p><p>Yet she already feels full. The pressure and circular motion he applies on her clit makes her slap his thigh before she grips his muscles there while he doesn't even flinch. Is he not ticklish? </p><p> </p><p>She mewls out loud, which leads to Ben muzzling her mouth using his other hand. It is even worse since that just spurred her on. </p><p> </p><p>"You've been teasing me these past couple of months, did you know that, baby?" he murmurs, rubbing her mercilessly with his thumb while he crooks his middle finger around her spongy walls. "You and your shorts." He clicks his tongue. "Making my balls blue all over for weeks."</p><p> </p><p>She whimpers under his touch as he adds another finger inside her. Has she really done that to him? Teasing him?</p><p> </p><p>“And that fucking The Clash t-shirt you always wear to torture me,” he hisses, massaging her g-spot until she squirms on the couch. “Did you know that shirt belonged to me, princess?”</p><p> </p><p>She throws her head back, fighting her urge to scream. “I—I didn’t, sir,” she blurts out, tears welling up her eyes. “Oh god, oh god, oh god.”</p><p> </p><p>"You think I never heard you—" he sort of makes scissoring kind of motions with his fingers which causes her to clench, making him groan, "—touching yourself in your room?"</p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks burn when she realises she had been caught. "B-Ben," she begs in his palm but her voice is muffled. "Ben, p-please."</p><p> </p><p>He lets go of her mouth and instead tips her jaw. "What? What do you want? Say it." </p><p> </p><p>She arches her back and bucks her hips, desperate to feel more friction. "Come," she lets out. "I want to come. Please, Da— sir."</p><p> </p><p>He thrusts his fingers in and out while rubbing her clit in faster pace. She feels it. Deep in the pit of her stomach, she can feel it. </p><p> </p><p>When she comes with a muffled scream, it really feels like her soul just enters her body all of the sudden.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, she just came on Han Solo's couch.</p><p> </p><p>There is a sound of car parked down the driveway and its doors being opened. Ben quickly pulls his hand out of her pants while she buttons and zips up her jeans. He keeps his eyes on her as he sucks her slick on his fingers, his thighs still rubbed against hers. Not even putting some distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>They probably look very cozy together right now.</p><p> </p><p>She crosses her legs together, fully aware how red her face must have looked right now. </p><p> </p><p>Han and Leia's chattering becomes louder when they enter their house. "Oh, hi there, Rey, Ben," Leia greets, taken aback. She seems victorious about something while Han rolls his eyes at her.</p><p> </p><p>What were they talking about earlier?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Rey," she hears Han grunt with a nod. That's just his way of speaking, she thinks.</p><p> </p><p>Since Han Solo himself is speaking, she immediately gets up from the couch. "Yes, sir?"</p><p> </p><p>Ben just seems amused.</p><p> </p><p>"After dinner, we should talk in my office," Han says.</p><p> </p><p>Leia just smiles knowingly. </p><p> </p><p>Shit shit shit.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," she squeaks out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😏 </p><p>also 10k hits???????? insane i love y’all</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ch4rliebarbers">Twitter</a>.</p><p>If you enjoy this fic, check out my other similar fics that involve taboo age difference:<br/>— <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877244/chapters/65579101">Knock Knock</a> [best friend’s dad, short WIP, COMPLETE]<br/>— <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761032">ardent</a> [dad’s friend, one shot]<br/>— <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111395/chapters/68876925">bourbon neat</a> [Professor Zachary Adams/Rey, huge age difference, short WIP, COMPLETE]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>